Becoming the Image
by Sincerely-Vixen
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome are singers, the best of the best to the public eye they are the best of friends…too bad that’s just an image. In reality they hate each other…how long before they both blow up and ruin their image? Or will they have to? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Becoming the Image

Keeping Up Appearances

**Summary: ****InuYasha and Kagome are singers, the best of the best; to the public eye they are the best of friends….too bad that's just an image. In reality they hate each other…how long before they both blow up and ruin their image? Or will they have to? Will this be a true love story or will it end up a total failure?**

**  
A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating! But I've been busy with these damn exams! So anyways, here's, once again, Becoming the Image!  
**

The TV flickered on, as the soft light illuminated the room. The dark haired beauty sat on the couch and watched as the number one song in all of Japan finished.

"_This is Hitomi Taki, with the new teen sensation…__Shikon! I have an exclusive interview with lead singers…Kagome Higurashi and InuYasha Takahashi! Today we're going to ask InuYasha and Kagome the number one question that was on our website poll, now tell us InuYasha and Kagome, how long have you been best friends?" Asked Hitomi while turning all the viewers' attention to the pop stars._

"_Well Hitomi, I and Kagome have been best friends since we were born, and we get along so well!" InuYasha Takahashi said while putting an arm around Kagome._

"_Yeah, we're the best of friends!" Kagome giggled out, while snuggling deeper into InuYasha's arm_

"_Well, tune in next time when we get to interview Sesshomaru and Rin, I'm Hitomi Taki and I'll see you all next-"_

The TV flickered off, as the ebony haired teen, snorted.

"What a load of freaking crap _we've been best friends since we were born_, a bunch of bull!"

"Hey, Kagome, stop talking to yourself it's scary, and it's kinda true, you guys have known each other since you were born." A tall dark haired girl said from the kitchen, she had her hair in a high pony tail and dark brown eyes, she was wearing a black baby t-shirt and black jeans, she played lead guitar and back up vocals.

"Shut it Sango, just because we've known each other all our lives does not mean I have ever liked him!" Kagome yelled.

"Don't tell me….InuYasha right?" A tall male teen walked into the Kitchen which was basically attached to the living room, which Kagome currently inhabited.

He was wearing a dark purple shirt and faded blue jeans; his hair was short and in a small pony tail at the nape of his neck, he played lead guitar with Sango.

"Yup…." Sango answered.

"Hey all…" a sleepy voice sounded from the top of the stairs.

"What's for Breakfast and why in the world were you all yelling at this ungodly hour?" Asked a male teen, Koga, he had his hair in a high pony tail, and he was only wearing plaid boxers, he had good build, much like all the guys living in the house, he played Bass guitar.

The house was owned by 10 people, they were all friends from school since they were in grade 4, minus InuYasha and Kagome, and they started a band in grade 9 and were currently top charts of Japan. They shared a house...or a mansion, depending on what you think. The house was 4 stories high, minus the basement and attic, it had 12 rooms and 4 bathrooms, all including showers. It had balconies from each room, and huge windows all over.

"Koga its 11, and we had breakfast 2 hours ago you dumbass." Answered Miroku.

"Ugh…Fuck you Miroku."

"I love you too man, I love you too." Answered Miroku.

Koga walked upstairs and went back to sleep, Rin, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Kilala and Ayame were still in the wash rooms, well at least Rin, Sesshomaru, Kilala and Ayame were Shippo was in his room on the computer.

Rin and Sesshomaru were the next to come out.

Rin was a spunky hyper girl, she had dark brown hair that went to mid back and had a side pony tail on, and she was just like a kid, innocent and clueless half the time, she was back up vocals and if needed, guitar.

Sesshomaru was the oldest of the group, he had long silver hair that any one would die for, he looked cold and distant, sharp and crisp, he played drums, and he was an older brother to that of InuYasha.

"Where is my stupid Brother?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"Probably trying to remember his name up stairs." Kilala answered coming out of the washroom.

"He got wasted last night, it was so funny."

Kilala had creamed color hair and cat like eyes, she was the spunkiest out of all of the girls, she was up for anything any where any time, she dyed her hair multiple of times, but stopped at the cream color, she thought it fit her fairly good, she played Keyboards.

"Why was it funny?" Asked Ayame, Ayame had red hair, she always wore it in pig tails, she had bright green eyes and always smiled, she was the independent one o the girls, she liked to be alone, Ayame played bass with Koga.

"He went crazy and started singing twinkle little star until he finally passed out."

The group started laughing hard until Shippo came downstairs.

"Hey sup?" he asked, Shippo was the tech freak of the group, he loved technology, he had red/orange hair and brilliant green eyes, and he was the shortest of the group, he played Keyboards with Kilala.

The group greeted Shippo, and sat for a while chilling in the living room.

"So when's our next rehearsal?" Ask Koga.

"Um…Kikyou said tomorrow I think…." Kilala answered trying to remember.

Kikyou was their manager; she was stern and tough but cared for them all, she was only 3 years older then them.

"Good, what are you all thinking of doing today?" came Sesshomaru's voice.

"Um….." was the groups reply.

"Wow you guys really need lives." Came a voice from the front door. They all turned their heads to see who it was…InuYasha.

InuYasha was the lead singer, with Kagome, they had known each other since birth, and their mom's where best friends, InuYasha was only a year older then Kagome, he had on a black tight t-shirt and baggy blue jeans, he had long silver hair much like his brother's.

He and Sesshomaru looked a lot alike, except Sesshomaru was more sharp and stern while InuYasha was more rough, and wild. But they both had inherited their fathers beautiful gold eyes. Any girl would fall for them, and each of the girls in the band had at least once in their friendship, but that soon faded when they all became good friends and realized their relationship is more like a brother and sisters.

Kagome had always denied that she was even the slightest bit interested in InuYasha…but who was she kidding? InuYasha was a GOD!

"Fuck you Yash." came Miroku's voice, InuYasha laughed and came into the room, sat down beside Koga. Miroku was InuYasha's best friend since forever; they're always there for each other and tell each other everything, just like the fact that Miroku had a huge crush on Sango.

"So do you all wanna do something or sit on our asses all day?" Asked Kilala.

"I dunno, what do you guys wanna do?" Asked Ayame.

"Um…how about go and hang out at the mall?" Suggested Sango.

"Sure, we might get a few fans coming up and asking for things though."

"Yeah Shippo's right, but hey we're the only band that goes out and hangs out in public." Said Kagome.

"Yeah, so mall?" Asked Rin.

"Mall." was everyone's reply, they all went to there rooms to get ready.

**In Sango's and Kagome's Room**

"So…I saw you staring at InuYasha…and I was just …you know…thinking….You totally have the hotts for him!" Sango yelled to Kagome.

"Oh Please Sango, this coming from the girl who thinks any interaction between a male and a female is love?"

"I do not, but you totally do!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"What are we two years old?"

Sango and Kagome fell on the floor laughing.

**Shippo and Koga's Room**

"My computer has 5 viruses!" Yelled Shippo and dismay.

"Shut up Shippo, I accidentally downloaded something and the thing must have gotten some viruses."

"You monster!"

"No, I'm Koga."

"Same difference!" Shippo mumbled

There was a small pause before Shippo yelled,

"YOU DOWNLOADED PORN?" accused Shippo.

"I did what?!" Koga said in shock.

"You downloaded porn!" Shippo repeated in a loud voice.

"I did not; the only one who looks at porn here is…."

"Miroku!" they yelled in unison.

"You rang?" Miroku asked as he slowly strolled in.

"Miroku!" they both yelled and pounced on him, Koga slapping him senseless and Shippo banging his head against the floor repeatedly.

"Poor stupid bastard." Came a voice from the door, Kilala was shaking her head solemnly while Rin laughed and went back to her, Ayame's and Kilala's room.

In 30mins everyone was ready and in the limo.

"I love limos, it beats Miroku's car at least" Sango said with a dreamy look.

"Hey! My car is the best!"

"Hah! The only thing holding that thing together is Duck tape and prayers!" Kagome retorted.

Miroku turned away mumbling about unappreciative teens.

"Remember you two, you have to keep the image that you two are the best of friends." Shippo said turning to Kagome and InuYasha.

"Yeah, yeah." the two teens mumbled.

**At the Mall**

"Ok, so wanna head over to the food court or what?" asked Rin.

"Um… how about we just head off?" Was Kilala's retort.

"Sure, whatever, so everyone's on their own?" Asked Koga.

"Yeah." they all went off, Sesshomaru, Koga and Miroku went to the music store to get some new Cd's and to check how many of theirs were sold out, turns out…all of them were sold out.

Kilala and Sango went to the food court to see how many hot dogs they could stuff into their faces before they had to go to the bathroom and bring it all back up.

Rin went with Shippo and walked around the computer store, to check out new games and stuff.

InuYasha and Kagome were stuck together, to keep their image of "Best friends" they had to stick together every moment when they were outside…and mind you it wasn't by choice.

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Wench."

"Fruitcake."

"Fruitcake? Wow Kagome you're getting slower."

"Hah this coming from the idiot who took an hour to realize that it 12 times 12 was 144, and only because Miroku and Koga told you!" Kagome smirked, it was true…but he was drunk at the time, but that was beside the point…

"OH MY GOSH IT'S INUYASHA AND KAGOME!" a fan girl yelled and ran over to them she asked them for an autograph and took a picture of them both.

"Wow you guys seem to have a great friendship, I wish I did!" The girl, who they found out, was named Shiori, said.

"Yeah, it's great; InuYasha and I have one of the greatest bonds!" Kagome faked a smile.

"Yeah, Kagome is the best, I'm so lucky she's stuck with me this long." InuYasha joked, as he threw his arm around Kagome and pulled her in close, Kagome pretended to smile and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Well I got to go, thanks for the picture, bye!" Shiori waved; as soon as she was gone a voice from behind them spoke,

"Well, well, well, it seems that they get along so well don't you think Hun?"

"Of course, babe, look at them!" The man said waving his arm around for affect.

InuYasha and Kagome new right away who it was, they let go of each other and spun to see Kikyo, their manager and her husband, Naraku.

Kikyo was the best manager around, she was the top dog, and no one messed with her, ever. Her husband was Naraku, Naraku was alright, he was a bit creepy, but all around a swell guy.

"Yeah right like I'd hang around this bitch by my own free will!"

"Damn straight dog boy!"

"Dog? Who are you calling dog?"

"I'm just callin 'em like I see 'em!" Kagome whispered back harshly, after all they were still in public.

"Now cut that out you two, and hurry up and hug or something before someone see's that you two aren't close!" Kikyo harshly said.

They went back together, his arm around her shoulder and her arm around his waist, they both faked a smile.

"There we go!" Naraku said brilliantly.

"He's pinching me!"

"Yeah well she's stepping on my foot!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too infinity times what!"

"Damn." Kagome cursed.

"So much for piece and quiet, their acting like two year olds." Naraku whispered to his wife.

"Yeah well anyways, you two tell every one that we have rehearsal at 9 tomorrow!" with that Kikyo and Naraku left.

"Yeah whatever!" They yelled in unison.

As soon as the two left they went back to their earlier events.

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Retard."

"Reject"….

By the time they were done Shippo had two new video games, Rin had a new Microsoft for her computer, Kilala and Sango had thrown up at least twice, but of course in the end, Kilala came out the victor, Sesshomaru, Koga had 3 new Cd's, and Miroku had one, and a big bag of DVD's, not to mention a few slaps from the workers that he groped there, InuYasha and Kagome had managed to call each other every name known to man, and a few new ones.

"Oh by the way we have rehearsal at 9:00am tomorrow." InuYasha said getting away from Kagome, it was bad enough to have to spend the whole day with her.

"Damn!" everyone cursed.

They walked around down town for a while, InuYasha and Kagome had to get close again…poor fate had it in for them.

"Awwww look at it!" Kagome and Rin screeched as they ran to a pet shop window.

There were puppies for sale at the shop and everyone knew Kagome loved puppies, while Rin just loved cute things.

"It's so cute look at it guys, isn't it adorable!" Kagome said in Awe, she was tugging InuYasha's hand the whole time and he couldn't help but notice how innocent she really was, she was like a kid wanting to buy a puppy, and trying to convince her parent it was a good idea.

"Do you want one?" InuYasha blurted out, he hadn't meant to, really he didn't, but it just came out.

"Yeah, but I don't have enough money at the moment I spent it all on clothes last Friday." Just because they were singers didn't always mean Kikyo would let them spend all their money.

"I'll get you one." InuYasha said, he was looking at her the whole time, she looked so sad when she couldn't get the puppy and it bugged him, and it bugged him even more that he didn't know why.

"Really?! Oh InuYasha you're the best thank you so much!" Kagome said as she tugged him into the shop.

InuYasha was blushing the whole time, and the others saw the whole scene.

"Well…that was interesting."

"Yup." everyone nodded, they all waited for InuYasha and Kagome to come out.

When InuYasha and Kagome came out, Kagome was holding a small golden retriever, bright eyes and a good shine to it.

Kagome was so happy; she was linking onto InuYasha's arm…willingly. InuYasha was blushing a bit but it was so faint barely anyone could tell…that is except for Miroku and Sesshomaru, they looked at each other and smirked they had the same thought and they knew it, _Their in denial._

"Aw that's cute, what are you going to name her?" all the girls were surrounding InuYasha and Kagome.

"Um…Shikon!" Kagome answered brightly.

"Yeah! That's awesome!" Kilala laughed.

"Heh, we're way cuter then that mutt!" Koga said in a cocky tone.

"Well it is pretty cute though," Shippo and Miroku reasoned.

"I wasn't talking about the pup, I was talking about the over grown attention hog!" Koga said in a sly voice.

"I heard that Stupid!"

"I know!" Koga argued back.

"Keh!"

_And that was the end of that argument_, thought Kilala and Shippo with a roll of the eyes.

The group went home and went into their own rooms, getting ready for their rehearsal tomorrow.

**Sango and Kagome's room**

"So, how's the new love of your life doing?" Sango asked, trying to sound casual.

"Oh she's so cute!" Kagome said, lying on her stomach on the bed, playing with the new puppy.

"I wasn't talking about the dog." Sango smirked when she heard Kagome fall off the bed with a thud.

"I do not like InuYasha!" Kagome yelled, she got into bed and had her new pup, named Shikon, after the band, sleep at the end of the bed.

Sango just smiled, turned off the lights and climbed into bed, knowing she was right _Kagome's gonna take a long fall, weather she wants to or not._

**Koga and Shippo's room**

"Hey you know InuYasha and Kagome seem to be getting pretty cozy." Koga brought up.

"Yeah you jealous?" Asked Shippo?

"Nah, I got my eye on Ayame, how about you?"

"I kinda like Kilala, she's great, I dunno if we'd go anywhere though you know?"

"Yeah, don't worry, it'll either pass or go right through!" Koga said getting into bed.

They said good night and went to bed.

**Ayame, Kilala and Rin's ****room**

"Hah, did you see that cute pup Kagome got?" Rin asked.

"Yeah it was pretty cute; I can't believe InuYasha actually bought it for Kagome!" Kilala said astonished.

"Eh, who knows what goes through that man's head, let's get some sleep." Sango said.

They turned off the lights and called it a night.

Sesshomaru was already in bed,

**Miroku and InuYasha's room**

"So man, you got the hots for Kag?" Miroku asked being blunt.

"What?! Never!"

"Then why'd you buy her the pup?" Miroku questioned back.

"Because I have to keep up the image that we're friends, it's good publicity!" InuYasha yelled back, he got into bed and said goodnight.

_Whatever he totally likes her, what an idiot!_ Was Miroku's last thought before he let sleep take him over.

**A/N: So first chapter up! Yay! Well tell me how you like it, if you wanna, anyways give me feed back and hoped you enjoyed it, by the way their all humans in this fic, but they look like they would in the actual manga/anime. Sesshomaru is 19, InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Koga are 18, and the rest are 17(Rin, Kilala, Shippo)**

**Vixen **


	2. Chapter 2

Becoming the Image

Rehearsal

**In the Morning**

"You guys ready yet?" Yelled a voice from the front door, today was the rehearsal day, and only a few of them were awake.

Shippo had gotten up at 8:30am and was already to go; they had gotten his keyboard loaded and ready. Sesshomaru and Koga had gotten up at 8:00am and their instruments were already in the studio. Sango and Kilala had lazily gotten up at 8:50am; their instruments were geared and gone. InuYasha, Rin, Kagome and Miroku were just getting up.

"Dammit! Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Kagome screamed as she pulled on her jeans.

"Same reason they didn't wake me up…their morons!" InuYasha yelled.

"Urgh, stupid shoe get on!" Rin was screaming at her shoe to no avail.

"Stupid shirt I hate you, Burn, Smite you, I say, Smite!" Miroku yelled.

In ten minutes they were all set, they all left and got to the studio at 9:35am, Kikyo wasn't to pleased, but wasn't in the mood to yell, she let them have a quick breakfast and started to get their instruments ready.

All the girls were wearing jeans, Kagome wore a red tank top, Sango wore a pink baby-t, Kilala wore a Black baby-t and Rin wore a white halter top. The guys were all wearing torn up jeans, InuYasha wore a Red wife beater, Sesshomaru a white one, Miroku wore a purple one and Koga wore a brown one, Shippo was wearing an orange t-shirt.

They were all at there assigned instruments, Rin singing Background, Sango and Miroku at the lead guitar, Shippo and Kilala at keyboards, Koga and Ayame at Bass guitar, and of course Sesshomaru was at drums.

"Ok wonderful people, start singing _Owari nai Yumi_, after that sing _I am_, then take a break and we might just call it a day!" Kikyo said cheerfully…it was kind of freaking them all out…

"Why so short?" Asked Ayame.

"Because I love you all!" She answered.

"Are you high?" Questioned Kilala.

"Nope!"

"She probably has a date with Naraku, right Kikyo?" Asked Rin.

"Maybe!"

"I still think she's high…" Mumbled Kilala, she heard a small chuckle and turned to look at Shippo, he looked at her and smiled, they then started to blush so they turned away.

They liked each other since they were in grade school, before they met any of the band, they were just to shy to say anything about.

They started playing their instruments, adding new things here and there,

_Owari nai Yume_

_kokoro no naka jiorama no machi wa  
Kibou no hikari de kirameteiru  
Kagerou no hane wo habataita yume wa  
Kimi to boku to no sagashi mono  
Shinjitsu wa itsumo hitomi ni hisondeiru aoku_

_Bokura wa dokomade ikou  
Futari no mirai ima sasuratte  
Bokura wa tabi wo tsuzukeru  
Eien no arika owarinai yumi  
Kono te wo hanasazu oikakete ketai zutto_

_TAAKOIZU iro no kokoro no umi de  
Hikari no fune no AIZU ga kikoeru  
Hayaku ikanette hayaru omoi ni  
Nani mo kotoba wa iranai ne  
Itsuwari wa itsumo kotoba ni hisondeiru amaku_

_Futari de hitotsu ni narou  
Okubyouna nami no ho mo dakishimete  
Bokura wa tabi wo tsuzukeru  
Dekiau sukima owarinai yume  
Niji wo tsukinuketa  
Yakusoku no hikari wo mezasu_

_Bokura wa dokomade ikou  
Futari no mirai ima sasuratte  
Bokura wa tabi wo tsuzukeru  
Eien no arika owarinai yumi  
Kono te wo hanasazu oikakete ketai zutto_

Kagome and InuYasha sung in perfect harmony, they had the greatest voices around; they sang a duet all the time and split off when needed. When they were done they took a five minute break and started singing I am, the lead guitarists started first then the drums and then the singers.

_I Am_

_Sagasou yume no kakera hiroi atsume  
Setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darou  
Mekuru meku mainaichi no katachi kaete  
Setsunakute mo tashika na ima wo kanjiyou_

_Mikake yori mo tanjun de  
Dakedo tsutaekirenakute  
Iitai koto wa itsumo poketto ni shimatteru ne_

_Kodomojimita koto nante ima sara ienai  
Toki ga kaiketsu suru toka yuu  
Kedo wakariaezuni_

_Nijuuyo jikan kimi wo shinjiteru yo  
Mitsumeteru yo  
Arifureta kotoba demo  
Toki wa itsumo isogi ashi de warau  
Omoide yori motometai ima wo mitsukeyou_

_Ugokidasanakya hajimannai nayamidasu to tomerannai  
Hito yoru kagiri no yume ni amaete itaku wa nai shi_

_Otome chikkuna negai mo sono mama okisari  
Ai ga subete sa bokura no jidai wa koko kara hajimaru_

_Sora wo tsukinuketeku tori mitai ni ne  
Oosora mau imeegi ga ugokidasu  
Arukou michi wa tooku tsuzuku keredo  
Itsu no ma ni ka kagayakidasu daiyamondo_

_Nijuuyo jikan kimi wo shinjiteru yo  
Mitsumeteru yo  
Arifureta kotoba demo  
Toki wa itsumo isogi ashi de warau  
Omoide yori motometai ima wo mitsukeyou_

_Sagasou yume no kakera hiroi atsume  
Setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darou  
Mekuru meku mainaichi no katachi kaete  
Setsunakute mo tashikana ima wo kanjiyou_

"Yay! You're all done I think!"Kikyo smiled.

"Kikyo cut it out your really starting to scare me shitless!" yelled InuYasha.

"Shut it Yash, you scare all of us shitless when you get up in the morning." Kagome yelled putting away her microphone.

"This coming from the girl who looks like the mud monster when she gets up?"

"It's a beauty mask, dumbass!"

"Well then you should stop using it because it ain't really helping!" He yelled back.

Kagome stopped what she was doing and looked up at him for only a brief second, she then turned around and ran off the stage, in that brief second he saw tears brimming her eyes, and instantly he felt bad…and he knew why.

Kagome had always felt bad about her looks, her worthless father use to tell her she looked horrible and that she should be killed for looking that bad, in turn Kagome felt that she was truly ugly. He remembered the days Kagome would run over to his house crying because of what her dad had said, InuYasha never really understood that, he always thought Kagome to be quite beautiful…not that he was going to admit it.

They had once had a deep friendship, but it all changed when they got into elementary, boys thought it was stupid to have a girl that was a friend so he dropped her, and that became world war three, after that they never really did become friends until they started the band with their other friends, even then they never really liked each other.

"InuYasha you dumbass wait a go!" Koga yelled as he watched Kagome run off.

"Brother you are truly a moron." Sesshomaru said giving him a disapproving nod.

"InuYasha I'm going to break all of your limbs!" Kilala and Sango yelled as they took off after Kagome, with Rin tagging along.

"Smart move Idiot!" Yelled Shippo.

"My friend you have a lot to learn about the female mind, to begin with never call a woman ugly…you'll just end up in pain." Miroku advised.

"Whatever get out of my way I got to somewhere!" InuYasha yelled and went off in the same direction as Kagome and the others went.

"He's gonna go after her isn't her?" asked Shippo.

"Yup." they all sighed.

**In the Main Dressing room**

"Kagome are you ok?" Asked Sango.

They all knew how Kagome felt about her looks, people might think she was shallow, or it was a stupid reason, but they didn't know how bad her dad used to taunt her, and they never would truly get it.

"Yeah, I think."

"Don't worry InuYasha is such a dumbass." sighed Kilala, rolling her eyes.

"No, I mean I shouldn't be this upset, that was 10 years ago, and I should be over it by now." Kagome tried to justify.

"No, don't reason it out, your dad said horrible things, and you can't just forget it no matter how hard you try, he was your dad, and nothing could have changed that." Rin said wisely.

"Thanks guys, but can I be alone for a minute?" Kagome pleaded.

"Sure…" they all hurried out of the room and walked back to the others…they were gonna give InuYasha a small gift…of pain.

InuYasha had been listening the whole time, he felt even guiltier now, he knew how much it hurt her, she always told him what her dad used to say, and he knew how hard it was for her.

He slowly crept into the room and saw Kagome lying on the bed her back turned from him, he went over to her and put a hand on her hip, he heard her squeak in surprise and turn to face him. Her face was tear streaked her eyes red from crying and her face slightly red. He felt so bad.

"I-InuYasha?" Kagome asked in a shaking voice.

"I-I'm so sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to hurt you that way, I knew how much it hurt you and I'm so sorry Kag, will you please forgive me?" InuYasha begged.

Kagome was shocked senseless, she had only heard InuYasha say sorry once in all the time she'd known him, and that was to his mom, plus he never called her Kag…at least not since elementary.

She looked up at him and saw that he had his head down, she reached over and put her finger under his chin to bring his head up and she was once again shocked, his eyes were a bit watery and she couldn't understand why, she pulled him into a hug and cried on his shoulder.

"You're forgiven…Dog boy." Kagome giggled.

"Hey!" InuYasha smiled.

After she was feeling better, they went to the limo and went back home, taking the long way for some reason, that and maybe Kagome asked the driver too. They all had a lot of things on their mind so she thought I'd be ok to let them think about stuff.

Miroku watched the scenery pass by thinking to himself '_Sango looks so beautiful, I think she looks better with her hair down, I wonder if she knows that. I wonder if she even knows I'm alive…'_

Sango watched Miroku suspiciously, noticing him looking at her out of the corner of his eye '_That Miroku is still looking at me, I wonder why…it's starting to piss me off, is there something on my face? Dammit he's fucking with me…that little bleep'_

Koga bluntly stared at Ayame, thinking '_Ayame looks good with flowers in her hair, especially irises; hm…she looks so cute.'_

Ayame bluntly stared at Koga in return, thinking to herself '_Koga's staring at me; damn he looks good, I wonder if he might like me, that'd be heaven, and he looks so damn hot!'_

Sesshomaru sat emotionless, watching his friends, but his eyes lingering on Rin. '_That must've been the gayest fight between InuYasha and Kagome I have ever seen in my life…Rin looks good...I noticed this morning …'_

Shippo watched Kilala as she fiddled with her hair lightly. '_Wow I'm sitting so close to Kilala!'_

Kilala played with her fingers, noticing Shippo watching her. '_Wow look how close I'm sitting to Shippo!'_

Rin smiled and bounced her feet '_Sesshomaru is so hot!'_

Kagome watched the window intently '_Why was InuYasha so nice to me today? We haven't been like that since_ _grade school, and then in elementary he ditched me, I never forgave him, then we started fighting and our friendship blew up. He was probably only nice to me because he knew how much it hurt me. Yeah that's it…well I'm grateful...thank you InuYasha.'_

InuYasha crossed his arms and closed his eyes, thinking '_Why was I so nice to Kagome? That was so weird, well I did feel bad for hurting her, and I guess I never really stopped looking out for Kagome…not like I'm gonna tell anyone though…'_

"So….Sup?" Asked Shippo suddenly.

The group started laughing and were talking in no time.

Soon they were all at the house and walked in their separate rooms before they went to the dinner table at 7:00pm, they sat down and ate, talked about anything and everything and then they had to pick two who would do the dishes, they drew straws. In the end Sango and Sesshomaru got dish duty, when they were done…after much complaining and went to the living room with everyone else.

"Dishes done already?" Asked Miroku.

"More or less…" Was Sango's answer.

"You only did half didn't you?" Kagome accused.

"I could dignify that with an answer but…I rather not." Sesshomaru said.

"Well sit down we're watching Harry Potter 3." Rin said, never letting her eyes leave the screen.

Sesshomaru sat with Rin on the floor, Sango sat close to Miroku on the couch, Ayame and Koga sat next to each other and Shippo and Kilala sat on the floor as well, Kagome and InuYasha sat leaning their backs against the couch, maintaining a bit of a distance.

When the movie was over they headed off to bed, after all tomorrow they had their first day of school, and it wasn't looking to good.

**A/N: Sorry it was so freaking short and boring, I realize that I haven't put in much with the fact that their singers but I'll try, I'm putting it more to the high school fic, but I want them to be pop stars so I'm gonna make it that their Pop stars that go to normal high school, and of course their extremely popular, tell me if I should lean more to the fact that their Pop stars ok? R&R if you wanna!**

**Vixen **


	3. Chapter 3

Becoming the Image

School dazes

"Dammit, I'm late again, why don't you guys ever wake me up?!" Screamed Kagome as she darted into the washroom.

"Well…there's no fun in that." Sango said from the doorway, they were on their way to school; it was called Hitomaki High school. Kagome was the only late one so she was in a hurry.

"Fuck you, Sango." Kagome said as she walked out and went downstairs to the car.

"Ok so…, Sango Miroku and Koga, you take the black Mercedes, Shippo, Kilala, Ayame and Rin you take the Navy blue one, I'll take mine, the silver one and InuYasha and Kagome go take the red one." Sesshomaru announced.

Even though they all had an age difference, Shippo, Rin, and Kilala had started school early and Sesshomaru had started late.

"Oh great, sitting in a car with Ms. Bitchy." InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Hah, well at least you don't have to worry if the driver is going to throw you off the edge of a cliff for fun."

"Don't worry Kagome, I wouldn't do that…this is my favorite car." InuYasha slyly remarked.

Kagome snorted and they all drove to school, as soon as they got there, there were a dozen fans waiting for them, asking for autographs and even some brave people asked Kagome and Sango to marry them.

"Oh My Gosh its Sesshomaru!!!" A bunch of girls screeched.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes ad snorted, it was like this in every school they went to, and most got the hint in the first week…some were just too damn slow for his liking. He walked with the rest of the band to their first class; they all had the same schedule for some reason…

They all had music first, they smirked and began to sing for the music teacher, she had asked them as soon as she saw them; they started singing 'This Love' (By Maroon 5), all the students screamed and hollered by the time they were done, some had lost their voices.

Next the group had math, the only ones paying attention were Kilala, Kagome, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Rin, Ayame and Sango.

Miroku, Koga and InuYasha were leaning on their chairs at the back row, seeing who could balance best, InuYasha lost his balance and toppled on the floor, everyone turned around and started laughing at the pop star, in turn he grumbled a few choice words, and that lead to him going to the office for the remainder of the class.

"InuYasha, not even a day and you get in trouble!" Koga laughed out.

"Hey, it was your fault!" InuYasha mumbled out.

"Ha you wish, you were the one who lost his balance!" Miroku yelled.

"Whatever!"

"Hey, you guys, start doing 'the' walk!" Rin said, they were in public and Kagome and InuYasha hadn't done a single 'together' thing for the whole day.

'The' walk was when Kagome had her arm around his waist, and InuYasha had his arm around her shoulder, then they'd walk…they dubbed it the walk when Kikyo first saw that they had to be friends for their image.

InuYasha and Kagome started to 'the' walk and were fake smiling.

"Every time I touch you I want to burn my hands off." InuYasha said through his smile in a whisper.

"Every time I see you I want to take out my eyeballs with a fork." Kagome said in fake sweetness.

They saw a fan walk by and pretended to say sweet things to each other.

"Aw Kagome you're the best, thanks for helping me!"

"Aw, don't worry about it InuYasha, I'll always be there for you!" Kagome said cheerfully.

InuYasha stopped and looked at her… she was still the same little girl he used to help.

**Flash Back**

"_InuYasha__, its alright, you'll be ok!" a younger Kagome said._

"_But…my parents…their gone!" InuYasha yelled in a loud voice._

"_But I'll always be there for you!" Kagome said cheerfully._

**Flash Back**

_She kept her promise…didn't she? _InuYasha asked himself.

"Hey InuYasha? You idiot, I'm talking here!" Kagome yelled at him.

_To bad she wasn't the old Kag…I'd probably love her if she was__…, whoa where'd that come from?_ InuYasha was shocked at what he'd just thought, InuYasha Takahashi didn't love anyone…ANYONE!

"Keh, I was just thinking of something, that's all." InuYasha snorted.

"O…ok… just don't hurt yourself." Kagome smiled, she loved making fun of him…it was just too easy,

"Hey, take that back, oh evil one."

"After you take that back!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

And so the argument went on, the rest of the band walking behind them, shaking their heads in disappointment, only one thought crossing their heads…_'When will they grow up?'_

**One Week Later**

"Okay so, Cheerleading practice begins now, we want the best of the best, and we won't settle for less!" The team captain, Kanna said cheerfully.

"Right so let's go girls!" Said the second captain, Kagura.

"Kilala you're up first!" Kilala got up and started doing backward flips and cartwheels, she was doing jumps and splits, and she of course made it on to the team.

"Sango you're next." Sango started doing high jumps and flips, she did a backward cartwheel and of course got onto the team, next was Rin, then Ayame, they both made it on as well, they were all waiting for Kagome, they were all on the team, and another girl named Ayumi!

"Okay, so last but not least Kagome!" Kanna said overly cheerful.

Kagome got up and jumped high in the air she twisted her body in they air and got back down on her feet, next she did a one handed cartwheel and a round off, she did flips forward and backwards, she did some more cartwheels and landed in the splits.

"Holy cow!"

"Kagura…close your mouth you'll catch flies, Kagome you kicked major butt! You're on!" Kanna said.

"Yay!" All the girls screamed and hugged.

"Alight, next practice is after school next Tuesday, so that's a week people, dismissed," Kagura announced.

"Hey, let's go check on the guys!" Rin suggested.

"Yeah, they were supposed to try out for basketball!" The girls ran and got changed; they then ran back to where the boys were going to practice, they had already started and it seemed that Sesshomaru was the tallest, Miroku the most perverted, Koga the fastest and InuYasha the loudest.

"Hey where's Shippo?" Asked Kilala.

"I don't know where is he?" Asked Ayame.

"I'm right here! I don't really like sports so I didn't try out." He said, he took a seat next to Kilala and they watched the rest of the game.

In the end, Sesshomaru made the team, Koga and Miroku did as well and of course InuYasha, who was now the new Captain.

"WOOHOO!" The girls shouted, Shippo was giving them slaps on the back and congratulating them.

"Yay, you guys rocked!" Kagome said Hugging InuYasha.

InuYasha blushed and then realized she was only doing this because they were in public.

_Then why do I wish she wanted to hug me?_

Kagome pulled back and congratulated everyone else, all the while thinking she had actually wanted to hug him, and not just because they were in public.

After that they tried out for different things, Sango got on the volley ball team, Ayame on the swimming team, Kilala on the girls soccer team, Rin got on the tennis team, and of course Kagome got on the archery team and the volley ball team. InuYasha got on the boys soccer team and the football team, Sesshomaru got on the football team, Miroku didn't ant to go on another team and Shippo didn't want to even try out for anything else, Koga made it on the track team.

They were all excited to be on a team they went home and celebrated…then Kikyo came to bring some news in.

"Hey all!" she yelled from the door.

"Hey." they all said in mono tone voices,

"Gee, thanks for your enthusiasm." Kikyo said sarcastically.

"No problem."

"Sure thing."

"Whatever."

"Uh huh."

"Yup."

"Yeah."

"Shut up, it's the best part of the movie!" Kagome and InuYasha yelled in unison.

Everyone looked at them; never had they gotten along so well, they were both sprawled out on the couch watching Willy Wonka.

"Get off of my side InuYasha!"

"It's my side stupid!"

"Is not."

"Is too you big baby."

"Is not, and I'm not a baby you loser!"

"So much for peace and quiet." Muttered Miroku.

"Yup." Shippo and Ayame agreed.

"Anyways, Turns out the day after tomorrow you guys are going to a cabin, for the whole week!"

They all stopped and cheered,

"Yay, no school!" was the one thing everyone yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, now remember you need to be packed by then, and tomorrow you're excused from school…to pack…and only to pack!" Kikyo said sternly before, "Alright, now see you all later!" in a cheerful voice.

"Yes! No school!" Rin shouted doing her happy dance.

"Boo Yah!" Kagome and Sango high fived.

"Oh damn!" Koga yelled all of a sudden.

"What?" asked Ayame, why would someone be sad about going to a cabin?

"Oh no!" Shippo yelled in horror as realization dawned on him.

"How could we forget?" Yelled Miroku.

"Okay what's so horrible?" Kilala exclaimed getting tired of not knowing what was going on.

"Yeah, what's up?!" Screamed Rin.

"….Well…we're gonna have to pack…." Said Shippo slowly.

"Yeah, so?" Asked Kagome.

"Yes…see you have to PACK in less then 2 Day." InuYasha said slowly…scared.

"OH MY GOSH! IN LESS THEN TWO DAYS? OH SNAP, GIRLS WE GOTTA GET ALL OF OUR STUFF READY! Boy you have to help us!" Yelled Ayame.

"No!" all the boys yelled at once.

"I knew it, I just knew it!"

"Dammit all to Hell!" yelled InuYasha.

"Why me?!" Asked Koga.

"This is truly Hell." said Sesshomaru.

"Shut up, we got to get ready, boys you get your stuff ready today, and whatever we don't get today, you help us girls!" Ordered Rin.

The boys sighed heavily and rolled their eyes before agreeing…that and they got some motivation when Sango said she'd break their legs if they didn't.

The boys set out to start their packing, while the girls did the same, they packed until at least 3 in the morning and then decided to head to bed, the girls excited for getting new things at the mall tomorrow and the boys dreading it because…well…the girls had to go shopping…and they threatened them into going.

**In the Morning**

"Okay troops…ready?" Asked Rin.

"Yup." said all the girls excitedly.

"…Yeah…" the boys sighed out, each was thinking,

'_God must hate me!' _Koga smacked his forehead brutally.

'_Urgh, stupid girls, stupid shopping, stupid cabin, stupid car, stupid rock…' _InuYasha fumed as he kicked a rock out of his way.

'_I wonder if we'll need to go to Victoria's secret..?'_ Miroku drooled lightly.

' _This is so pointless…I wish I was at home, sleeping…eating…watching TV…sleeping…' _Sesshomaru stood, emotionless.

They all stepped out of the car as soon as it stopped, all the girls were skipping, while the boys were dragging themselves by their feet, they walked into the mall, only to get clobbered by fan girls. As soon as that whole ordeal was over they split off reading for the mall trip.

**A/N: Wow it's so hard to write when you are so distracted, sorry it was short, peace out, I'll update soon!**

**Vixen **


	4. Chapter 4

Becoming the Image

The Mall Trip

**In Front of Hot Topic **

"Why does God hate me so?!" Called Koga on his knees.

"Probably for the same reason I hate you…you're …well…you." Said InuYasha from behind him.

"Yeah well, fuck you Yash, fuck you!" Swore Koga.

"Shut up you two, now let's go get some more winter stuff!" Rin said.

"Oh No!" They both yelled.

"Urgh, shush it oh look Kag, it's the new winter jacket Rika was wearing, let's go get some!" Sango said to Kagome.

They had been shopping for at least 3 hours now and the guys had been complaining the whole time.

Kilala had got, 4 different color sweaters, black, red, dark blue, white, she also got 3 turtle necks, black, dark blue and cream, she got some cool black boots, 3 pairs of jeans, 2 hats, both white, 2 different winter jackets, a black and white scarf, and 3 pairs of gloves, all were black.

Sango got 3 different sweaters, Black, light pink and light red, she also got 2 hats, red and black, she also got a winter jacket, 3 pairs of boots,3 pairs of black jeans, 2 pairs of black gloves, a black scarf, and of course 3 pairs of turtle necks, Red, Purple and dark blue.

Ayame got 3 different sweaters, Lavender, Black, and baby blue, she had also gotten 4 different types or turtle necks, blue, red, black and lavender, she also got 2 pairs of dark blue jeans, 3 pairs of gloves, purple, green, and black, one hat, red, she got 2 pairs of boots a lavender scarf and 2 winter jackets.

Rin had gotten 3 different sweaters, yellow, orange and black; she had also gotten 3 different types of cool turtle necks, yellow, red, orange, she got 3 pairs of boots, 3 pairs of black gloves, 2 winter jackets, one yellow hat, a yellow scarf and 3 blue jeans.

Kagome had gotten the most out of any of them; she hated the cold so she wanted to be sure she was warm. She got 5 Different sweaters, red, black, navy blue, pink, lavender and white, she got 6 different types of turtle necks, 3 red, black and white, she then got 3 pairs of black boots, 5 pairs of jeans, 3 dark blue, blue and black, and then she got 4 pairs of very warm gloves, all black, 2 scarf's red and black, 3 hats, all black, 2 winter jackets and of course a pair of red ear muffs.

"Wow Kag, think you went a bit over board?" asked InuYasha.

"Not a chance!" Kagome said, "I get cold really easily you know that!"

"Yeah you're right…I do know that." InuYasha whispered.

"Huh?" Kagome said, did she hear what she think she heard?

"Nothing lets go, Shippo's got to get something." InuYasha dismissed.

Sesshomaru had known what he said, he smiled at Rin, who had also heard, who in turn smiled at Ayame who had heard, they nodded and began walking.

"So…what are we getting?" Asked Ayame.

"Um…just some new software's and what not, so why don't we just split up and meet at the food court at….4?" suggested Shippo.

The group nodded and started walking around the huge electronic store.

**With Koga and Ayame **

"So, Ayame, you excited about going to the Cabin?" Koga said.

"Totally! I love cabins!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Cool me too, I was wondering, do you wanna share a cabin? I mean for you know publicity purposes, since we don't hang out much an all." Koga asked nervously.

"Oh… Sure why not, it'd be fun!" Ayame was blushing like crazy, her crush just asked to stay with her alone…in a cabin…for a week!

"Cool…so wanna check out some CD's with me?"

"Sure." and Ayame went with Koga to the CD section.

**Sesshomaru and Rin**

"The cabin thing should be fun huh?" Asked Rin, _Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush!_ She thought to her self.

"Yes, I guess it would be ok." Sesshomaru said in a deep voice.

"So…do you have someone to bunk with?" Rin tried sounding casual.

"No, do you?"

"Nope, still looking."

"Oh."

'_Urgh! Can't he see I'm practically throwing myself at him! The next step would be to do a freaking lap dance...wait that sounds like a good idea….I've been spending to much time with Miroku'_ Thought Rin.

"Uh…Would you like to share a cabin with me Rin?" Asked Sesshomaru, he was looking at some DVD's.

"Uh yeah for sure!" Rin said in excitement.

They then went over to look at the new DVD released.

**Sango and Miroku**

_-SLAP-_

"Miroku, don't touch me!" Sango screamed.

"But Sango, My dear…I love you!" Miroku said.

"Shut it Miroku!" Sango warned.

After a few minutes of silence, Miroku asked in a serious voice, "Sango, will you share a Cabin with me?"

"Uh…." '_Wow where'd that come from? well…I have liked him for some time, but he'll never see me other then a toy, well this will be a test, if he can keep at least a bit civilized…maybe there's a chance.'_

"Um...fine but if you grope me I'll be forced to kill you!" Sango threatened.

"Alright, let's go wait at the food court for everyone else." Miroku quickly changed the subject.

"Ok." Sango and Miroku went to the food court to eat and wait for the others.

**Kilala and Shippo**

"So Shippo, who are you gonna bunk with?" Kilala asked in curiosity.

"Um…no one yet, still…you know…looking and all, how about you?" Shippo tried to sound as casual as he could.

"Nope, I'm still looking as well, you know, if I'm gonna spend the week with someone I don't want that person to be annoying."

"So…do you think I'm annoying?" Shippo asked suddenly.

"Of course not, you're so sweet and cute Shippo!" Kilala said with out realizing she said cute…too bad Shippo didn't.

_She this I'm cute! That's freaking awesome!_

"Cool, I think you're sweet too, well I was wondering…you know…since you don't have anybody to bunk with…and I don't have anyone to bunk with…why don't you and me bunk together?" Shippo asked out nervously.

"Oh that's sound awesome we should do that!" _Holy fuck, this is way too good to be freaking true!_

"So, are you gonna get the stuff or are we gonna stand here all day?" Kilala asked, getting her spunk back.

"Yeah, it's over here, let's go."

**InuYasha and Kagome**

"Urgh! Everyone has a bunk buddy!" Kagome whispered harshly to InuYasha, whose arm she was hooking onto with.

"Bunk buddy?" InuYasha asked, "What are you, a 2 year old?"

"Shut it dog boy!"

"Stop calling me dog boy!"

"Whatever, that means we gotta stay in a freaking cabin for a freaking week, alone together!"

"Well who says we're gonna be in a dinky ol' cabin the whole time?" InuYasha asked.

"Whatever, there better be two beds, I ain't sharing with you like we used to when we were 4, and you kick too much!"

"I do not…I stretch."

"Suuure, whatever!"

"Come on lets go to the food court, this place is bugging me!"

"Whatever InuYasha whatever."

**Food Court**

"Hey Sango, Miro!" Kagome yelled at the two.

"Hey."

"Sup?"

"Nothing, so should we get something to eat?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah. Let's wait for the others first though." Kagome suggested.

"Keh, their the ones the are late, why do we gotta wait?"

"Because it's the nice thing to do, plus their probably on their way, stupid!"

"Wench."

"Bastard."

"Idiot!"

"Moron!"

"Oh boy, you'd think they were 3year olds trapped inside of 18 years olds bodies." Miroku whispered to Sango.

"Yup."

While the on going battle of words kept its pace, the other two waited for the others to come. Slowly group by group would filter into the food court until everyone was there…and yet InuYasha and Kagome were still fighting…

"Murble!"

"Swiry."

"Hey what does Murble and Swiry mean?" Asked Rin.

"I have not a clue." Said Sesshomaru.

"Murble is another word for loser, and Swiry is another word for Bitch…Kagome told me what it meant…they made it up the last time they were at the mall." Sango explained.

"Wow…I've never seen two teens act so immature before." Koga spoke up.

"I know what you mean." Said Ayame.

"Ok enough stupid brother and Kagome…let's go and eat." Sesshomaru silenced them both.

"Whoa…when did you guys get here?" Asked InuYasha.

"Yash…we've been here for at least 20 minutes."

"Keh."

"Well then let's eat…okay so what will it be for today? New York fries, Sushi, Taco Time or A&W?" Asked Shippo.

"Um….New York Fries!" Ayame and Koga yelled at once.

"Sushi!" Yelled InuYasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Taco Time!" Yelled Shippo and Kilala.

"Ha, A&W owns all of you!" Sango and Miroku yelled.

"Does not." argued InuYasha.

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too times infinity but what!"

"Oh Yeah!" Sango and Miroku high fived.

"Damn…I forgot about that."

The teens went to order their food and then picked a spot to just relax and hang out; after they were done eating they went home and packed all their new things. They then went downstairs and decided to play truth or dare…

"Okay…so InuYasha truth or dare?" Asked Kilala with a smirk.

"Okay…Dare, I ain't afraid." InuYasha defended.

"Okay…I dare you to go over eat a spoon full of peanut butter and then kiss Kagome!" Kilala said in triumph.

"What?!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Are you insane?"

"Possibly…"

"Okay what ever." InuYasha went to the kitchen and put a spoon full of peanut butter in his mouth then went over to Kagome.

"InuYasha don't you fucking dare…I'll hurt you…you too Kilala!" Kagome threatened backing up into the couch.

Everyone was laughing and waiting for InuYasha and Kagome to kiss…this was just way too funny to miss.

"Go on Man kiss her!" Koga yelled.

InuYasha went to Kagome, took her and dipped her like they would if they were dancing and gave her a kiss full of peanut butter

"Awwww nasty! I hate peanut butter!"

Everyone was on the ground laughing while InuYasha ate the remains of the peanut butter.

"Har har." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Okay my turn…um…Koga Truth or Dare?" InuYasha asked.

"Dare."

"Okay I dare you to…." InuYasha paused for dramatic affect.

"Hurry up man!" Koga rushed.

"Okay, okay…I dare you to give…Miroku a lap dance!" Everyone was once again on the ground laughing hard.

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

"I agree!" Miroku said standing up.

"Too bad…you gotta." Shippo said.

"Damn you all!" Koga said as he walked over to Miroku.

"Man, no way!"

"Suck it up wussy!" Koga yelled.

"This is gonna be good." Kagome whispered to Sango.

InuYasha started the music, _toxic_ by Brittany spears, Koga sat on Miroku's lap, as Miroku tried to get away, Sesshomaru was holding him down and laughing, everyone was laughing their heads off. Koga started swaying his hips and dancing around Miroku.

"That was great!" yelled Kilala.

"Shut up." Koga and Miroku grumbled at the same time.

"Aw…my poor baby, you can sit next to me then." Ayame said patting the spot next to her.

"Okay, well we're gonna have to stop, we gotta get a train at 6 tomorrow and it's already 11:30pm." Said Rin.

"Yeah, let's go, that was a great game!" Ayame said.

"I can never look at Koga the same way ever again." Miroku shivered.

"Neither can I. Koga said.

They all headed off to bed, ready to start a new day tomorrow…with a few less lap dances.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, R&R if you wanna! Peace out!**

**Vixen **


	5. Chapter 5

Becoming the Image

Train Tragedy

**In the Morning**

**Kagome and Sango's room**

"Uhhhh….why so early?" Kagome asked.

"Uhh…sleep…pillow….blanket…." Sango answered…well…sort of.

**Koga and Shippo's room**

"I hate the world, I hate this train and I hate you!" Koga cursed as he tried to get his socks on.

"Aren't you going a little overboard?" Shippo asked, he had already gotten up at 5:30am, he was ready and set.

"No."

**InuYasha and Miroku's room**

The room was silent except for InuYasha and Miroku's snores….

**Rin, Kilala and Ayame's room**

"Holy fuck! It's 5:45am! Get up!" Yelled Kilala.

"Five more minutes Mom." Rin said in her sleep as Ayame lazily tried to wake her up.

"I ain't your mom, now get up!" Ayame yelled, causing Rin to jump out of bed.

**Sesshomaru's room**

It was empty seeing as he got up at five and was already downstairs and waiting.

**Down stairs at the front door**

"I'm glad to see you're all awake, now let's head on out!" Kikyo said in a cheerful voice.

"Yeah huh…"InuYasha, who amazingly woke up in time, said in a lazy voice.

"Sure thing." Kagome said in a tired voice.

"Stop talking so loud!" Kilala yelled trying to cover her ears.

"I hate you all." Said Koga.

"Koga…Shut up." Shippo and Miroku said, he had been cursing everything in sight, even the TV when he came down stairs.

"Come on Kids be happy!"

"Why are you so hyper?" asked Ayame, she couldn't see how anyone could be this hyper at this time of day.

"She had a lot of coffee this morning, if she didn't then she would be exactly like you." Naraku said.

All the teens got into the limo and were off to the train station to get to the cabin. All of them were asleep, except for Sesshomaru and Rin who were talking about the cabin and how much they were going to do once they got there.

2 hours passed by before they finally made it to the train station, Kikyo left them and said she'd pick them up at the same time in a week, she also told them that it was secluded so no one would know they were there.

They went in and showed their tickets then went to the platform…where they we're literally trampled by teens who wanted there autograph. After signing about a million, books, photos and about anything you can name they were finally let to rest in peace and quiet.

"That was so cool! Some chick asked me to sign her chest!" Miroku said with a giddy smile on his face.

"Shut it pervert!" Sango said in a grumpy voice, she was still tired.

"Some chick tried to get a lock of my hair…talk about stalkers." Rin said.

"I know this guy asked if he could get my bra." popped in Ayame.

"Hey…he asked me that too!" Kagome said.

"Same here!" Said Kilala.

"Ewwwwwwwww!" They all shouted at once.

"Anyways, when exactly is our train getting here?" Asked InuYasha impatiently.

"What do you mean _our_ train?" Asked Ayame.

"Well didn't you guys hear Kikyo?" Asked Shippo.

"She said that we had our own private train, so we don't have to have crazy stalking fans on board with us." Sesshomaru concluded.

"Oh, cool!" Kilala exclaimed.

"So we could run around the train and sing Rudolph the red nose reindeer with out getting in trouble?" Asked Rin all of a sudden, every one looked at her like she was crazy.

"What…it was just a question."

They had a good laugh and waited a while more for their train to come.

"Hey here's our train!" called Shippo.

They all got their stuff ready and boarded the train once they were on they took different seats and waited in an empty train, they started playing twenty questions until the train abruptly stopped.

"What the--?" asked Koga.

"The hell?" InuYasha said.

The voice on the intercom came on and they all listened.

"_Please remain calm, the train has had a little accident, we will get it fix as soon as possible, you need to stay aboard for the next 6 hours, sorry for the delay__."_ and then the voice turned off.

"What?!" Yelled Ayame.

"We're all gonna die!" Rin yelled.

"Calm down Rin, it'll be okay, we just got to entertain ourselves for…6 hours." Kagome reasoned.

"Oh crap, what are we gonna do?" Asked InuYasha.

"We could finish our game of Truth or Dare?" said Kilala with a smirk.

"No way in Hell!"

"Yeah right!" yelled Miroku.

"Okay…how about we play…Go fish?" suggested Shippo, head brought a deck of cards along so they sat down and played a few games.

Some people started to leave, Sesshomaru and Rin went to the far end of the train and started talking, Kilala, Shippo, Ayame and Koga were the only ones playing. Miroku and Sango went to sleep and InuYasha and Kagome were having a staring contest.

"Wow this is boring, how much time have we wasted our lives away?" Asked Sango when she woke up.

"We got…another three hours." Shippo said looking at his watch.

"Urgh!" Groaned the whole train.

"So what do we do then, I ain't playing another round of Go fish." said Ayame.

"Um….what is there to do?" Asked Kilala.

"How about we just go exploring or whatever?" suggested InuYasha.

"Wow, that's the first smart thing you've said since….well since ever!" Kagome mocked.

"Hey…I take that as an insult." InuYasha said.

"It was meant to be." Kagome muttered.

The group of friends split off into different directions, Kilala with Shippo, Sango with Miroku, Ayame with Koga, Rin with Sesshomaru and Kagome with InuYasha.

**Kilala and Shippo**

"This Bites!" Kilala yelled.

"Yup." Shippo agreed.

"Where are we?"

"Well…I think where in the, well I'm not actually sure." was Shippo's oh so brilliant reply.

The room was old and dusty, it had a bunch of old things from the 1600's, old cloths, old, boxed everything.

"Hey…I got an idea!" Kilala yelled she walked over and picked up an old dress she dusted it off and put it on, Shippo then took an old suit and put it on, they started waling around and finding everything they could think of.

"I can't believe we're playing freaking dress up!" Shippo sighed out.

"Hey, shut up its freaking fun!" Kilala yelled back, they started looking around for ore old things.

**Sango and Miroku**

Sango and Miroku were in the kitchen, they were finding a bunch of stuff.

"Okay on the count of three, eat as much of the cake as you can with out using your hands and we'll see who the winner is, oh and you only get a minute." Sango explained, they had found three double chocolate fudge cakes and were trying to see who could eat it the fastest.

"One…Two…Three!" They started stuffing their faces, getting chocolate everywhere, by the time the minute was over Sango had won, eating three quarters of her cake while, Miroku had only eaten Half.

"No fair you started before me!" Miroku yelled.

"I did not you big wussy!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!

"Did not!

"Did too!

And that's how they were, yelling at each other before they found a dozen brownies, and they tried to see who could finish them off the fastest.

**Sesshomaru and Rin**

"Okay…3!"

"Nope…4"

"Okay think of another number!" Rin said.

Sesshomaru and Rin had been trying to guess what number the other was thinking, and to see who guessed right the most, Sesshomaru was winning by two.

"Okay….ready."

"Okay….24!"

"Nope….23"

"You're doing that on purpose!" Rin accused.

"Am not." Sesshomaru defended.

"Are too!" Rin taunted.

"Are not…I refuse to go down to InuYasha's way of winning." Sesshomaru announced.

"Fine then I win." Rin announced back.

"Do not"

"Do too!"

"Do not"

"Do to times a Google! Ha I won!"

Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head, before Rin started guessing again.

**InuYasha and Kagome**

InuYasha and Kagome were sitting on opposite seats staring at each other, and then InuYasha blinked.

"Ha I win again!" Kagome jumped up and down.

"Best out of three!" InuYasha challenged.

"Fine!" they sat down in the front of the train and started to stare at each other again.

Suddenly the intercom went on.

"_Attention all passengers, the train is now fixed, please take a seat you shall be in Kyoto in another half hour, sorry for the delay__ please have a happy trip"_ then the voice turned off.

Shippo, Kilala, Rin, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Koga and Ayame ran to where InuYasha and Kagome were, they all looked at each other before they yelled.

"Hooray!"

"Sango is that chocolate on your face?" Kagome asked.

Sango wiped off her face and shook her head .

"Nice hat Shippo." Koga said.

Shippo took off the old hat and threw it across the room, he then turned back to them and smiled.

"I'm not gonna even ask." Kagome said with a shake of her head.

"Good cause I wasn't even gonna say anything." Shippo nodded.

"So, who are all the cabin mates?" Asked Miroku.

"Um…well I'm with Koga." piped up Ayame.

"I'm with Miroku." Said Sango.

"I'm with Shippo!" Said Kilala.

"I'm sadly with Dog Boy." Kagome sighed.

"Hey!" InuYasha said.

"I'm with Sesshy!" Rin said, every one turned to look at her then turned to 'Sesshy' before they bursted out laughing.

"Ha, Sesshy that's a new one!" InuYasha laughed.

Sesshomaru sighed and waited it out.

"Ok so that's everyone." Miroku concluded, just before the intercom went on, all the friends looked up and the speaker and waited for the announcement, hoping it was something worth listening to.

"_Hello, we have just pulled into Kyoto station please step out and get your luggage, hope you had a great ride, and sorry again for the delay__."_

"Yes!" they all yelled, and got off to the platform.

**A/N: HeyHi! Well hope you liked it; see you all next time R&R if you wanna! Peace out!**

**Vixen **


	6. Chapter 6

Becoming the Image

Cabin Blues

"Yes!" They all yelled, and got off to the platform.

They saw a limo waiting for them outside, they got their luggage and walked out, they were about a foot away from the limo before a whole bunch of reporters and fans came rushing at them. They were asking a whole bunch of questions.

The teens were starting to get annoyed, InuYasha wrapped an arm around Kagome and pushed his way through, he had told everyone to just follow him. Lights were flashing from cameras, people were yelling a screaming, they all had to cover their eyes and ears. Finally after all the chaos they had made it to the limo which quickly drove away.

"Damn that was hectic!" Koga cursed.

"You can say that again." Ayame rolled her eyes; it was the same thing every time they came to a new place.

"Well at least we're out!" Shippo brightened up the mood.

InuYasha's arm was still around Kagome's shoulders, they both didn't really notice, but Miroku and Sango sure as hell did. They looked at each other and smirked.

"Well how long will it take to get to the Cabin?" Asked Kilala.

"Well…Kikyo said it should only take about an hour….wanna play Go fish?" Asked Rin.

Every one rolled their eyes and laughed.

"It was just a suggestion." Rin said in her defense.

They all started playing go fish, soon they were at the cabin, snow was everywhere, it was like a white canvas. People were building snowman, having snow ball wars, it was so peaceful. The gang couldn't wait until they were doing that stuff.

The limo kept driving until it pulled up to this lodge, it was made out of wood, and it was huge! It had big windows every where and the front door was bright red, on its left there were three cabins and on its right there were two cabins.

Sango and Miroku took the close one on the right, and InuYasha and Kagome took the far one on the right. Sesshomaru and Rin took the far one on the left, Koga and Ayame took the one in the middle, Shippo and Kilala took the one closest to the main Cabin.

They decided to get their stuff unpacked first and then they would go and meet each other in the main cabin.

**Sesshomaru and Rin's Cabin**

"Wow, this thing is huge!" Rin yelled.

"I guess." Sesshomaru said not even looking.

"Ok I get the bedroom closest to the Door!"

The cabins were like a house each, they had kitchens, bathrooms, two bed rooms, and a living room.

"Alright I love this place!"

Rin ran back to the living room to find Sesshomaru asleep on the couch, she laughed and went to lay next to him, she felt and arm wrap around her waist and she smiled, they both lay asleep.

**Koga and Ayame's Cabin**

"Holy Mother shit!" Koga yelled when he saw their cabin.

"Koga move out of the door way, your fat ass his blocking the freaking door!" Ayame yelled in annoyance, she had so many luggages she could barely walk.

"Sorrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy…miss Bully!" Koga teased.

"Har Har!" Ayame said as she got through Koga and into the cabin. She was truly amazed!

"Come on we better unload all this crap." Koga said getting her attention.

"Ok….I get the room closest to the kitchen!"

"Damn…you're probably gonna raid the fridge at night aren't yeah Koga?" Ayame asked with a smirk.

"Probably."

**Shippo and Kilala's Cabin**

"Oh my fucking fudge! This place is freaking huge!" Kilala exclaimed.

"Holy cow!" Shippo said as soon as he got in.

"I'll race yeah for the room with the view!" Kilala yelled.

"Ok…one, two Go!" Shippo yelled as he ran for the room he got in and started jumping on the bed.

"Hey ya little cheater!"

"I didn't cheat…you're just a slow runner." Shippo said in triumph.

"Sure whatever…cheater."

"Come on, I'll help you unpack then." Shippo reasoned out, he climbed off the bed and took her stuff into her room.

They sat down beside each other and started getting all her stuff out, each enjoying each other's company.

**Miroku and Sango's Cabin**

"You perv do that again and you won't be able to have kids!" Sango yelled, as soon as they had gotten in and she had shut the door, Miroku had grabbed her butt, she swung around and slapped him.

"Why Sango…dear…I didn't do anything, my hand just slipped." Miroku said, feigning innocence.

"Oh I'm so sure it slipped twice!" Sango yelled loudly.

She ran upstairs took the room with the best view and shut the door…she started beating her pillow pretending it was the local perv downstairs.

Miroku laughed it off and went to his room; he started to unpack, thinking how great this trip was going to be.

**InuYasha and Kagome's Cabin**

"Holy freaking Moses!" Kagome yelled.

"Whoa, it's like our third floor!" InuYasha yelled referring to their house.

"Yeah, let's check out the rooms!" Kagome yelled, taking his hand and dragging him up the stairs.

Kagome went to the first room she saw and then she stood in shock once realization dawned upon her .

"HOLY FUCK, NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL, FUCK YOU!" Kagome yelled, InuYasha sat there stunned, Kagome never swore that much.

"What?" InuYasha asked not getting it.

"We have to sleep in the same bed!" Kagome yelled.

"What?!" InuYasha finally looked inside the room, it was spacious, had a vanity mirror, a walk in closet, and a door leading to the bathroom, he then took a better look to see only one king sized bed. It had red silk sheets and a neatly carved head board.

"Why would they only have one bed?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't know! You're sleeping on the couch though!" Kagome yelled.

"What no way in all of the heavens!" InuYasha yelled.

"Yes way!" Kagome argued back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"How about we settle this in a mature way." InuYasha suggested.

"Ok, how do we do this in a mature way, oh mighty one?" Kagome asked in sarcasm.

"Well…duh, rock paper scissors!" InuYasha said like it was the obvious thing to do.

"Ok."

They played three games of rock paper scissors, in the end InuYasha came out victorious, Kagome went downstairs mumbling about the Gods hating her, while she set up her 'room' in the living room.

**In the Main Cabin**

"Hey guys!" Ayame yelled waving InuYasha and Kagome over, they started talking and Kagome told them about the whole only one bed thing, they all laughed…even Sesshomaru.

"It's not that funny!" Kagome huffed.

"Yeah, so shut your mouths!" InuYasha yelled at his friends.

"It sure as hell is funny!" Koga laughed out.

"I mean two people that hate each other not only have to spend the whole week in a cabin together but they have to share a bed!" Kilala summed up.

"So InuYasha…thinking of something?" Miroku wiggled his eyebrows, Sango back handed him one while everyone laughed.

"For your information, Kagome has to sleep on the couch, while I get the bed."

"How did you decide that?" Shippo asked.

"Well how else would we? We settled it like mature adults." InuYasha said calmly.

"So…you played rock, papers scissors?" asked Sesshomaru.

"…yeah…"

The group started laughing, before they decided to go skiing. They all got geared up and went to the expert slope, they had been skiing since they were little, all of them were pretty good.

"Sango race you down the hill?" Kagome asked with a smirk.

"Sure you're on!" They got ready and went.

"I have my money on Sango, she's pretty fast, she's a little ahead of Kagome." Miroku and Koga both bet on Sango.

Sesshomaru, Shippo and InuYasha both knew better, Kagome always had plan b, if she couldn't gain on them, they smirked and watched

"3…2…1." Shippo counted down, as soon as he said one Kagome started throwing snow balls at Sango before Sango finally fell down, Kagome won.

"I knew she would use that one!" Shippo yelled.

"Dammit, Sango lost?" Miroku said.

The two girls ran back up Sango cursing Kagome the whole way.

"Cheater!"

"I did not." Kagome shrugged her shoulders, calmly.

"Sure Kagome!" the group started laughing as Kagome and Sango stated yelling at each other some more; they all went skiing for a while before they had a huge snowball fight.

It was girls against guys; they were chucking it at each other for a good hour before the girls finally won. They went inside and made some hot chocolate in the main cabin. It was getting late so they all went to their own cabins, waiting for another day to come.

** Sesshomaru and Rin's cabin**

"Good night Sesshy!" Rin called from her room.

"Good night Rin." Sesshomaru's rough voice called back.

**Koga and Ayame's Cabin**

"Good night Koga!" Ayame yelled.

"Night Ay!" Koga called back.

**Shippo and Kilala's Cabin**

"Sweet dreams Shippo!" Kilala said.

"Same to you Kilala!" Shippo replied.

**Sango and Miroku's Cabin**

"Night Pervert!" Sango called in a fake sweet voice.

"Night my dearest!" Miroku called back.

"Don't call me that!"

"Night Babe!" Miroku said instead.

**InuYasha and Kagome's Cabin**

Outside there was a snow storm picking up, white flurries were everywhere, the sound of the howling wind blowing through the air.

InuYasha had just gotten out of his shirt and pants; he was only wearing his boxers. He and Kagome had already said good night so he got into bed, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

'_Kagome probably needs to go to the washroom, wow this storms pretty heavy.'_ InuYasha thought.

He heard a light knock on the door.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

The door came opened then closed, Kagome walked over to InuYasha.

"InuYasha can I please stay with you tonight?" Kagome asked in a hurried voice, InuYasha didn't notice.

"Is this some lame excuse to get the bed?" InuYasha rolled his eyes and turned over, Kagome was wearing a short red nightgown, she was shaking a bit, he pulled back the covers and sat up

"What's wrong?" he asked, "are you hurt?"

"No, I-I'm scared of snow storms…" Kagome squeaked out.

InuYasha laughed a bit, he remembered, the last time Kagome saw a snow storm he had to hold her all night.

"Hey don't laugh at me!" Kagome huffed.

"I'm not laughing at you; sure you can stay with me." InuYasha got farther into the bed, and pulled back the covers so Kagome could get in; she got in and snuggled into his warmth. She heard another loud howl from outside and she snuggled even farther in. InuYasha snaked his arm around her waist protectively, instantly Kagome relaxed.

"Don't worry, the storm will let up soon." InuYasha soothed her.

"Thank you Yash."

"You're welcome Kag."

'_Wow, it's been a long time since we used our nick names…'_Was Kagome's last thought before she fell into a deep sleep, with InuYasha protecting her…

In the morning, Kagome was the first to wake, later that night around 4 in the morning, she had gotten a phone call from Sango, saying that the rest of the gang were going to raid the fridge in the main cabin, she said the snow was pretty deep, so they might just sleep in the lodge, if they were to lazy, Sango had invited her and InuYasha but Kagome declined, she just wanted to go back to sleep in InuYasha's arms,

Kagome yawned and looked at her companion, he looked so cute, his eyes were closed and he had his mouth slightly opened, he looked just like an angel…..and his chest was so well toned…

Kagome squeaked and shook her head…what was she thinking; this was InuYasha the guy that stuck gum in her hair in grade 5!

Kagome went downstairs to see how much snow there was…that is before she screamed. InuYasha instantly woke up, he looked around for Kagome, when he didn't see her he started to panic, he ran downstairs to see Kagome looking outside horrified.

"What's wrong Kagome?!" InuYasha asked in a hurried voice.

"…We're snowed in!"

**A/N: Well there you have it, chap. 7! Hope you enjoyed it peace out!**** R&R is you wanna!**

**Vixen **


	7. Chapter 7

Becoming the Image

Snowed In

**Last time on Becoming the Image**

_Kagome went downstairs to see how much snow there was…tat is before she screamed. InuYasha instantly woke up, he looked around for Kagome, when he didn't see her he started to panic, he ran downstairs to see Kagome looking outside horrified._

"_What's wrong Kagome?!" InuYasha asked in a hurried voice_

"…_We're snowed in!"_

**Present Day**

"SAY WHAT?!" InuYasha yelled.

"We're freaking snowed in!" Kagome repeated.

"Dammit all to hell!" InuYasha cursed.

Kagome moved to the side and InuYasha could see that they door way was filled with snow, InuYasha sighed and sat on the couch.

"This has got to be hell." InuYasha whispered.

"Tell me about it." Kagome said, her cell phone rang and she ran to go get it.

"Hello?" Kagome asked.

"KAG, YOU'RE ALIVE!" Sango screamed into the phone.

"Yeah…"

"Well, the whole gang is in the main cabin, we're snowed in how about you two?" Asked Ayame as she took the phone away from the hysterical Sango.

"Yeah, same here."

"Well this sucks!" Said Kilala, taking the phone away from Ayame.

"Well at least you have company, I only have InuYasha!" Kagome yelled.

"…Oh yeah." Kilala whispered into the phone,

"Miroku wants to speak to you." She said abruptly.

"Hey Kag."

"Hey Miro."

"I just wanted to say…don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He hung up before Kagome could say anything.

"PERV!" Kagome yelled.

"Who was that?" InuYasha asked standing in the doorway, his chest still bare, his boxers low on his hips.

"Uh…Sango, their all stuck in the main cabin." Kagome chocked out.

"Ok, wanna do something?" InuYasha asked.

"Sure…but what?"

"You choose."

"….Ok." Kagome said with a smirk.

**In the Main Cabin**

"I spy with my little eye…something that is white." Rin said looking around.

"Is it…snow?" Sesshomaru said absently.

"Yuuuup…ok your turn." Rin said lazily.

"Uh…I spy with my little eye…."

"Ok, you got a 3?" Shippo asked Kilala.

"Nope, go fish, you got a 6?" Kilala asked Koga.

"Go fish, you got an ace Ayame?" Koga turned to Ayame.

"Nope…."

"Okay, I'm think of a number from 1 to 10, what is it Sango?" Miroku asked Sango.

"Um...is it…one?"

"Nope."

"Two?"

"Nope."

"Three?"

"Nope."

"Four?"

"Nope."

"Five?"

"Nope."

"Six?"

"Nope."

"Seven?"

"Nope."

"Eight?"

"Nope."

"Nine?"

"Nope."

"Ten?"

"Nope."

"Miroku, I asked you all the numbers!" Sango said irritated.

"Uh...I forgot my number."

"URGH!"

**InuYasha and Kagome's Cabin**

"So…why did you make me do this?" InuYasha asked.

"Because you said I could pick!" Kagome said back.

"Yeah but I didn't think you were going to pick baking cookies!" InuYasha sighed as he took a pan of freshly made chocolate chip cookies out.

"Yeah, well that's your problem!"

"Ok, now we gotta wait for them to cool off, what do you wanna do while we're waiting?" InuYasha asked, Kagome looked up at him, and he laughed, while they were cooking she had gotten flour on her cheek.

"What?"

"You have something on your cheek." Kagome tried to wipe it off but she missed.

"Here, I'll get it."

InuYasha walked over to her and took a rag, he held her head back a little, and wiped her cheek of all the flour, he then looked into her eyes, deep brown and molten gold met.

Familiar brown and gold were staring deep into each other, they were getting lost in each other's eyes, the distance between each other was closing, and both were closing their eyes were slowly drifting shut.

'_I can't stop myself, she's so beautiful…'_ InuYasha thought as he leaned in closer.

'_He's so handsome…his eyes are like pools of gold…I'm getting myself lost in them…'_ Kagome thought as she started leaning into him as well.

Just as their lips were to touch…Kagome's cell phone rang, breaking the spell of passion that had held them, Kagome and InuYasha blushed before looking away and Kagome went to get her cell.

"Hello?" She asked in an irritated voice.

"Hey Kag, It's me Shippo, we just wanted to check in on you, hoping you to didn't kill each other yet."

"We didn't, so anyway what are you guys doing?" Kagome asked.

"We're about to watch a movie, how about you guys?"

"Um…we're about to eat some cookies we made, then I dunno what."

"Cool, well I got to go, we're staring the movie, call you tomorrow!" Shippo hung up and Kagome went downstairs.

InuYasha was leaning against the table, his eyes closed, he was still in his boxers, they both hadn't changed, Kagome walked over beside him and he opened his eyes.

"Um…So who was that?" InuYasha asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Just Shippo, checking in on us…"

Another tense silence past over the two teens,

'_Ok…what am I gonna do, I almost kissed Kagome! I hate her...I do right…?'_ InuYasha thought confused.

'_Oh man, only Kagome Higurashi could get herself into crappy situations!'_ Kagome berated herself.

"So…um…about that almost kiss…" InuYasha said bluntly.

"Only you could make something so awkward…more awkward." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Well…about it..." InuYasha began.

"It was probably just, you know the heat of the moment kinda thing." Kagome said in a rush 'then_ why do I want it to happen again?'_

"Yeah…you're right." InuYasha said, turning his head away, '_But I wish it was more Kag…I wish it was more…Whoa…where was that?! Shut up stupid Brain!'_

"Well, come on let's sit down and eat those cookies!" InuYasha said,

"Sure!" Kagome agreed, it was getting kinda dark, she turned off all of the lights, and let the fire place burn, InuYasha and her sat down in front of it eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate.

**In the Main Cabin**

"That had to be the gayest movie…EVER!" Koga said.

"What are you talking about it kick major butt!" Miroku defended, they had just finished watching Lord of the Rings, 3.

"I have to agree with Koga, it wasn't good." Ayame said.

"It sucked!" Shippo yelled.

"It rocked!" Kilala argued.

"It could have been better," Rin and Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, same." Sango put her opinion in.

"Whatever!" Miroku said.

"How do you think my idiot brother and Kagome are?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Probably ripping each other's throat out." Koga said absently.

"Or…doing it." Miroku said…

They all stared at him, the guys looking at him like he was crazy, and the girls looking at him like her was going to die. The girl's started closing in on him, he was backing away slowly.

"I didn't mean anything, please have mercy! Help me!" Miroku screamed.

All that could be heard from the cabins were Miroku's screams and yells, echoing through the mountains.

**InuYasha and Kagome's Cabin**

"Remember that day, in grade three, when Mrs. Yamata, yelled at you for saying shit, then all a sudden you asked her where babies came from?" Kagome asked laughing.

"Oh yeah, I remember, or that time when Tsubaki, kicked you and then later on we pushed her off the swing?"

"Oh yeah, she was so mean too me, but we got her back." Kagome laughed again.

They had been sitting there walking down memory lane, for the last 2 hours, they were laughing so hard that they both had tears in their eyes.

They went silent, trying to catch their breathe, they were sitting by the fire, and a blanket was surrounding them, InuYasha's arm was around Kagome's shoulder keeping the blanket around them.

"…InuYasha?" Kagome asked in a hesitant voice.

"Yeah?"

"Why…why did you leaving me?"

"What I never left you."

"Yeah…when we started elementary, you ditched me…"

"I-I was young and stupid, I didn't know what I was doing…"

"Sure…whatever." Kagome said, she was a bit cheesed off.

"I-"

"Whatever, let's go to sleep, it's already like 3 in the morning."

"Okay…do you wanna sleep in my bed or on the couch tonight?" InuYasha asked _Wait what I'm I saying, make that Bitch sleep on the couch!_

"Um…I think I should sleep on the couch." Kagome said.

"Good, cause I don't want ya in my bed!" InuYasha said harshly.

"Good, cause I'd start to worry if you did!" Kagome yelled back.

"Keh." InuYasha went upstairs and climbed into bed.

Kagome took the blanket to the conch and tried to fall asleep…both were restless, with a billion thoughts going through their heads, but only one stood out,

'_What the hell happened today?'_

**A/N: Mwa hahahahahaha…wasn't that crazy?**** Well, I just wanted to thank all of my readers, especially the ones that reviewed, you guys rock my world! Well hope you all enjoyed it, R&R if you wanna! Peace **

**Vixen**


	8. Chapter 8

Becoming the Image

Snowed in part 2

**Main Cabin**

The shines of the morning rain were coming through the windows; all of the teens were starting to wake up slowly. The first two to wake up were Sesshomaru and Rin, The Koga, Ayame, Kilala and Shippo.

"Miroku get your leg off of mine!" Sango yelled.

Miroku pulled his leg off, and sat up; he was still half a sleep.

"So…do you think we're still snowed in?" Asked Sesshomaru.

Rin got up ran to the front door and opened the door knob…to see wonderful white snow….

"Aw Man." Koga yelled.

"Well, I'm going into the computer room upstairs, anyone care to join?" Shippo asked.

"I'll go!" Kilala said as she jumped up and walked upstairs with Shippo.

"Well, I'm gonna watch the movie again, anyone wanna come?" Miroku asked.

"I'll go." Sango said.

"Same with me." Rin put in.

"I'll join as well." Sesshomaru said, walking over to the group who went upstairs into the other games room.

"So…what do you wanna do?" asked Koga to Ayame.

"I dunno, wanna just watch TV?"

"Sure." They walked over and flipped on the TV, the first thing they saw was a reporter saying frantically that _The Shikon's_ were stuck in a cabin, for at least a another 2 days.

"Aw snap, we're stuck in a cabin for another 2 days? Well that sucks!" Koga exclaimed.

"Yup." Ayame said the two started watching some other shows.

**InuYasha and Kagome's Cabin**

Kagome had just woken up, she was on the couch, her hair tussled and unruly, she looked over to see InuYasha sitting with his back to the couch, sleeping. She was surprised, why would he be sitting here. His head was hanging forward, his arms around his bent legs.

She sat up and sat on the ground in front of InuYasha.

"Pst… InuYasha, why are you sitting here?" Kagome whispered softly.

"Unh…I just…went to sleep…leave me alone …asshole." InuYasha grunted out, he was talking in his sleep, Kagome started asking a few more questions.

"Ok…Why did you just get to sleep, and why here?" Kagome asked in the same soft voice.

"Because…You were screaming in you're sleep about a nightmare, so I stayed beside you the whole night… and I just fell to sleep." InuYasha replied lazily.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Kagome again.

"..Because…I was worried….now shut up …I'm tired." InuYasha said as he turned to the side, Kagome smiled, so he was worried about her!

She walked into her /InuYasha's closet and put on one of the turtle necks she bought at the mall, she was wearing a black turtle neck and her black low riser jeans.

She went into the kitchen and started making some coffee.

**Shippo and Kilala**

"So what game is this?"

"Guild Wars, pretty fun, wanna try?" Shippo asked Kilala.

"Sure." They had been playing Guild wars for an hour; Kilala was slowly learning what to do.

"Okay, so how do I attack?" Kilala asked Shippo,

She was sitting in the main chair in front of the computer, Shippo went over to her, leaning over her from the back, he took her hand, that was on the mouse and placed his hand over hers, he then showed her how to attack and what not. Kilala blushed and looked at him; she had a mysterious glint in her eyes.

"Um…Shippo, sorry could you do that again?" Kilala asked in an innocent voice.

"Sure." Shippo smiled sweetly.

He leaned over her back and placed his hand on top of hers, she guided the mouse and showed her again what to do.

"Oh I see." Kilala said smirking.

Shippo was still over her and his hand was still on hers, Kilala turned her head slightly, Shippo looked down at her, they locked eyes and leaned in close the distance was getting smaller and smaller.

Their eyes drifted shut and their lips connected, the passion that past between them, could have gone on forever…but all good things must come to an end…some time or later. The two teens chose later….

**Sango, Rin, Miroku and Sesshomaru**

"Ok…well let's take a break; my legs are starting to cramp." Sango said, she stopped the movie and stretched.

"So…how long do you guys think this stupid snow is going to stay?" Rin asked.

"Probably…forever." Miroku said in a deep mysterious voice.

"Miro…Shut up." Sesshomaru said with a roll of his eyes.

**InuYasha and Kagome's Cabin**

InuYasha started to slowly wake up, his nose smelled fresh coffee, he lazily got up and walked into the kitchen, wearing nothing but boxers, his eyes still half lidded, he walked in took the cup of coffee from Kagome's hands, while she was reading a book, and sipped it, he 'mmm'd, and then kissed Kagome on the cheek, not even noticing what he had just done.

"Hey Kag, good coffee." InuYasha then took the cup and walked upstairs to get changed.

"…" Kagome was in shock, he had just kissed her on the cheek…and he didn't even know it!

"Hey…Wait a minute…InuYasha give me my coffee back!" Kagome yelled as she followed him up the stairs, she walked into his room, to see him pulling on a tight black t-shirt.

"You know you should knock, once in a while Kag." InuYasha said.

"Yeah, and you should stop stealing my coffee!" Kagome said back.

"I'm so tired." InuYasha yawned, we walked over and hugged Kagome, giving her coffee back.

"Sorry, but now you have to make me a cup." InuYasha walked over to the door and walked down the stairs.

"Damn, he must be extremely tired…he just hugged me!" Kagome whispered.

**Main Cabin**

"Hey people, let's do something together!" Rin said happily, they had finished the movie off, a while ago and they didn't know what to do.

"Um…." No one had an idea, Kilala and Shippo came down the stairs, Shippo had an arm around Kilala's waist and Kilala had an arm around Shippo's waist.

"So…what's with that?" Sango asked pointing a finger at them.

"Um…well…Me and Kilala are going out now." Shippo said blushing.

"AW!" Screamed the girls, they all walked over to Kilala and congratulated her.

"Nice man." Sesshomaru said.

"Good job Ship." Koga said.

"So….when are you two gonna do it?" Miroku asked.

**InuYasha and Kagome's cabin**

"Hey…InuYasha…are you still tired?"

"Nope, I'm wide awake!" InuYasha said.

"Do you remember anything?" Kagome asked in suspicion.

"No…I remember waking up and then this great coffee, where'd you get it?" InuYasha asked.

"Um…I made it..."

"Oh…Well…it's alright I guess."

"You just said it was great!" Kagome yelled.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did- - " InuYasha was cut off by Kagome's cell.

"Hello?" Kagome asked.

"Hey!" Sango said cheerfully on the other side of the phone.

"Why are you so happy?" Kagome asked.

"Oh...You know…just finished beating on Miroku."

"Ohh…I see."

"Yeah, so anyway, I hear that we're stuck for another 2 days, tops." Sango filled Kagome in.

"You serious!?" Kagome asked.

"Yup, but don't worry, things will work out…I'm sure of it." Sango said.

"Yeah sure…whatever."

"Well look I got to go, Miroku just woke up and said something stupid, see you later!" Sango said as she hung up.

"So…what did they say?" InuYasha asked.

"Well…they said that we're gonna be snowed in for 2 days, top." Kagome said.

"I'm gonna take a shower." InuYasha announced, he walked into the washroom, shed himself of his cloths and turned the water on. Warm water pelted his hard chest, running down his body. InuYasha had a lot to think about,

'_I can't deny it anymore…I think I may just like Kagome…not love…but definitely more then just friendship…what am I going to do…I'm supposed to hate her! Not like her!__This can't happen!__It's not supposed to be like this…I was supposed to fall for someone…who actually cared about me…'_

Kagome was his first friend and his best friend, she taught him to give others a try, and he made more friends…but he was young and stupid and he let her go…and she hated him for it…so in turn he hated her…but now, after all those years of insulting each other and hating each other…InuYasha realized the truth…he didn't hate her, he didn't want her to disappear…he just wanted to be with her…

'_Why does the world hate me so much….why does Kagome hate me so much…'_

InuYasha finished his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist he stepped out and walked to his room to get some cloths. He went through the door to find Kagome lying on his bed, her hands behind her head.

"What are you doing in my room?" InuYasha asked, still only wearing a towel.

"Nothing just thinking, anyways, would it be ok if I slept on the bed tonight?" Kagome asked.

"No way in Hell! I won Rock, paper scissors so I get the bed!" InuYasha yelled.

"Well to bad, I'm gonna be in the bed, so live with it!"

"Fine but it's not like I'm just gonna go and sleep on the couch, I'm gonna sleep in MY bed so live with it!" InuYasha yelled back at Kagome.

Kagome sat up in anger and walked over to InuYasha, he started backing away from her and hit the wall, she walked right up to his face, and said,

"Fine!"

InuYasha grabbed her hands and switched there places, he held her to the wall, their bodies pressing together, and smirked,

"Fine."

He let go of her, got some cloths and walked away, leaving Kagome to think.

'_Is it just me or was that waaay to hott?!'_ Kagome thought.

**Main Cabin**

"Goodnight everyone!" They all yelled, they decided they'd all sleep in the living area again.

Sango started to get comfortable when she started thinking '_That perverts hand is pretty damn close to my ass…I swear to Kami if that little lech does anything…'_

Miroku smiled as he inched his hand further '_My hand is pretty damn close to her ass…'_

_**SLAP**_

Miroku winced as Sango hit him, he pouted '_Damn.'_

Ayame rolled her eyes as she pulled the blanket up to her more '_He just had to didn't he?'_

Koga grunted '_That moron.'_

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and laid down '_He is a complete idiot.'_

Rin giggle gently '_One of these days Sango's gonna sock it to him so freaking hard.'_

Shippo wrapped an arm around Kilala and sighed '_That idiot…if he were ever to touch Kilala…I'd hurt him in so many ways…'_

Kilala blushed and leaned back into him gently '_I love Shippo…he's so sweet! God...He had to touch Sango, Miro is such a moron…'_

**InuYasha and Kagome's Cabin**

"Good night InuYasha." Kagome said from her side of the bed.

"Night Kagome." InuYasha said tiredly.

Kagome snuggled into the bed and sighed '_I__can't understand my own feelings_…_You're supposed to know if you like someone or not, duh! Urgh I hate my brain!'_

InuYasha turned to his sighed, closing his eye _'I've decided…I think I do like Kagome, maybe not love, but it definitely Ain't friendship…I'll start off as friends first…then maybe if I still have those feelings again…we could be more…Damn it's hard to keep a straight face being all Zen like, me and Kagome?---Hah that's a joke!'_

"Why are you smiling InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

**A/N: That was funny, well anyways, hoped you wonderful people liked it, see ya next time R&R if you wanna! Peace out!**

**Vixen **


	9. Chapter 9

Becoming the Image

Snowed in part 3

The sun was out and bright, the teens were all waking up, to feel warm sun shine rays on them.

"Miroku get off me ya dumb fuck!" Sango yelled, when she woke up she thought she felt a little more weight on her, she looked to see Miroku practically hanging off of her.

"Huh---" Miroku asked before Sango threw him off of her.

"Stupid Moron." Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Ow…that hurt, Sango dearest." Miroku said slyly.

"Shut up you freaking pervert!" Sango yelled, she was really grumpy in the mornings.

**InuYasha and Kagome's Cabin**

InuYasha was slowly waking up to the fresh smell of Strawberries_, Kagome_, He thought. He looked down and saw Kagome cuddled into him, her head using his arm as a pillow and his arm wrapped around her waist. He sighed in content; he turned over to his side and pulled Kagome closer to him. She grunted a bit and smiled, _Kagome is so…beautiful…say what?! Shut up brain! I hate you! _ InuYasha thought.

"Hey, Kag, I need my arm…so move you're head!" InuYasha whispered.

"Uhn." Kagome snuggled in closer, bringing her arm to wrap around InuYasha's neck

"Kag…" InuYasha whispered in surprise.

"InuYasha….I…Lo-" Kagome was interrupted by her cell; she groaned and then grabbed her cell, InuYasha pretended to be a asleep.

"What in the Hell do you want?!" Kagome whispered harshly into the phone.

"Whoa…talk about grumpy." Shippo said on the other side.

"Oh…sorry Shippo, just tired…anyways what's up?" Kagome asked.

"Oh…just wandering how you two are."

"Well InuYasha's still asleep."

"Oh, well I –" Shippo was cut off when someone took the phone from him and yelled,

"I'm dating Shippo!!!!" Kilala screamed into the phone.

"What?! No way!" Kagome said.

"Yup!"

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome whispered excitedly.

"I know---" She was cut off when the phone was taken away from her.

"Ok anyways, we got to go Kag, we'll tell you all about it later, right now Shippo has to make out with Kilala." Miroku said.

"Miroku!" Was the last thing Kagome heard before they hung up.

Kagome laughed before she went into bed with InuYasha again.

'_I can't believe that dream, I was actually gonna say I love you...to InuYasha! Holy cheese!' _Kagome shook her head and sighed.

' _Damn Shippo, he just had to call didn't her? I'm gonna maim that little runt, what in the world was Kagome gonna say?!'_ InuYasha still kept his eyes closed.

**Main Cabin**

"Miroku, you loser!" Sango yelled.

"Hey guys?" Asked Ayame.

"What?" Sango stopped her rant of who stupid Miroku was.

"Do you think that InuYasha and Kagome will ever get together?" Ayame asked out of the blue.

"Well…there both a little stubborn, I mean, InuYasha is, and he's also pig headed, stupid, lazy, spoiled…" Sesshomaru began listing it off.

"Yeah they will, I mean they gotta." Koga said.

"Yeah…well anyways, back to me." Miroku interrupted, "What do you guys wanna do?"

"Um…"

"Wanna check to see if we're still snowed in?" Rin asked.

"Nah, they said we'd be snowed in till tomorrow so, we might as well not."

"I guess..." Said Rin.

"How about we…" Koga started.

"What?" Asked Ayame.

"I dunno." Koga replied.

"Gee…thanks for the help." Miroku said.

"No problem." Koga said slyly.

**InuYasha and Kagome's Cabin**

"Hey, you're finally awake," InuYasha said, making eggs for breakfast.

"Uh…Yeah." Kagome replied slowly.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha asked putting down a plate for her.

"Nothing…just a weird dream."

"Wanna tell me about it?" InuYasha smirked knowing she wouldn't, if only he knew what she said.

"No!" Kagome said quickly.

"Ok…." They sat down and started to eat, InuYasha was staring at her the whole time, Kagome looked up and they caught each others gaze, InuYasha then snapped out of it.

'_This is getting waaay to weird', _InuYasha thought

**Main Cabin**

"Ok that's it, you touch me one more time, you over homey monkey, and I swear to all the gods that I know…I'll hurt you!" Sango screamed standing up.

"Miroku…you poor, poor moron." Sesshomaru said.

"Ok, I'm bored I'm gonna see if we're still snowed in!" Rin announced, they had sat there for 3 hours doing nothing, and she had finally had enough, she went to the front door and opened it…

"YES!" she yelled, there was snow…but not enough to keep them inside.

"What?" Koga asked, the teen walked over and opened the door and all of them started jumping up and down.

"We better get Kag; she probably killed InuYasha by now!" Sango said, they all got changed, and went over to Kagome and InuYasha's cabin.

**InuYasha and Kagome's Cabin**

InuYasha and Kagome were watching a movie; they were sitting on the couch together, and snuggled with a blanket. InuYasha's arm was around Kagome and they both didn't notice. After a while Kagome started getting tired of it and InuYasha and her started talking.

"Ok, so do you think Miroku and Sango will get together?" Kagome asked.

"Hell no, not unless her stops groping her." InuYasha laughed out.

"Ok how about Sesshomaru, who do you think he'd go with?" Kagome asked.

"Rin."

"What why? There total opposites." Kagome said.

"Yeah. Well a brother knows these things, not to mention, he's always smiling at her, it's kinda scary really." InuYasha said.

"Ok…weird, you're failing math yet you watch your brother?" Kagome asked.

"Ok…I am not failing I'm just…not up to pace." InuYasha reasoned out.

"O I am sooooo sure." Kagome snorted.

They started laughing, InuYasha looked at Kagome and Kagome looked at InuYasha, the distance between them was getting smaller and smaller, their eyes were locked together and their lips…were so close…

"Hey guys, we're free!" Miroku yelled as he barged into their cabin.

InuYasha and Kagome pulled apart, InuYasha went up to Miroku and high fived.

"Yeah, finally!" InuYasha said, Koga and Sesshomaru came in and the guys started talking, the girls pushed their way through and hugged Kagome.

"Oh my gosh I missed you guys so much, being stuck with dog boy ain't that great." Kagome said hugging Sango.

"Hey, I was the one stuck with the bitch!" InuYasha yelled.

"Bastard!"

"Wench"

"Reject"

"Retard

"Moron."

"Dog boy."

"Stupid."

"Loser..."

"You know you expect them to get a better relationship being stuck in a cabin for three days." Kilala said.

"Yup." the group agreed.

They all went outside and danced around, it was great to be able to smell wonderful fresh air!

"Hey Kag, what do you miss most about Tokyo?" Sango asked.

"I miss...Shikon, she's a great puppy" Kagome sighed.

"I miss…My computer." Shippo said.

"I miss my bed."

"I miss my porn..." Miroku sighed, the group looked at him and they all started laughing.

"Miroku you're a grade A perv." InuYasha told his best friend.

"Well… what can I say?" Miroku smirked.

The group laughed.

"Hey, guys before we go and get dinner, how about…a snow ball fight?" Kilala said as she threw a snow ball at Shippo.

That started a huge snow ball fight, Kagome got hit 13 times, Sango go t his 11 times, Kilala got hit 9 time and Rin got hit…0….she hid behind a tree the whole time.

InuYasha got hit 15, Sesshomaru was all stealthy so her only got hit twice, Koga got hit 13 and Miroku was easy prey…he got hit 23 times.

The teens went inside to get dinner, they all ate, laughed and talked, all were discussing planes about tomorrow…their last day at the mountains.

"Ok, so what do you guys wanna do tomorrow?" Kilala asked.

"Um…skiing?" Asked Koga.

"Nah, half of us can't ski." Ayame dismissed.

"Um…" The groups said.

"Oh I know!" Kagome squealed.

"What?" Asked Rin.

"Skating!" She said.

"Kag…You can't skate, remember winter in grade three? You fell so many times." InuYasha pointed out.

"Yeah…well…I'll learn." Kagome said dismissing it.

"Yeah sure ya will."

"Hey, back off." Kagome said.

"Ok, how about I teach you then?" InuYasha suggested.

"Ok, but you won't let me fall…right?" Kagome asked.

"Well..." InuYasha Smirked.

"InuYasha!" Kagome said as she punched InuYasha lightly on the shoulder.

"Ok, Ok I promise." InuYasha laughed and held the hand that she used to punch him with, they both laughed.

"Hey, nice job guys." Shippo said in a whisper.

"Huh?" They both asked.

"You, know, the whole public thing." Kilala said.

"Huh…oh yeah, that." They both said.

Sesshomaru and everyone knew better…they were falling for each other.

They group went to there cabins, said goodnight and went to bed.

**Sango and Miroku's cabin**

"Night, stupid pervert." Sango said happily.

"Night my lovely, lovely Sango."

"Shut it."

"Ok."

**Ayame and Koga's Cabin**

"Night Ayame."

"Night."

**Shippo and Kilala's cabin**

"Night Babe." Shippo said hugging Kilala.

"Night Hun." Kilala snuggled into Shippo's embrace.

**Sesshomaru and Rin's cabin**

"Goodnight Sesshy!" Rin said happily.

"Goodnight Rin, sweet dreams."

**InuYasha and Kagome's Cabin**

"Thanks for letting me sleep in the bed tonight, Yash."

"No prob, but if you kick me, you're out." InuYasha said, turning off the lights.

"I won't, I promise, Night." Kagome said.

"Night." InuYasha replied.

All of the teens went to sleep, drifting off and waiting for the next day to come…

**A/N: Hope you liked it, well R&R if you wanna peace out peoples!**

**Vixen Virus**


	10. Chapter 10

Becoming the Image

Skating

**In the morning, Miroku and Sango's Cabin**

"Hey, Sango, come on, get up, we're meeting everyone in less then an hour, get up." Miroku softly shook Sango awake.

"Urgh…Go away…Jerk." Sango said .

"Sango, Hun, get up."

"Don't call me Hun." Sango said as she woke up and went to the shower, Miroku sat there and laughed, he then got dressed in baggy Black jeans and a Tight Black wife beater.

When Sango was done she came out in a pink sweater and a pair of black jeans.

"Okay, lets go." Sango said getting on her jacket.

**Ayame and Koga's cabin**

"Hey, Ayame, come on hurry up." Koga said, knocking on the door of their bathroom, Ayame came out wearing a lavender turtle neck and a pair of dark blue jeans.

Koga went into the washroom after complimenting Ayame and came out dressed in a pair of baggy black jeans and a brown wife beater; they put on their winter jackets and went out to meet the others.

**Sesshomaru and Rin's Cabin**

"You ready yet Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready are you ready?" Asked Rin.

"Yeah I'm ready, let's go get the others." Sesshomaru said taking Rin's hands in his own and walking them out the door.

**Shippo and Kilala's Cabin**

"Hey you ready yet?" Asked Kilala, hugging Shippo from behind.

"Yeah I'm ready, you good to go?" Asked Shippo, twisting and turning to face his girlfriend.

"I'm ready if you're ready." Kilala said closing the distance.

"Ok let's go." Shippo said after he was finished kissing his girlfriend.

**InuYasha and Kagome's Cabin**

"Kagome, get up, we gotta go and meet everyone." InuYasha shook Kagome, who was snuggled on his chest.

'_We seem to end up in this position a lot…'_

"I'm getting, I'm getting." Kagome lazily said as she woke up, she pulled herself up and then reached for InuYasha's hand and pulled him up, only to have him bump into her

"Hey, watch it dog boy." Kagome said as she softly pushed InuYasha away.

"I wasn't the one who decided 'Oh let's push InuYasha because it's fun'." InuYasha said in a girly voice to make fun of Kagome.

"Oh Hard har har!" Kagome said running into the washroom.

"Hey I was supposed to go into the washroom first!" InuYasha yelled.

"Lalalalala I'm not listening." Kagome said getting into the shower.

"My hatred of you grows with each day." InuYasha said, he waited for Kagome to be done.

"Aw…were you pouting?" Kagome said in a baby voice, she was wearing nothing but a towel, her hair dripping wet and her skin had a shine to it…InuYasha was speechless.

"N-no, of course not!" He said.

"Sure Yasha…Sure." Kagome said rolling her eyes, she walked over to InuYasha and hugged him, her sent was intoxicating, the smell of strawberries danced around them.

"K-Kagome..?" InuYasha stuttered.

"We're friends right Yasha?" Kagome asked hugging him still.

"Keh…sure we are." InuYasha teased.

"No…seriously... we are aren't we?" Kagome asked seriously.

"Uh...Yeah Kag…we are."

"Good… we should try and become our image then!" Kagome said finally looking at him.

"What?" InuYasha asked.

"Well, we should at least try and be friends." Kagome reasoned.

"Sure what ever as long as I don't have to…what's it called again...oh yeah…'work." InuYasha said, Kagome and him started laughing before InuYasha went and took a shower.

**Outside**

"Hey, you losers there you are…we were waiting her for like an hour!" Koga screamed at them.

Ayame hit Koga in the head and said,

"What are you talking about we just got here…idiot." She murmured.

"Stupid." Sesshomaru breathed.

"Anyways…who's ready to skate?" Asked Rin happily.

They all went and rented their skates, everyone knew how to skate except for Kagome, so she was a little scared.

"Come on Kag, it's not that bad." Rin reasoned.

"Yeah, it's really fun!" Ayame said.

"You won't fall!" Sango said.

"JUST GET ON THE FRAKING ICE WILL YA?" Kilala yelled, everyone looked at her.

"Uh…" Kagome said.

"You guys go ahead, I'll get Kagome on the ice." InuYasha said.

"Ok." the group of friends left and InuYasha and Kagome were alone.

"Okay Kagome…let's go on the ice." InuYasha said.

"Okay" Kagome took a step on and InuYasha helped her.

"Ok…this is called Ice." InuYasha said slowly, pointing to the ice.

"I'm not retarded InuYasha, I just can't skate!" Kagome yelled.

InuYasha laughed and took Kagome into his arms; he started to skate with her. Her back was to his chest and they were skating slowly through the rink.

"Aw look hunny, look at that young couple their so cute." An elderly lady said.

"They are they look like they truly love each other." The older man said.

InuYasha and Kagome blushed; they kept on skating through the rink anyways.

**Sango and Miroku**

"Ok on the count of three!" Sango said to Miroku, not long since they left InuYasha and Kagome, they decided to have a skating contest, to see who was the better skater.

"One….Two….Three!"

They skated around the rink three times, wising past old people who kept yelling something about crazy teens, in the end Miroku was the victor.

"Cheater!" Sango yelled.

"What how so, oh sore loser?" Miroku said after he finished his wonderful happy dance.

"I was sidetracked by that little kid; if he wasn't there I would've kicked your ass!" Sango shouted.

"Sure…whatever helps you sleep at night, bedsides you shouldn't have let that kid get you." Miroku said.

"Oh so I should have ran over him? Good advice Moron." Sango said.

"Fine, sore loser, rematch and I'll show you who's the better skater!" Miroku said.

"You're on pansy!"

And so began the hundred rounds of Skating.

**Shippo and Kilala**

"Shippo slow down, it's freezing out here, how can you skate do fast?" Kilala said, catching up to Shippo.

"Sorry babe." Shippo said as he skated behind Kilala and wrapped his arms around her.

"K, you cold now?" Shippo said kissing her cheek.

"No, not now" Kilala said as she caught he lips with hers.

"Ew, mommy why are they sharing cooties that's gross." A little boy said, tugging his mom's hand.

Shippo and Kilala pulled their lips apart and blushed.

The lady took her son and skated away, mumbling about sex hormone driven teenagers.

The two teens laughed and continued to skate.

**Sesshomaru and Rin**

"Ok, so show me that again?" Rin asked.

"Ok, pay attention ok?" Asked Sesshomaru as he did a figure eight.

"Ok, I think I can do it!" Rin said as she made a circle.

"No, ok come here and I'll show you." He said, he took Rin and started to skate with her, in the same position as Shippo and Kilala, he made a figure eight and Rin was happy.

"See…I can kinda do it." Rin said.

"Rin…I was the one doing all the work."

"Yeah sure…if you wanna get all technical…" Rin said as she skated away, Sesshomaru shook his head and skated after her.

**Koga and Ayame**

"Ok so try that again." Ayame said as she skated by Koga, he took her hands up to him and then lifted her whole body in the air.

"Holy Crap that kicked major freaking ass!" Ayame yelled.

"It wasn't that great." Koga laughed, she was so excited.

"Was too! I've never done that before!" Ayame said, they started skating around the rink, passing by Kagome and InuYasha who were arguing about weather or not some guy was gay, and they passed by Sango and Miroku who were still racing.

**InuYasha and Kagome**

"Ok, he was so gay, did you see him?!" InuYasha asked.

"Hey, not every guy that is sensitive is gay." Kagome defended.

"He was Gay!" InuYasha yelled.

"He was straight!" Kagome yelled back.

"Gay!"

"Straight!"

"Gay!"

"Straight!"

"Shut up you two, it doesn't matter!" Yelled Koga and Ayame as they skated by.

InuYasha and Kagome started laughing, they had been arguing about if this guy named Jankotsu was gay or not, he went to their school and as soon as they saw him they believed he was gay…at least the guys did.

They all decided to head home…after all tomorrow they had to go home.

**Sango and Miroku's Cabin**

"I can't believe it; we spent half of our vacation in a freaking' Cabin!" Sango complained.

"Yeah, but at least we had fun today." Miroku said.

"Yeah, you're right, night stupid pervert." Sango said all cheery like.

"Night my lovely beauty." Miroku said.

"Shut up." Sango said, snuggling into her bed.

**Sesshomaru and Rin**

"Night Rin."

"Night Sesshy."

**Shippo and Kilala's cabin**

"Night babe." Kilala said.

"Night Ki." Shippo said sleepily, he hugged Kilala and they fell asleep together.

**Ayame and Koga's cabin**

"Night Koga."

"Night Ayame."

**InuYasha and Kagome's cabin**

"Hey, move over…your taking up half of the damn bed!" Kagome said pulling the blanket to her.

"Hey, stop taking the blanket!" InuYasha said tugging the blanket to him.

"You stop!"

"No you!"

"No! You!"

"You!"

"You!"

And that began a very long argument that followed very far into the night, before both stubborn teens fell asleep.

**A/N: So was it good? I think I'm starting to get worse, but hey, I'm trying! But anyways… I have a few more ideas for other fanfics…well like only 3 more ideas, I'll be starting them after I finish this one, after all this is my first actual fanfics, I usually only write One-Shots, so hope I finish this soon!**

**Vixen**


	11. Chapter 11

Becoming the Image

Secret Santa

**A/N: Before I start I wanna give a great shout out to ****kagomedragonfiress, ****AnimeGirls9194****, fluffyluver666, ****FallennAngel, ****MiSSyxCriSSy16, ****Loved Forever**** For all your feedback, You guys have been with me since, like the beginning, and to anyone else I might have forgot, You guys kick so much ass! Thanks for sticking with me!**

**In the Morning**

**Sango and Miroku's cabin**

"Get up ya old fart!" Sango yelled as she pushed Miroku off the bed, she smiled as she a loud thud.

"Owww." Miroku whined.

"Stop being a baby…get up…loser." Sango smirked, she was all pack, she was just waiting for Miroku to get up, he got up after mumbling about stupid people who were trying to kill him to early in the morning.

**Ayame and Koga's cabin**

"Get up!" Ayame yelled into Koga's ear.

"Holy mother of purple cows!" Koga yelled jumping into the air.

Ayame giggled.

"Get ready, we gotta go soon." Ayame said waiting for him to be done.

**Sesshomaru and Rin's Cabin**

"You ready Rin?" Sesshomaru asked through the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a second, then I'll be ready." She said.

**Shippo and Kilala's Cabin**

"Hey come on, get up we gotta go soon."

"Urgh….stupid little green men, 'oh look at me, I'm gonna blow Kilala's head off with a ray gun cause its fun!'" Kilala imitated in a girly happy voice.

"Uh….Kilala, as much as that sounds so wonderfully great…we gotta get ready." Shippo said shaking his head.

"I'm up, I'm up." Kilala said, kissing Shippo on the cheek, pulling off the blankets, and then going into the washroom mumbling about stupid green men and ray guns.

**InuYasha and Kagome's Cabin**

"You ready yet?" InuYasha yelled from the front door.

"Yeah, I'm ready!" Kagome said she ran to the door only to trip and land in InuYasha's arms.

"Hey, you better be careful, you could get really hurt." InuYasha said pulling Kagome back up.

"Well no one asked you to save my life." Kagome said, without realizing her sentence was completely stupid.

"O…Ok." InuYasha said before letting Kagome drop to the floor.

"Hey! Help me back up!"

"Sorry no can do, I heard that I shouldn't save you're life anymore, I'll see you at the limo." InuYasha smirked before running out of there.

"Urgh! InuYasha!" Kagome yelled.

**At the Train station **

"Oh joy, another train ride." Shippo said with a blank expression and in a mono-tone voice.

"I have never been so happy." Kilala said in the same voice.

"I drift on clouds of joy." Ayame and Kagome said.

"Never have I been so happy before." Koga said rolling his eyes.

"Ok…well can we stop with the creepy sarcasm...it's fucking scary." Sango said.

"Well…let's get this terror over, I mean we survived screaming fans…I'm sure we can survive a train ride." Miroku reasoned out.

**Back in Tokyo**

"We made it!" They yelled once they got off of the train.

"OH MY GOD IT'S SHIKON!" Yelled a fan girl.

"OH DEAR GOD!" Sango yelled, hundreds of teens and adults trampled them over trying to get to the teens.

"I'm reporter Kako, and today Shikon has come back to their home town!" One reporter said above screaming fans.

"Oh god, get out of my way!" InuYasha shouted, he pushed his way threw, taking Kagome's hand and made there way to the limo.

"Hey kiddies!" Kikyo yelled from the limo.

"What in seven Hells is the crazy ass bitch doing in there?" InuYasha whispered to Miroku.

"I have no clue…she's either greeting us, or planning to kill herself…taking us with her." Miroku whispered back.

They both cautiously walked into the limo.

"Hey Kikyo, whatcha doing here?" Asked Kagome.

"Well, I decided, we were having a Christmas party, since Christmas is in a week, so we're gonna do secret Santa." Kikyo said in one breathe.

"SAY WHAT?" Sango yelled out.

"Well, I decide that we---"

"Not that, the other thing, Christmas is in a week?!"

"Uh…Yeah…don't you have a calendar?"

"Shut up Kikyo, getting stuck in a cabin with a pervert, two weird love birds and a happy bubbly girl, and not to mention Sesshomaru a cold distant person who has the personality of a rock….can do strange things to you!" Sango yelled.

"Hey…I resent that." Miroku pouted.

"Shut up you perverted evil little man."

"Sango calm it, we still have a week." InuYasha reasoned, sitting beside Kagome.

"Oh…Yeah." Sango said, blushing and shutting up.

"Ok well… since crazy one is done ranting…" Kikyo started, "I have taken the opportunity to pick out your secret Santa's for you. "

"Ok so Sango gets---"

"Hang up, hold up, isn't it supposed to be SECRET Santa…the whole point is to be secret… you shouting the names out kind of ruins the whole purpose of it." InuYasha said.

"InuYasha…I love you I do…But just this once…Shut up you dumbass." Kikyo said sweetly.

"As I was saying, Sango you get Miroku, Miroku you get Sango. Ayame you get Koga, Koga, Ayame. Kilala, Shippo, Shippo, Kilala. Sesshomaru, Rin, Rin Sesshomaru and of course our to wonderful two year olds, InuYasha and Kagome!" Kikyo said.

"Ok…so when do we go shopping?" Sango asked.

"Um…right…..Now." She said as she shoved all 10 teens out of the limo.

"We'll pick you up at…..6 go Jaken drive before they try and get in!" Kikyo yelled at their limo driver.

"Well…I feel love." Miroku sighed.

"Definitely." Ayame said.

**In the Mall**

"This is totally last minute." Shippo grunted.

"Yup." The gang said.

"Ok Idea." Sango said.

"What?" Kilala asked.

"How about the girls go with the girls, and they idiots go with the idiots?" Sango asked cheerfully.

"I resent that." Shippo whispered.

"Don't even try fighting back…you'll end up dead, like the saying 'Hell hath no fury like a Sango mad.'" Miroku advised.

"Isn't it 'Hell hath no fury like a women scorned?" Asked Koga popping in.

"Who ever made that line up never crossed Sango." The guys chuckled a bit.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Asked Sango.

**Guys**

"Ok so what are we gonna get them?" Asked Koga.

"I have no clues, why don't we split into 2 and three's and meet back at 4?" Asked Miroku.

"Sure."

**Girls**

Ok so split up and meet back at the food court in16:00 hours!" Sango said as the girls set their watches, and nodded then split up.

**Koga, Sesshomaru and Shippo**

"Ok, I think I should get Ayame a box of those expensive chocolates she loves." Koga said.

"Yeah, that's good, so tell me you got a thing for her?" Asked Shippo.

"Yeah, but I don't know if she does, but we'll soon see." Koga smirked.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Said Sesshomaru.

"What are you getting Rin, Sesshy?" Shippo and Koga started laughing at the nick name.

Sesshomaru waited out before finally answering.

"I'm getting her a music box that plays Rudolph the red nosed reindeer, what are you getting Kilala?" Sesshomaru asked Shippo.

"I'm getting her the new Simple Plan CD she loves them." Shippo answered they all went to get there things and went to the food court to meet up with the others.

**Miroku and InuYasha**

"Okay I'm getting Sango some earrings; do you know what you're getting Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Still not sure, I'm gonna look around a bit, come find me when your done." InuYasha said, walking into the jewellery store.

InuYasha was walking around looking at everything there was to look at. He saw something silver that caught his eye, he walked over and smirked.

"Hello may I help you sir?" An elderly lady asked, she must have not known who he was… I mean she looked ancient; then again it could be the fact that all of them were wearing hats, so no one could see them.

"Um…I'd like that please." He said pointing to the object, she took it out wrapped it and he paid for it.

"Hey, InuYasha!" Miroku yelled to his best friend.

"Hey keep it down, do you want to get trampled or something?" InuYasha asked.

"Did you get something?"

"Yeah, I got her this…."

**Ayame, Rin and Kilala**

"Hey Ayame, whatcha getting Koga?" Asked Rin.

"I'm gonna get him that…" She said pointing to the DVD Player.

"Oh cool!" Kilala added in.

"Whatcha getting Shippo?" Asked Rin.

"I dunno…A lap top?" Kilala said.

"You should get him that." Rin said.

"What are you getting Sesshomaru?"

"I'm getting him this shirt that says 'I hate you' on it."

"It fits him perfectly!" Sango said.

**Kagome and Sango**

"What are you getting Miroku?" Kagome asked her best friend.

"I dunno…Porn?" Sango said absently.

"That's great." Kagome laughed out.

"I'll get him a mug that says 'I love porn." Sango said laughing.

"Sure Sango!" Kagome said.

"Whatcha getting InuYasha?"

"I have no clue!" Kagome said in dismay.

"I'm gonna look around I'll find you when I'm done ok?" Asked Sango.

"Sure" Kagome started looking around she saw a bunch of things, until something caught her eyes. It was a watch, silver pure silver, Diamonds embedded in the numbers. She bought it and got it carved. Around the rim of the watch, it now said '_InuYasha and Kagome together forever'_ Kagome smiled and met up with Sango, who wouldn't tell her what she got Miroku.

"Hey nice gift, I'm sure he'll love it ." Sango said smirking.

"Well…what did you get Miroku?!" Kagome yelled.

"Ok, Ok, I'll tell you I got him." The rest Sango whispered into Kagome's ear.

"What, that's hilarious!" Kagome said.

"I know."

**In the Food court**

"Hey where are InuYasha and Kagome?" Asked Shippo.

"Well they said they were gonna get some more sushi." Sango said

"Well they should be back by now." Said Rin.

Just then Kagome and InuYasha came walking by, holding their trays, the sat down and started to eat.

"Took you long enough man, I thought you were dead…or making out with Kagome." Miroku said pervertedly.

"What was that?" InuYasha asked in a low threatening voice.

"I said I thought you were taking out with Dagome."

"What?" InuYasha asked.

"Exactly anyways…" Miroku cleverly avoided the question.

"Okay, well we should get outside, the limo should be here any minute, keep your hats on ladies, we're gonna be all stealth like." Rin said, she started humming the mission impossible theme song and acting like a secret agent as the rest of the group walked casually behind her, out of the mall.

They all got into the limo when it arrived and gave Kikyo and ear full about ditching them at the mall. They had dinner, watched some TV and then went to sleep and waited for the next day to arrive.

**A/N: Wow, that was crazy, am I getting worse at writing? Be honest people; tell me if I need to up my game! Oh and I should put more on them being stars right? Oh well I'll try. Anyways, I can't wait till the next chap, I'll update tomorrow! R&R if you wanna! Peace out!**

**Vixen**


	12. Chapter 12

Becoming the Image

Merry freakin' X-mas

**The next week**

A week had flown by and everyone was excited, they invited a bunch of people who won the Shikon contest. The Shikon contest was if you could guess when InuYasha's birthday was. 150 people were to win. Most of them were girls.

"Ok, my wonderful little people!" Kikyo said excitedly.

"Are you ready to get ready for the party?"

"Um…say that sentence again, and see if it makes sense." Sango said.

"Yeah it does, anyways," Kikyo dismissed "You guys have to look great for this or you won't keep up you're image, it should be easier now that Kagome and InuYasha are at least decent to each other." Kikyo looked at them.

In the week, Kagome and InuYasha had told them that they were gonna try to be friends.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault he was a jerk in grade school."

"Hey, I was not…I was…um…" InuYasha coughed.

"Seeeee?!" Kagome said.

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Swiry."

"Murble."

"Dumbass."

"Jack ass."

"I am not a donkey!"

"I beg to differ." Kagome said.

"Oh Har Har."

Today was Christmas Eve, and everyone was getting ready for the party. The girls and the guys split up, the guys had to get their tuxes and the girls already had their dresses, now they were going to a beauty parlor.

**Guys**

"Okay so how long until the party?" Asked Koga, who was getting his ass whipped at foosball with InuYasha. They went to the arcade while the girls were beauty-fying themselves.

"Um…7 and right now it's 3, so we have…I dunno how many hours to waste?" Asked Koga not even looking up from the table.

"4 Hours, dumbass."

"Shut InuYasha, I'm kicking your ass!"

"What are you talking about?" InuYasha asked as he scored another goal.

"What, aw damn!"

InuYasha scored another goal, winning himself the game.

"And that, my friends, is how you school someone." InuYasha gloated.

**Girls**

"Okay, so we all have our hair up then." Asked Rin.

"Yup."

"Good, ok well our dresses are ready, we just have to get our hair and make up and then we're done!" Rin said happily.

"I wonder what the boys are doing."

"Probably either getting ready or doing something really stupid." Kagome said, the girls laughed and went to get the make up done.

**Guys**

"Jug, Jug, Jug!" Miroku, Koga, Sesshomaru and Shippo chanted.

InuYasha was just done jugging down 8 cans of pop.

"Yeah!" Shippo yelled.

"And the winner of the jugging contest is….InuYasha with a total of 8 cans of pop!" Sesshomaru said, patting his baby brother on the back.

"How's it feel?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"Oh…God…" InuYasha yelled before running out of the room and darting to the washroom, leaving his friends and brother laughing on the floor.

**Girls**

"Ok, so after this, we try on our dresses?" Asked Kilala.

"Yup, then we go get Jaken and drive to pick up the boys, then we go to this wonderful party where hundreds of fans will want to rip our hairs off and sell them on E-bay!" Sango said cheerfully.

"Sango…you scare the Hell outta me." Kagome said, trying to move away from Sango.

"I know…" Sango said in a weird voice.

"…"

**Guys**

"Hey what's the time Shippo?" Asked InuYasha, they were playing his play station. The game was Soul Caliber 2.

"Um…5."

"Should we start getting ready?" Asked Sesshomaru, he was on the verge of dying so he was really concentrating.

They all thought for a while before saying…

"Nah."

**Girls**

"Ok, it's 5:30pm right now, so let's get on our dresses". Kagome said.

They all went to change and then when they came out they were all wearing a red dress, that went about mid thigh and had a small silt on the sides, it was held by straps, white trimming was around the bottom and the top, they were all also wearing Santa hats.

"Ta da!" Kilala said.

Sango did a cat whistle.

"Damn were fine!" Kagome said laughing.

**Guys**

"Hey guys its 6, should we start getting ready now." Asked Miroku.

"I guess…" InuYasha said with a sigh, they went to their rooms and when they came out they were all wearing black tuxes.

"Hey, we still got time; I call dibs on play station!" Shippo yelled running into the living room, with InuYasha and the others trailing after him.

**Girls**

"Ok we're ready let's go and wait for the guys to come and pick us up!" Kilala said going to wait at the front door.

"Sweet-ness!" Kagome said following her.

**Guys**

"Let's go pick up the girls." InuYasha said.

"Fine, I hope this thing doesn't take to long." Koga muttered.

"I know." Sesshomaru said as they went into the limo, which then drove off to pick up the girls.

**Girls**

"Hey, the guys are here!" Kilala said, they all went to the door and opened it to see…the sexiest guys they have ever seen!

Rin was staring at Sesshomaru who was doing the same thing.

Rin looked over Sesshomaru and thought '_Damn Sesshomaru is fine!'_

Sesshomaru looked back as he saw Rin staring slightly, '_She looks so beautiful.'_

Sesshomaru was wearing a black suit, and a navy blue tie, the suit fit him perfectly, fitting his form to show he had muscles.

Rin's dress was form fitting, but not to much, she had her signature side pony tail, and she wore a light pink eye shadow and light eye liner.

Sango was of course staring at the pervert, she was shocked, he looked…HOT! '_Damn the pervert's fine!'_

Miroku was wearing a black suit, his tie was a very dark color of purple, his suit fit him well, his hair was tied up and his eyes were shining '_Sango looks so sexy tonight!'_

Sango had her hair in a high pony tail; she also had light pink eye shadow, but a bit more eye liner.

Koga was staring at Ayame she was gorgeous; she had a light shed of lavender eye shadow and eye liner, her hair was in two pigtails, with an iris in the right one. Ayame was staring at him too, he was wearing a black suit, and brown tie, his hair was up in a high pony tail and he was smiling like crazy.

Ayame smiled towards Koga. '_He's soooooo damn fine!'_

Koga smirked back gently '_Wow…she's so fuckin beautiful.'_

Shippo was staring at his girlfriend and she was staring at him. He went to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She was wearing her hair down, she was wearing some light silver eye shadow, her eyeliner was heavy, but it looked good on her. Shippo was wearing a black tux, and a very dark orange tie. He was looking fine!

InuYasha had his jaw wide open and was staring at Kagome, she was doing the same. She had her hair down, the blue high lights were dancing off her hair, She didn't have any make up on she only had some pink lip-gloss. InuYasha was wearing a black tux, He had a silver tie on and it matched his beautiful hair.

Kagome did the once over with InuYasha and all but stared. '_HE'S FUCKING HOTT!'_

InuYasha had mirrored Kagome face. '_Damn Kagome's sexy!'_

After about five minutes of staring the guys walked the girls to the limo and they went to the party.

"OH MY GOSH SHIKON'S HERE!" Yelled a girl with long black hair.

All of the 150 fan girls yelled and ran over to them, they asked for autographs and pictures, by the time they were done the teens were freaking tired.

"That was like Hell times ten!" Sighed Sango.

"I know!" Ayame agreed.

They sat there and danced with each other, everyone danced and I mean everyone! Kagome and Sesshomaru even danced... well the bunny hop counts right?

After all of the fun was out, they were to open gifts on national television!

"Okay, so first up are Koga and Ayame!" Kikyo announced, the band was on the stage and everyone was staring at them.

Koga and Ayame went up and switched gifts, Koga opened his to see a DVD player, and Ayame opened her's to see her favorite box of the most expensive chocolates ever!

"Oh! Koga thank you!" Ayame said hugging Koga.

"Thanks Ayame, this is great!" He said hugging her back. The crowd all 'awed' and clapped.

"Next up is Rin and Sesshy!" Kikyo said, the crowd laughed at the nickname and Sesshomaru glared at Kikyo who in turn smiled and waved at him.

They switched gifts and Rin opened her's to see…a music box, she opened it and she heard Rudolph the red nosed reindeer. Sesshomaru opened his to see a shirt that said 'I Hate You' on it, he laughed and looked at Rin, Rin hugged him and said,

"Thanks so much…Sesshy."

"Thanks Rin, this is the greatest." The crowd 'awed' and laughed as the two got off the stage.

"Next is Shippo and Kilala." Kikyo announced.

They went up, switched their gifts. Kilala opened it to see the Simple Plane Cd she had wanted she started jumping up and down and hugged Shippo, he kissed her on the lips and then opened his gift, it was a brand new lap top he hugged her and said,

"Kilala this is the best, I love it!" The crowd 'awed' more and louder and then they went off of the stage.

"Next is Sango and Miroku." Kikyo said.

The two teens walked onto the stage smiled at one another and then switched gifts. Sango opened her's to see a beautiful pair of earrings they were silver and had butterflies on them. Sango smiled and waited as he opened his gift. Miroku opened it and pulled out… a small teddy bear that sang 'Can't touch this' and a mug that said 'To the Number one pervert ever!'

The crowd started laughing so hard, they had tears in their eyes.

"Aw Sango that was soooo cute, and it's good to know I'm your favorite pervert!" Miroku teased.

"Aw, of course!" Sango said cheeky, that brought up some more rounds of laughter.

"Next up is InuYasha and Kagome!" Kikyo announced loudly.

The two walked up in each other's arms, they parted and switched gifts. InuYasha and Kagome opened theirs up at the same time. Kagome gasped and InuYasha's eyes went wide.

"Oh...InuYasha…" Kagome said, she pulled out a small heart locket, around the rim was carved in Sakura petals, in the middle it said Kag, she turned it over and it read _'InuYasha and Kagome together forever'_ Kagome smiled as she felt tears in her eyes.

"Kagome…" InuYasha said as he pulled out a silver watch with diamonds embedded in the numbers, on the face of the watch said 'Yash' and around the rim it said, like on Kagome's, '_InuYasha and Kagome together forever' _ InuYasha smiled. They ran into each other's arms, Kagome buried her head and felt the tears leaked out, InuYasha hugged her close and kissed her temple. He whispered into her ear, which everyone head, do to the mike which was right beside them.

"Its right, InuYasha and Kagome together forever." The crowd 'awed' like crazy, most were crying, and watching the two.

They both smiled and walked off of the stage.

The crowd clapped their hands off and wiped their tears.

**A/N: Awwwwwwwwww wasn't that sweet? ****Well anyways, Thanks to my reviewers! Love ya guys! It's like they were physic! Lol well update soon! Peace out! Oh and R&R if you wanna!**

**P.S- This is to the core Four, Rose, Chris and Travis… "Core Four for effing ever."**

**Vixen**


	13. Chapter 13

Becoming the Image

Sickness

**In the Morning**

Kagome woke up to see the light shining through the windows, she stretched and yawned.

She then turned to her side to see Sango sleeping her head at the end of the bed and her feet at the top, she had her blankets sprawled all over her and she was snoring lightly.

Kagome laughed lightly and turn to face the wall; she kept replaying the same scene in her head over and over.

**Flash back**

"_Oh...InuYasha…" Kagome said, she pulled out a small heart locket, around the rim was carved in Sakura petals, in the middle it said Kag, she turned it over and it read 'InuYasha and Kagome together forever' Kagome smiled as she felt tears in her eyes._

"_Kagome…" InuYasha said as he pulled out a silver watch with diamonds embedded in the numbers, on the face of the watch said 'Yash' and around the rim it said, like on Kagome's, 'InuYasha and Kagome together forever' InuYasha smiled._

_They ran into each other's arms, Kagome buried her head and felt the tears leaked out, InuYasha hugged her close and kissed her temple. He whispered into her ear, which everyone head, do to the mike which was right beside them_

"_Its right, InuYasha and Kagome together forever." The crowd 'awed' like crazy, most were crying, and watching the two._

_They both smiled and walked off of the stage._

**End of Flash Back**

Kagome smiled, and looked at the necklace around her tanned throat. She held it and then got up, she got ready and went downstairs, it was only 10 in the morning so no one would be up.

Kagome went downstairs, went to the fridge and got a glass of orange juice.

"Hmm…" Kagome hummed, she went t the couch to find a lump of blankets, she took all the blankets off, and there he was…InuYasha, shivering and covered in red spots.

"OH GOD!" Kagome screamed, in ten seconds flat everyone was down stairs.

"What, where, why, how, nut jobs!" Yelled Koga from the top of the stairs.

"What, where's the fire?" Sango said.

"I know where you sleep!" Sesshomaru said pointing a finger at Kagome.

"I knew the monkeys would attack…I knew it!" Yelled Miroku.

"I didn't do it, it was all her!" Kilala said pointing a finger at Rin.

Everyone looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Um…never mind…" Kilala blushed.

"What's wrong?" Asked Ayame being the only sane one in the room.

"InuYasha…He has the chicken pox!" Kagome said.

"HOLY MOTHER OF TURKEYS!" Koga yelled.

"What?" Kagome asked covering her ears from his scream.

"Who's already had the chicken pox?" Koga asked in a hurry.

"I have!" Rin raised her hand.

"Same here." Sango said.

"Same." Kagome spoke.

"Over here." Shippo said.

"I haven't." Said Koga, Sesshomaru, Kilala, and Ayame.

"Oh snap, get out of here!" Kagome yelled.

They all ran upstairs.

"Ok so how serious is this Kags?" Asked Sango.

"Well, InuYasha is an adult, and those are the most dangerous, not to mention, I heard him complaining about being a little sick a while back, there fore he is in a pretty serious condition." Kagome explained.

"…Huh?" Rin asked.

"How do you know that?" Asked Shippo.

"Kags, used to want to be a doctor." Sango summed up.

"Ok, well one person has to stay and take care of him." Kagome said.

"I can." Sango said. Shippo pinched her side and she screamed.

"What in the hell was that for?" Sango said, trying to get away from him.

"Well, since Kagome is the most experience, she should be the one to stay with him….isn't that right Sango?" Shippo said the last part loudly and sternly.

"Uh…sure….whatever the devil says." Sango said glaring at Shippo.

"Ok so it's settled, Kags, you stay, we'll take the rest of the group out." Rin summed.

"Ok." Kagome agreed. Rin ran upstairs and told everyone to get ready and that they were going to the mall.

When they came down, they were all neatly dressed…except for Koga, who was dressed in a rubber yellow raincoat and rubber boots, also some gloves.

"Koga….what the hell?" Miroku asked, staying away from the living room.

"I don't wanna get some crazy ass monkey flu!" He said, sticking to the wall across from the living room.

"Koga its just chicken pox!" Sango said.

"Um…yeah but Koga….aren't you allergic to rubber?" Asked Ayame.

"….Oh god I am!" Koga said trying to shed himself of his coat.

"Help get this off of me!" Ayame finally took sympathy on him and helped him out of, as he called it, 'Satan's clothing'.

"Well we're off, see you soon!" Rin said, shoving everyone out of the door.

Kagome laughed and went to get some calamine lotion, for InuYasha.

She came back a few minutes later, and slathered the stuff on him; he struggled at first but then stop as it helped ease the itching.

"K…Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked smiling down at him sweetly.

"Y…you look really good." InuYasha smiled.

"Uh…." '_He must have a really bad fever.'_

"Can…I get some water?" InuYasha slowly asked out.

"Yeah, you hang tight." Kagome walked into the kitchen and got a glass of filtered water.

As Kagome got back she couldn't help but think '_Wow…why am I blushing? Dammit, don't blush, great now I'm blushing more! Damn cheeks do not defy me!'_

InuYasha waited for Kagome starting to get annoyed '_What the hell are all these damn red spots over me?!'_

**At the Mall**

"Hey you think it was good to leave InuYasha and Kagome alone together?" Asked Shippo.

"Yeah, I mean their in love with each other." Sango said dismissively as she tried to stuff her face full of fries, trying to beat Kilala.

"Yeah." Kilala said, stuffing more fries in her face; they once again were having an eating contest...Kilala being in the lead…like always.

"Yeah but remember they still have the minds of two year olds." Sesshomaru put in.

"Eat, Eat, Eat!" Miroku chanted.

"Shut up pervert!" Sango said.

"Hah, I win!" Kilala yelled.

"No fair, the pervert made me distracted!" Sango said.

"A true winner never gets distracted!" Kilala smiled.

**Home**

"You feel ok?" Kagome asked stroking InuYasha's hair .

"Yeah, a little, can I have more hot chocolate?" InuYasha asked giving her his best puppy dog pout.

"You know, that will only get you so far." Kagome laughed she went and got him some more hot chocolate.

"Thank you Kags." InuYasha said as he starting jugging his drink.

"Slow down ya pig, you're gonna choke." Kagome said,

She started giggling, as InuYasha actually coughed from choking a little, he took his right hand and put the mug down, Kagome gasped as she saw what was on his wrist.

"What?" He asked puzzled

"Oh…Nothing." Kagome said, what she had seen on his wrist was the watch she had bought him, she never actually expected him to actually wear it.

InuYasha seemed to actually catch on…slow dunce… and chuckled.

"You didn't think I'd wear it did you?" InuYasha asked holding out his hand for Kagome.

"Yeah, well you know." Kagome blushed at getting caught. InuYasha pulled her into a hug and they sat on the couch.

"Well are you wearing the locket?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome pulled out the locket around her neck and smiled brightly.

"I even have our pictures in it!" Kagome said opening her locket, in it had a picture of Kagome and InuYasha both smiling brightly.

"See?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha laughed and said,

"I see it, I see it."

"Good!" Kagome said pointing her nose to the air.

"Kagome!" InuYasha whined.

"I'm not talking to you anymore, you're mean, you didn't believe me!" Kagome said, as if she was a child of 3.

"Aw….please Kagome?" InuYasha pouted.

"…Fine!" Kagome turned around; InuYasha pulled her into a big hug.

"Ew….boy cooties!" Kagome laughed, they started a tickle fight until all of a sudden InuYasha fell down in a faint.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled.

**At the Mall**

"Ok on the count of 3, 1…2…3!" Yelled Rin, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kilala, Shippo and Koga ran down the side of the mall, a few minutes later they all came panting back, Sesshomaru and Koga had a tie.

"That was great, who wants another mall race?" Asked Ayame.

**Home**

InuYasha tried to open his eyes, only to s blurry blobs every where. He heard some sobbing beside him, and when his vision cleared, he saw Kagome.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"InuYasha?!" Kagome jumped up and hugged him.

"What?" InuYasha asked.

"You fainted, you scared the hell outta me!" Kagome said as she whacked him one on the side of the head.

"Ow! Is that anyway to treat a sick guy?!" InuYasha said rubbing his head.

"Well, _anyways_, the good news is that with a good night's rest, you'll be all brand new!" Kagome beamed and avoided the question.

"Ok….just don't hit me anymore!" InuYasha said.

**At the Mall**

"Okay, losers, let's start heading home, or else you can stay here, and waste your miserable lives here…in this mall…forever." Sango said.

"Hey…aren't you going a little bit over board?" Asked Miroku, hiding behind Sesshomaru.

"No….now either go or stay….doesn't really matter…. Since I hate you…" Sango mumbled.

"Uh…ok…What crawled up your ass and died?" Asked Kilala.

"It's because she lost all of the games." Rin said.

"Shut up! Now get in the limo, before I feed you to the crazy fans!" Sango said, getting into the limo, with everyone else trailing along.

When the teens got home, they saw a sight that made them wanna say a prayer…

There on the couch was InuYasha and Kagome, cuddled in each other's arms, the fire light shining on them, making them look like angels, the light caught on something and made it shine…it was the silver watch and the silver necklace.

When the teens got up to see clearly, they could see the pictures that were embedded into the locket. They all smiled and went to bed, not daring to disturb the two downstairs.

**A/N: I think that was pretty ok right? I think I might be getting better, well anyways, hope you liked it, R&R if you wanna Peace out!**

**Vixen**


	14. Chapter 14

Becoming the Image

Park day

**In the Morning**

"Hey, you ok?" Kagome asked, as InuYasha woke up, his eyes lidded open, and he had a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm feeling way better, is it ok for me to you know….do things?" InuYasha asked.

"Well….I guess as long as you don't push yourself to hard."

"Ok."

"Hey, is the crazy ass monkey flu gone, or do I have to lock myself in my closet again?" Koga yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Koga….it's just the chicken pox and yes it's gone." Kagome sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"Crazy ass monkey flu?" InuYasha asked.

"You, don't wanna know." Kagome said.

"Hey, you losers, we can come down now!" Koga yelled through the house.

"Hey Sango bring Shikon with you!" Kagome added.

"Kay!" Sango yelled.

"Stop with the fucking yelling, you crazy asses." Kilala grumbled something about crazy teenagers trying to out yell one another.

"Hey." they all greeted as they went downstairs, Sango was holding a still baby golden retriever.

"AW, come on Shikon, come girl!" Kagome said.

Shikon ran out of Sango's arms and ran over to Kagome, she skidded to a stop, tumbling over her own feet, the girls all awed while the boys cared less.

"Aw, you're so cute Shikon, I love you!" Kagome said cuddling Shikon.

"Wow, talk about dog crazy." Shippo said.

"Hey, what can I say, I love Shikon, thanks to InuYasha I have her!" Kagome stuck out her tongue at Shippo, who in turn did the same thing.

"Wow…talk about losers." Sango sighed, Kilala Ayame and Rin nodded.

InuYasha was unusually quiet, he was thinking of what Kagome had just said.

"_Hey, what can I say, I love Shikon, thanks to InuYasha I have her!"_ That had made InuYasha proud.

"Hey, little brother, are you feeling good enough to head out to the park?" Sesshomaru asked, for some reason he was being nice, he remembered when InuYasha had been sick before, Kagome & he had always looked after him, it was always hard.

"Uh….yeah, I feel fine, let's head on out people!" InuYasha said getting up from the couch.

**Sango and Kagome's room**

"So you and InuYasha were looking pretty cozy last night." Sango wiggled her eyebrows.

"Sango… you've been spending too much time with Miroku." Kagome sighed,

"I have not, but you know I'm totally right!" Sango laughed as Kagome threw a pillow at her.

**Shippo and Koga's room**

"Hey are you ready for operation 'Hello Kitty?" Asked Koga, all secret agent like

"Huh…" Shippo asked.

"You know, it's time for me to make a move on Ayame?" Koga asked, going back into the real world.

"…Ohh, you could have just said that." Shippo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but this is cooler!" Koga said.

"Anyways, how are you gonna do it?"

"Um…you see…the thing is…" Koga stuttered.

"You don't even know what you're gonna do!" Shippo accused while pointing a finger at his friend and roommate.

"Well, not exactly, I guess I could just charm my way in." Koga smirked.

"Ha!" Shippo laughed.

"Shut up…" Koga grumbled as Shippo fell off his bed laughing, and mumbling something along the lines of "Ha…Koga….charm…that's great."

**Kilala, Ayame, and Rin's room**

"Hey, speaking of weird, hasn't Koga been acting weird lately?" Ayame asked her roommates.

"Uh…. We weren't talking about anything weird….I just asked you if I could borrow your shirt." Kilala said, looking at her weirdly.

"Yea, well anyways, as I was saying, hasn't he?" Ayame dismissed.

"Well, I have noticed a little bit, but not that much." Rin shrugged.

"But of course YOU'D know, since you stare at him constantly." Kilala said laughing when Ayame turned red.

"I do not, I just… mildly glance that's all." Ayame said lamely.

"Uh huh, with the way you stare at him, you could be the crazy chick in his closet!" Rin laughed. She fell on the floor and so did Kilala, both chanting 'Stalker' the whole time.

"You guys really do need lives." Ayame blushed out.

**Sesshomaru's room**

Sesshomaru had just got finished getting ready, he stopped to hear two voices yelling 'Stalker'. He shook his head and laughed. He went downstairs to wait for everyone else.

**InuYasha and Miroku's room**

"So, InuYasha, you and Kagome gonna finally admit you're undying love for each other anytime soon?" Miroku asked out bluntly.

"What the hell? Of course not we're just friends…you pervert." InuYasha hissed.

"Yeah well, as I know, Koga is gonna ask out Ayame today, Sesshomaru's gonna ask out Rin soon, and I'm going to ask Sango---" Miroku was interrupted.

"To bear your children?" InuYasha guessed.

Miroku glared at his best friend and continued.

"To go out with me, after Sesshomaru does, so that leaves you and Kagome!" Miroku said.

"You guys planned all this out?" InuYasha asked.

"Yup."

"You guys need lives!" InuYasha mumbled.

"You're mean, for the rest of the day, you aren't my best friend!" Miroku said, InuYasha sighed and shook his head, when did he become best friends with such a moron?

**Down Stairs**

"Stalker, Stalker, Stalker, Stalker---"

"SHUT UP ALREADY, I AM NOT A STALKER!" Ayame huffed.

Everyone stated laughing, as Ayame sent everyone death glares.

"Hey you guys ready?" Naraku asked from the front door.

"Yup, hang on!" Kilala yelled.

"Ok." Naraku and Kikyo, were taking everyone to a secluded park, so that they weren't mauled by Crazy ass fan girls.

"Hey, InuYasha, Miroku get your damn asses down here!" Koga yelled from.

"WE'RE COMING!" They both yelled from their room, they then walked down slowly from the stairs and went over to the group.

"Took you long enough!" Koga said irritably.

"Shut up you loser, you're lucky we even decided to come, now shut up and get into the car!" InuYasha grumbled.

The teens went to the car and took a long ride to the park.

"Ok, so I spy with my little eye something that is gay." Koga said.

"You?" InuYasha and his older brother, Sesshomaru, replied.

"Oh that is soooo funny…" Koga said, sarcasm dripping off each word.

"Yeah, you know we're right." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Everyday I see a little more of InuYasha in you, Sesshomaru." Kikyo smiled sweetly.

"Ahhhhh!" InuYasha and Sesshomaru screamed, the group laughed and started up more conversation.

Finally they were at the park, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and InuYasha started playing some volleyball, Miroku kept missing the ball.

"Miroku, you ass, the point of this game is to hit the ball…not miss it." InuYasha shouted.

"Ok, how about this, InuYasha goes with Kagome, and I go with the stupid ass pervert." Sango said.

"Uh…Sure." They all agreed, and so began the amazing game of who could smash whose head with the ball.

Farther into the park Shippo and Kilala were enjoying a picnic, it seemed everyone was having fun, Heck even Naraku and Kikyo were sitting under a sakura tree…

"Ew…their making out!" Kilala said covering her eyes.

"Oh dear lord, I think I'm scared for life." Shippo cried out.

"It's ok, you'll make it!" Kilala said dramatically as she hugged Shippo, they both started laughing before they heard in the distance.

"Yeah, well you're lucky we aren't doing what we did last night, and I'll give you a hint, we weren't just sleeping." Kikyo smirked.

"OH GOD!" Shippo and Kilala screamed.

Back with InuYasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku.

"InuYasha….stop hitting Miroku in the head…that can't be good for him." Kagome pleaded.

For the last past hour, InuYasha had repeatedly hit Miroku in the head, a few times for being perverted and all the others cause…it was fun.

"It's not my fault that his head get's in the way of my spikes." InuYasha said, serving again.

"Oh well….I tried." Kagome whispered.

With Sesshomaru and Rin, they were sitting by a pond. Rin was in the arms of Sesshomaru, and he was leaning against a tree trunk.

"This is fun." Rin smiled.

"It really is." Sesshomaru breathed.

They were just sitting there, watching as the little duckies swam behind their mother.

After a long period of silence, Sesshomaru broke the tension.

"Rin…willyougooutwithme?" Sesshomaru said in one large breathe.

"…Huh?" Rin asked, looking at Sesshomaru.

"Rin…Will you go out with---"

"YES!" Rin said, she jumped up and hugged Sesshomaru until he was blue.

"Uh...Rin…I kinda need….to breathe every once and a …while." Sesshomaru wheezed out.

Rin let go of Him and they started to laugh, Sesshomaru brought Rin's face to his for a deep and passionate kiss.

When they had finally come for air, Rin was speechless and Sesshomaru was having trouble breathing.

"Wow…" Was all Rin could say, before Sesshomaru pulled her down for another kiss.

With Koga and Ayame, they were sitting on the swings in the park; they had been talking about a movie and were laughing a lot.

"Hey Ayame?" Koga asked carefully _Ok, you can do this Koga; you got to believe…WHAT THE HELL? Where'd that come from? That was so gay!_

"Yeah Koga?" Ayame said as she spun around to see him, Koga was speechless, her hair was down this time and it twirled around her, the sun was shining brightly giving her a soft shine.

"I…Uh…" Koga stuttered.

_Come on, I can do this, it's not like he'll ever do it! _Ayame thought to herself.

"Koga, before you say anything, can I ask you something?"

"Uh…Sure." _Well there goes my chance_

"Will…Will you go out with me?" Ayame looked down at her feet, she had prepared herself for rejection, but what she wasn't prepared for was Koga pulling her into his arms.

"…Wahh." Was all she could say.

"Yes." And with that the new couple embraced and kissed.

Back at the head smashing game.

"Oh yeah, that's right, we won, you lost, oh yeah!" Kagome sang out, doing her happy dance.

"Shut it!" Sango said, they had just lost the game and Miroku was still unconscious.

"Sore loser!" Kagome said as she and InuYasha high fived, InuYasha was laughing as well as Kagome.

"Whateve.r" Sango grumbled. They sat under the Sakura tree to talk and rest.

"Oh my God, girls huddle!" Ayame said as she and Rin came back, all the girls went into a huddle before they all screamed.

"REALLY?!" Ayame and Rin had just told them that they were Dating Koga and Sesshomaru.

"Yes!" The two girls jumped.

"What's with them?" InuYasha and Miroku asked.

"I just asked out Rin, and he just asked out Ayame." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Nice." InuYasha smirked.

"Very nice." Miroku nodded.

They all sat together, the girls asking a billion questions at a time.

Finally their perfect day had to end, for tomorrow was…School.

"Hey kiddies we got to head on in, tomorrow you guys have school, oh and remember the basket ball game is on Tuesday." Naraku informed.

The teens groaned and went back to the limo, from there they headed home then went to their respected rooms.

**Sango and Kagome's room**

"Isn't that sweet, Rin and Sesshomaru together!" Kagome sighed as she took Shikon into her bed.

"Not really, it's fucking crazy; I mean they are so different!" Sango said.

"Yeah well, opposites attract." Kagome countered.

"Yeah whatever, I still think we've entered the twilight zone though." Sango rolled her eyes.

**Miroku and InuYasha's room**

"Night, loser." InuYasha said.

"Night, oh violent one." The best friends said as they both fell into a deep slumber.

**Sesshomaru's room**

Sesshomaru had just come back from saying good night to Rin; he crawled into bed with a smile and fell asleep.

**Koga and Shippo's room**

"So, you finally got Ayame eh?" Shippo asked getting into bed.

"Yup, and I'm loving it." Koga smiled.

"I still can't believe you named it operation kitty." Shippo laughed.

"It was operation HELLO Kitty!" Koga said.

"Night." Shippo laughed again.

"Night."

**Rin, Kilala and Ayame's room**

"Today was the best day ever!" Rin squealed.

"Definitely." Ayame agreed.

"Night." Kilala said.

"Night."

"Night."

Each teen went to sleep, waiting the next day for the dreaded School!

**A/N: Wow that was crazy. Anyways I'm almost done this**** fanfics! It should be around…20 chapters! I'm so close to finishing it, then after that I'll be starting a new one, called, "Shikon Cruise." Hope you guys like this chapter! R&R if you wanna, Peace out!**

**Vixen**


	15. Chapter 15

Becoming the Image

The Perverted One and the Violent One!

**In the morning**

It was a crazy morning in the Shikon house; everyone was scurrying around yelling and screaming.

"Shut up and get you're ass out of bed you over grown sewer rat!" Kagome yelled, she was extremely grumpy and didn't like the fact that she had to wake InuYasha up.

"Shut up, and what's with you?" InuYasha grumbled as he walked out of bed.

"I barely got any sleep last night! I had this nightmare and it was driving me fucking crazy!" Kagome sighed.

"What, you mean even though I stayed up with you half the night, it didn't help any?" InuYasha asked as he got out of his wash room and was pulling on a tight red shirt.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I heard you screaming so I sat beside you half the night, you kept calling me to help you, then after a while of silence I went back to try and get some sleep." InuYasha said as he got out of his room.

"OH…" Kagome said.

"Come on, let's go down stairs." InuYasha sad wrapping an arm around Kagome and leading each other downstairs.

They went downstairs to hear a heated argument.

"God Miroku, could keep your fucking hands away from me?!" Sango yelled, she always did, but for some reason this seemed more heated.

"I'm sorry Sango, no need to yell, gees." Miroku said.

"Oh no, he didn't." Kilala shook her head.

"YOU BASTARD, I HATE YOU, STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Sango yelled.

"He did…what an Idiot." Ayame sighed.

"Fine, if you're gonna be all bitchy about it!" Miroku yelled back.

"Oh dear god, he didn't." Rin Sighed and hit her head.

"Oh snap, he really needs to shut up." Kagome added, InuYasha shook his head in agreement, the only one who noticed that InuYasha had his arm around Kagome was Sesshomaru.

"Yeah well fuck you, ya pervert!" Sango screamed.

Before Miroku could say anything else Kikyo came through the door all happy.

"Hey Chicklets! Get ready for school, let's head on out!" Kikyo said, not even noticing the tension in the room.

They all went into the limo, Sango and Miroku staying as far way from each other as possible.

**At School**

When they got to school, they all got their stuff and headed for Math class. InuYasha and Kagome were passing notes the whole time.

Kagome: Hey Yasha, what should we do after school?

InuYasha: Mall?

Kagome: Nah, getting old.

InuYasha: K, well we could all just hang out in the games room at home.

Kagome: Yeah cool…if Sango and Miroku are ok by then, hopefully.

InuYasha: Don't worry, if they don't make up by the end of the day, I'll beat their asses in.

Kagome laughed when she read the note, she then stuffed it into her bag and tried to listen for the rest of the class. Sesshomaru, Rin, Ayame and Koga were listening….well at least Ayame, Rin and Sesshomaru were, Koga on the other hand was throwing pencils at the roof, to see if they'd stick.

Every time Miroku and Sango got each other's eye's they'd either stay and glare at each other or look away.

The class finally ended. As Koga was getting up to leave, all of the pencils he threw fell down…

"Holy mother of ducks!" Koga screamed.

"Koga, I told you, if you were going to throw them up to the roof of the class, you had to throw HARD." InuYasha said as he demonstrated, he threw the pencil up extremely hard and it stuck.

"Tah Dah." InuYasha said.

"InuYasha…that isn't exactly a great skill…" Kilala said.

"Is to!" InuYasha defended.

"Is not!" Kagome all a sudden jumped in.

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too…"

"Hey Kilala, why aren't you doing that instead of Kag?" Asked Shippo.

"Because Kagome, is the only one who can win against InuYasha, and his pg headed arguments." Kilala said.

They all made their way to science class; InuYasha and Kagome were still passing notes.

Kagome: Is not.

InuYasha: Is too.

Kagome: Is not, infinity times a Google, Ha I win!

InuYasha: What was this fight about again?

Kagome I don't remember, Bu t I win!

InuYasha: No!

Kagome: Yes!

InuYasha: No…

Koga and Ayame were having an I spy game, Sesshomaru then joined and then soon Rin. Miroku and Sango were glaring at each other through the whole class.

Finally they all heard the bell, they all went to their break and talked, then they went to class, as soon as class was over they went to lunch. Finally it was after school, Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Kilala and Rin went to Cheerleading practice, the boys had already practiced for their Basket ball game so they came to watch the girls cheer. They went into the gym and got set up.

"Ok wonderful peoples!" Kanna cheered out, "As you all know, I'm the captain of the cheerleading team, Kagura is the co-captain, but we've decided that not just us two can lead, so we've decided we needed one more, show us your stuff and we'll see who's best!" Kanna said overly cheerfully, Kagura was sitting on the bleachers shaking her head and smiling lightly.

"Ok, up first is Ayumi!" Kanna said, Ayumi did her routine they said she was great.

"Alright next, Sango!" Sango smiled and did flips; she then landed in a bridge she got back up and twisted into the air, she even saw Miroku looking at her, but didn't do anything.

"Great Sango!" Kagura said.

"Ok, Kilala." Kilala did everything she could think of, she caught Shippo's gaze a couple of times, he'd smile at her and she'd smile back.

"Alright, next is Rin." Rin did her stuff, and she thought about Sesshomaru. Then it was Ayame's turn next, she flipped, and cart wheeled and twists.

"Ok….Kagome you're up…Hey where's Kagome?" Asked Kagura.

"She has to find something to wear she didn't want to ruin her cheer leading outfit."

"Ok, Ok, well then take five." Kagura announced, the girls sat on the ground stretching and talking while the guys were on the bleachers talking as well.

"Damn, I didn't know you could bend that way!" Koga said.

"I know, did you see all those flips it made me sick!" Shippo said.

"I know, how in the world do girls do that?" InuYasha popped in.

"Who knows." Koga, Shippo and Sesshomaru said at once.

Finally the break was over, then Kagome came in, she was wearing short shorts and a tank top.

"Ok Kag, you're up." Kagura smiled.

Kagome first started up by saying a cheer.

"We are the lions and we keep the score going higher, and higher then ever before!"

Kagome said as she did a no handed back flip, she landed on her feet and then went into her splits, she smiled at the team, who was watching her, and then did a back flip off the ground she did some cart wheels and a twist in the air, she then landed on her feet and chanted.

"GO LIONS!" Kagome shouted.

"Holy mother of every thing that is good!" Kagura shouted.

"That was freaking Awesome Kagome! You got the position!" Kanna cheered.

"Go Kag, Go Kag, Go Kag!" Kilala cheered.

"Who's the best? KAGOME!" Rin shouted.

"Let's go Kag, you're the Best, you can do it!" Ayame said.

"Nice, that's my girl!" Sango laughed.

Kagome blushed as she and the girls went to see the guys,

"Nice job Kagome." Shippo sweetly said.

"Beautifully done." Sesshomaru complimented.

"The was great." Koga said.

"That's Kag for ya!" InuYasha said as he picked her up and spun her around, they laughed and he put her down, he then slipped his arm around her waist, everyone noticed this.

"Come on, let's get home." Miroku said, they all headed to the limo and went home, the girls got changed, took a shower and then went into the games room.

"Ok, I challenge you to foosball, Sucker!" Koga said pointing a finger at InuYasha and Kagome. Kagome and InuYasha agreed, it was Koga and Ayame, vs., InuYasha and Kagome. They started playing. Sesshomaru and Rin we're just talking on the couch and Shippo and Kilala we're playing pin ball.

The room was huge; it was like a room attached to a living room attached to a kitchen. There were two couches that sat directly in front of each other and there were two loves seats that sat right beside each. Then there was an actual bed on the side, close to one of the couches.

"Ha, we're so gonna win!" Koga chanted.

"You think so?" Kagome said as she score on them again.

"Dammit, you and your big mouth, you're gonna jinx us!" Ayame said to Koga.

Miroku and Sango sat staring at each other on the floor, behind one of the couches,

"Sango?" Miroku asked carefully.

"What, you pervert?" Sango spit out.

"Why are you so mad, I mean me groping you should be a normal thing by now." Miroku bluntly said.

"Because that's all you do! I mean are we even friends?!" Sango whispered harshly.

"What…you think we aren't friends? Sango, we are, I just do this so we have at least something we can laugh about." Miroku said, coming closer to her.

Sango wrapped her arms around her self and buried her head in her legs.

"Sango, please, I'm really sorry." Miroku said, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

"Huh…" Sango gasped.

"I'm sorry, Sango, please forgive me." Miroku pleaded as he put his head on her shoulder.

"I-I…" Sango was speechless, but she didn't have to say anything, Miroku silenced her with a kiss, she kissed him back immediately, she wrapped her arms around him, while she turned around and---

"Aw god, get a room!" InuYasha yelled from the couch, Sango and Miroku looked to the front of the couch they were behind to see all of their friends spying on them

"God, I think I'm scared for life!" Koga wailed.

"Soap, I need soap, someone wash my eyes please!" Kilala said, dramatically.

"…" Sango and Miroku were shocked, the group started laughing and dispersed, when Sango was going to go with Kagome, Miroku pulled he back to him, he encircled her waist with is arms and smiled.

"So, am I forgiven?" Miroku smirked.

Sango blush and nodded her head.

"Then can I ask you another question?" Miroku asked turning Sango to face him.

"Fine….even know you just did." Sango smiled.

"Will you go out with me?" Miroku whispered out.

"…Yes." Sango said, she then jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek.

He smirked and kissed her back.

"Awwwwwwww…..GO GET A ROOM!" InuYasha yelled.

The group laughed as Miroku flipped InuYasha off.

Soon the group was getting tired, instead of heading to their rooms they slept in the games room.

Sesshomaru and Rin were cuddled on the couch; Miroku and Sango were on the other couch, spooning each other. Ayame and Koga were on the love seat, she was sitting on his lap, which was exactly what Shippo and Kilala were doing.

InuYasha and Kagome were getting ready for bed.

"Night Kag." InuYasha yawned.

"Night, Yasha." Kagome said back, they slipped into the bed and turned off the light. InuYasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and his other arm was under his head. Kagome, placed her hand on top of InuYasha's and smiled, their legs were tangled and they were sleeping peacefully.

'_Today was really odd…'_ Shippo thought as he shifted to get more comfortable.

'_Today had to be the weirdest day in all of history, including that one time Koga came to school naked…no, wait that was just funny!'_ Kilala giggled a bit as she remembered.

'_What's Kilala laughing about?'_ Ayame raised an eyebrow as she saw Kilala giggling to herself. _'She's probably finally gone crazy…_

'_I bet she's thinking of the time I came to school naked!'_ Koga glared at the now sleeping Kilala.

Sesshomaru grunted, trying to get everyone to shut the hell up _'Tired…sleep…silence.'_

Rin was already quietly sleeping beside Sesshomaru.

'_How everyone is getting together…I feel so out of it…'_ Kagome pouted in her sleep as she thought about it.

'_Yeah well, as I know, Koga is gonna ask out Ayame today, Sesshomaru's gonna ask out Rin soon, and I'm going to ask Sango---"Miroku was interrupted._

"_To bear your children?" InuYasha guessed._

_Miroku glared at his best friend and continued._

"_To go out with me, after Sesshomaru does, so that leaves you and Kagome!" Miroku said._

_What of it? So we're not together, not like we like each other or anything!__' _InuYasha grunted and held Kagome closer to him, getting angry about his little flash back.

To bad he was gonna realized just how long of a fall he fell for Kagome, and just how many obstacles were gonna be in his way…

**A/N: HeyHi! So how was this chap? I so close to finishing, at most there'll be five more chaps! Anyways, I hoped you like this chap, I got to get going, but I'll do chap 18 by tomorrow! R&R if you wanna! Peace out!**

**Vixen**


	16. Chapter 16

Becoming the Image

Beach trip

**Morning at school**

"Go InuYasha!" Kagome cheered.

"Go Guys, it's your birthday!" Ayame smiled.

"Go Losers!" Kilala cheered, they all stopped and looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

They stared for a while longer and then went back to the basket ball game.

InuYasha passed the ball to Koga who passed it to a guy named Hojo, who missed it, but then Sesshomaru got it and passed it back to InuYasha before he glared at Hojo.

InuYasha dunked the ball and won the game.

"Lions, lions, lions!" Everyone chanted.

"YEAH!" Kagome yelled as she ran up to InuYasha and hugged him, everyone 'awed.'

"That was great Yash!" Kagome complimented.

"Thanks Kag couldn't have done it without you!" InuYasha said, hugging Kagome more into him.

Every girl there started to 'awe' louder, the two teens started to blush, then started to sign autographs, not letting go of each other at all.

"Wow, can they be anymore stupid?" Shippo asked with a shake of his head.

"I don't think so, anymore stupid and their heads would blow." Koga said, after signing a few pictures.

"Yeah, when are they gonna figure out they love each other?" Sango joined in.

"I dunno, but I hope it's soon." Kikyo whispered out of no where.

"Holy Fuck!" Koga swore.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Miroku asked from behind Sango.

"I was here the whole time, you guys are just too blind." Kikyo explained, watching InuYasha and Kagome.

"Yeah well you and us both." Ayame shook her head.

"Come on; let's go get them out of there before their ego's blow up." Rin said, taking her boyfriends hand and leading him into the crowd.

"_Attention students of Tama high, please get back to your fourth period class room, and congratulations on winning the game!" _The Announcement rang; everyone made their way to class, getting ready for their next class.

"Hey kids, well since this is Tourism, I decided we'd take a field trip…that and I need a break from all of you brats---I mean kids…" The teacher, Mrs. Yamata said, she was their favorite teacher, She was always joking around and laughing.

"You serious?!" InuYasha asked.

"Damn right I am! Anyways, on Tuesday we're going to the beach, for the whole freaking day!" She said excitedly.

The class cheered and hollered, everyone was talking till Mrs. Yamata made them shush it.

"Shut up guys, "She said so sweetly, " You need to bring your swim suits, and well…anything you damn well please…as long as you don't kill anyone… and if you do…hide the body good…maybe in a nice ditch somewhere…but most importantly…don't get caught!" She smiled, everyone was silent, not knowing if they should laugh or be frightened, they voted for frightened.

"Anyways, the bell should be ringing right about……now!" She said as the bell rang, all of the students got up and walked to their next class.

After school everyone was excited, they went home and started getting their stuff ready.

**Sango and Kagome's room**

"So do you think this trip will be cool?" Sango asked packing some stuff.

"Of course, it's the freaking beach!" Kagome hollered.

**InuYasha and Miroku's room**

"InuYasha, I'm your best friend, Am I not?" Miroku asked.

"Uh…Yeah, so what?" InuYasha asked staring at him like he was crazy.

"So you have to tell me the truth right?" Miroku asked.

"Uh…Yeah I guess." InuYasha raised an eye brow.

""So…"

"Where in the Hell is this leading to you Moron." InuYasha stared at him.

"Ok, When are you gonna hook up with Kagome?" Miroku asked blankly.

"Uh….Never." InuYasha said, returning to his packing.

"But you love her." Miroku inquired.

"I do not!" InuYasha yelled.

"InuYasha, I'm your best friend, you have to tell me the truth." Miroku said, in a serious tone.

"I don't have to do squat!" InuYasha spat out.

"InuYasha, come on man." Miroku said.

InuYasha sighed and then sat down next to His best friend.

"I… I think I do, but Kagome, you know she doesn't like me that way, I mean it was hard enough to just be friends!" InuYasha confessed.

"InuYasha…you are sooo blind!" Miroku laughed.

"Hey, quite laughing or I'll make sure you'll never live to see another women!" InuYasha threatened.

"You are blind though, anyone can see that you and Kagome BOTH like each other and probably ALWAYS have! God you are the biggest moron I've ever befriended!" Miroku laughed.

"I get it!" InuYasha said, '_I can't believe Kagome likes me!'_

"No seriously you are so stupid!" Miroku laughed.

"Shut it pervert!"

"No but really---"

Miroku was on the floor wheezing in pain in ten seconds flat.

"I told you to shut it." InuYasha smirked.

**Shippo and Koga's room**

"Hey what was that thud?" Shippo asked, packing some things in his bag.

"Hmm… probably either Miroku did something stupid or they fell by accident….I'm guessing Miroku did something stupid though." Koga sighed.

"Uh huh." Shippo agreed.

**Sesshomaru's room**

THUD

"Miroku you idiot, you just had to annoy my brother didn't you?" Sesshomaru asked himself, he then smiled and began packing again.

**Kilala, Rin and Ayame**

"So, you guys excited?" Rin asked.

"Hell yeah!" Kilala said.

"You and me both." Ayame laughed at Kilala's enthusiasm.

**School ****Tuesday Morning **

Bring, Bring, Bring.

"Hey let's hurry and get to class!" Kagome said, dragging InuYasha by his arm, he smiled and caught up to her, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Wow…freaky much?" Asked Kilala.

"Uh…YEAH!" Koga said.

"Oh, right I didn't tell you, InuYasha has finally realized his undying love for Kagome." Miroku said like it was nothing, the group went silent before they all shouted.

"FINALLY!" They all clapped and laughed, then went to catch up with their friends.

"What was that about?" asked InuYasha to Kagome.

"Who knows, probably something stupid." She shrugged and they head to tourism class.

"Hey Chicklets!" Mrs. Yamata said.

"Hey." the class answered.

"Ok, today is our field trip, are you ready to head out? The bus is waiting and if you're not ready, who cares!" She said all smiley.

The class cheered and headed to the bus.

Once on the bus, our favorite group went all the way to the back, InuYasha and Kagome got the back seat on the left side, Miroku and Sango got the seat right across from them, Sesshomaru and Rin got the seat in front of Miroku and Sango, Shippo and Kilala got the seat in front of InuYasha and Kagome, Koga and Ayame got the seat in front of Sesshomaru and Rin.

They had an hour drive to get to the beach so they decided they'd play games.

Shippo and Kilala were playing go fish, Kilala was winning.

Koga and Ayame were playing guess the number.

Sesshomaru and Rin were eye spy.

Miroku and Sango were playing 'let's see how many slaps Miroku can take before he passes out'…it turns out its 16.

InuYasha and Kagome were playing triple number; the game is where if you see a car with triple license plate numbers you punch the other person. (ex, I see a car with the numbers TWR-555, I say "triple 5!" and I punch whoever I'm playing with.)

"Triple 7!" Kagome yelled and slugged InuYasha.

"Triple 4!" InuYasha yelled and lightly punched Kagome.

"Triple 2!" Kagome yelled and punched InuYasha, after she didn't stop at the second punch, InuYasha laughed and took both of Kagome's fist and held them down, one arm was around Kagome and then other was holding the other arm down.

They started laughing, and what not, they didn't notice that the whole gang was watching, soon they all fell asleep.

**At the beach **

The first to wake up was Rin and Sesshomaru, who in turn woke up Koga and Ayame, who in turn woke up Shippo and Kilala, who then woke up Sango and Miroku.

"Get off me you perverted freak of nature!" Sango screamed as she push Miroku off into the isle.

"Ow." Miroku moaned, it wasn't his fault his hand slipped and touched her…

"Hey, you two freaks that somehow fell in love, look at InuYasha and Kag." Koga said, they all looked to see InuYasha's arm around Kagome, her head on his shoulder, and they both looked so snuggly!

"Awwwwwwwwww!" The group said.

"Hey wake those two up, I don't wanna have to stay in this weird bus." Shippo said.

"Yeah, hurry up." Sango agreed.

"Ok." Miroku went over and tapped InuYasha on the shoulder, when he didn't wake for that Sesshomaru went over and slapped him on the head then ducked as InuYasha's hand came flying, too bad it hit Miroku instead, he toppled to the floor.

"Ow, Sesshomaru!" InuYasha yelled, Sesshomaru smirked.

"That hurt, that was your fault Sesshomaru!" Miroku yelled.

"What, it's not my fault I've lived with him all my life and I know how to wake him up." Sesshomaru said, they all went out of the bus, waiting for Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, let's go we're here." InuYasha shook Kagome's shoulder lightly.

"Urgh…" Kagome moaned, she then woke up and smiled.

"Hey Yash." Kagome greeted.

"Hey sleepy head, come on we're here." InuYasha said, Kagome yawned and the went off of the bus.

"Hey finally you two are here, Mrs. Yamata said we're free to do whatever the Hell we damn well please!" Ayame said.

"Yes!" They all changed and came out.

They boys were all wearing swim trunks,

Miroku was wearing Purple swim trunks with a light purple stripe on each side, Sesshomaru was wearing white trunks with a light blue stripe on the sides, Shippo was wearing orange trunks with a red stripe on each side, and Koga was wearing Black ones with grey stripes on each side. InuYasha was wearing Red trunks with white stripes.

The girl's came out wearing bikinis, except for Rin, Kagome and Kilala.

Sango was wearing a light pink bikini, Rin was wearing a bikini top with swim shorts, both were yellow, Kilala was wearing the same thing as Rin, it was Cream color, Ayame was wearing a bikini that was lavender. Kagome was wearing a Red bikini that had black short shorts.

The guys were staring at the girls non stop, Miroku kept touching Sango and she kept trying to drown him in the water.

"Ok, we're playing volleyball!" Ayame announced, everyone wanted to play, except for Kagome and InuYasha.

"We'll come join later." Kagome smiled.

"Ok!" Sango said.

"So what do you wanna do?' Kagome asked.

"I dunno, surf?" InuYasha was.

"I can't surf." Kagome said.

"I'll teach you, come on." InuYasha went and rented a surf board and took Kagome out to the ocean.

"Ok, now lay flat on the board." InuYasha directed, Kagome was lying beside him and they started to paddle, soon they were on a wave and InuYasha's arm was around Kagome's waist and they were surfing.

"Holy cow this rocks!" Kagome yelled.

"Hey, calm down, if you go off on me we'll---" InuYasha didn't finish his sentence as they wiped off.

"Hehehe you were saying?" Kagome asked shyly.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha said teasingly.

Kagome laughed and InuYasha swam over to her, he then held her in his arms, both smiling and looking into each other's eyes, both started closing in…..

**A/N: Oh snap, that's right I'm gonna have to end it here! Sorry fro the cliffy! Sorry, well I'll update soon, peace out and R&R if you wanna!**

**Vixen**


	17. Chapter 17

Becoming the Image

Finally Together?

**Last Time on Becoming the Image**

"_Holy cow this rocks!" Kagome yelled_

"_Hey, calm down, if you go off on me we'll---" InuYasha didn't finish his sentence as they wiped off._

"_Hehehe you were saying?" Kagome asked shyly._

"_KAGOME!" InuYasha said teasingly._

_Kagome laughed and InuYasha swam over to her, he then held her in his arms, both smiling and looking into each other's eyes, both started closing in…_

**Now on Becoming the Image**

They both went closer together and then….

"Hey you two idiots in the water, you coming or what?" Koga yelled, all a sudden Ayame came up and whacked him in the head.

"You loser!" She whispered harshly.

"What did I do?" Koga rubbed his, now bruised head.

"Did you not see that they were close to kissing? God you moron, why did I agree to date you?!" Ayame mumbled walking away, saying something about Koga being born without a brain.

"Wait, Ayame, come back!" Koga said running after his girlfriend.

"Man…you're whipped." Sesshomaru grinned, while Miroku did a whipping sound.

"I am not...Ayame wait!" Koga said.

They started laughing.

Back with our lovely couple… InuYasha and Kagome stared at each other before starting to blush and look away.

"So, um we better get to the rest of the group…" InuYasha said.

"Yeah we should." Kagome said, they walked towards the beach, yet not holding each other like they usually would.

"Hey you guys in the game?" Sango asked, about to serve.

"Uh yeah." Kagome took her side on Sango's team.

"Yeah, I'm game." InuYasha said going on the other side. It was guys verses girls, Sango served, InuYasha bumped, Kagome hit it back. Kagome and InuYasha were the best on the team, they both were doing excellent.

"Mine!" Miroku yelled passing it to Shippo.

"Mine." Shippo bumped it over the net.

"Mine!" Kilala hit it to Rin.

"You know who's it is." Rin said, slamming it over.

"Same here." InuYasha spiked it, the group played for a good 2 hours, it was getting late, and they had all called it quits, calling it a tie.

They headed their way over to the bon fire and the rest of their class.

"Hey losers!" Mrs. Yamata said, smiling a lot.

"Uh…..Hey?" The class responded.

"Ok well, we're gonna have a bond fire…burn anything you like…except your homework….wait until I'm gone to do that." She laughed; the kids cheered and sat down.

Sango was sitting by Kagome and Miroku, Kagome was sitting beside Kilala and Shippo, Shippo was sitting beside Ayame and Koga, Koga was sitting beside Rin and Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru was sitting by Inuyasha who was sitting beside Miroku.

(They were sitting in a circle-Sango, Kagome, Kilala, Shippo, Ayame, Koga, Rin, Sesshomaru, InuYasha and then Miroku.)

The fire was burning brightly, attracting some moths that flew by, the sparks were everywhere, everyone was smiling and laughing, some were talking others were either sleeping or just laying there.

"Hey Kags, why aren't you sitting next to Yash?" Sango asked, whispering to Kagome.

"I….uh I don't really feel like it right." Kagome, lamely said.

"…Ok." Sango looked at her.

They all sat there and then Mrs. Yamata came back.

"Hey, guys I got some bad news-----" She didn't finish because everyone started to groan.

"Hey you don't even know what it is yet!" She said.

"We all know it's gonna be bad." A kid, Hojo said.

"Yeah well shut it you little rug rats, we're gonna have to spend the night here, the bus broke down…" She said.

"Hey wait that kicks ass!" Miyu, another class mate said.

"Whoo hoo!" Miroku hooted.

"Yeah well we're spending the night in the hotel, you can room with whoever you want, but if you get pregnant, you're screwed." She dismissed, they all stared at her before heading toward the hotel.

Once in the hotel they checked in, they got the top two floors, Miyu went with a girl named Tsubaki, and of course Kanna went with Kagura. Our wonderful group went together…

"Hey, you guys get out and get your own room." Rin said.

"What why?" Miroku asked.

"Cause we are no way in hell gonna share a room with you, pervert!" Sango pointed a finger at Miroku.

"Sango, that hurt." Miroku feigned hurt.

"Good." Sango smiled sweetly.

"Now get out losers!" Kilala said.

"Fine…" The guys went to the room next door to the girls.

**Girls room**

"Hey Kagome, you ok, you haven't really said much." Kilala asked.

"Yeah, you ok Kagome?" Rin asked as well.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kagome answered, she then went to bed while everyone else was worried.

"I don't think she's ok." Rin whispered to Sango and Kilala.

"I know, she seems sad or something." Ayame said.

"Just let her sleep on it, she should be fine…" Sango advised.

"Ok." they all said goodnight and went to sleep.

**Guys room**

"Hey loser you alright?" Asked Koga to InuYasha.

"Koga…shut up." Miroku said, staring at him like he was an idiot…which he probably was.

"Little brother, is everything alright?" Sesshomaru asked looking a bit concerned.

"Yeah...I'm fine, just…tired I guess." InuYasha said sliding into bed and trying to fall asleep.

"Hey, what do you guys think?" Shippo asked in a hush whisper.

"Kagome." they all said at once, they decided they'd all sleep on it and see how he would be in the morning.

Sesshomaru was the last one to even head to bed, he was thinking for sometime.

'_I hope you get through this brother; I have a strange feeling something big will stand in your way…'_

**Later that very night**

Kagome woke up, she was so tired yet she needed to think, she got up and headed out the door, she went to the beach and started walking along the shores.

The moon was out, it was full, it still gave off some light, making the beach look so mysterious.

Kagome walked along it thinking in deep thought.

'_We almost kissed _today_, if Koga hadn't interrupted us…would we have? Do I actually have feelings for InuYasha of was it just the heat of the moment type thing?'_

Kagome was still thinking, when she all but walked into someone's back.

"Oh sorry." '_Who would be out at this time? Only weirdoes are…wait…I'm out here…oh never mind!'_

"Kagome…?" The voice asked.

"Yasha?" Kagome looked up to find InuYasha standing there; he was in his jeans and a tight black shirt.

"What are you doing out here?" Kagome asked.

"Thinking, you?" He asked back.

"Same." InuYasha had gotten up in the middle of the night to come out here and think about Kagome as well.

"So…" InuYasha said after a long silence passed them.

"Um… what's up?" Kagome asked.

"Uh…nothing, you?" InuYasha asked back.

"Ok this is stupid, why don't we talk about what's really on our minds?" Kagome said abruptly.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha played innocent.

"I mean that we almost kissed!" Kagome said…just then…the world disappeared as Kagome was taken from her spot and pulled into InuYasha's arms, she looked up at him he looked down at her and they brought their lips together for a much wanted kiss, their lips connected and they felt a fire build inside them, the passion they had that had been kindle since they were young was now raging, and only the other could put it out.

They finally came up for air, both panting and looking away from each other.

"I---InuYasha." Kagome panted out.

"Yeah?" InuYasha said.

"Do…Do you actually…care for me…or was it just the heat of the moment…?" Kagome looked away as she asked this, tears filling her soft brown eyes, she couldn't take it if it had been the heat of the moment, she had come to her decision while they had been kissing…she had fallen for InuYasha and she had fell hard…

"I…I don't know." InuYasha said.

Kagome didn't look at him, her body slightly shaking from sobs that wracked her body, she felt as if her world had just been torn apart and plunged into abyss…she felt tears gliding down her face, her eyes were getting blurry and her heart…her heart was broken…

InuYasha knew he didn't mean it, he kissed Kagome because her loved her, he was startled out of his thoughts as he heard ragged breathes being taken, he looked over to see Kagome….His heart broke…he had made the one girl her loved cry…

He walked over to her and hugged her from behind, immediately she turned around and hugged him back, crying into his shoulder. InuYasha hugged her tight, until she fell asleep on his arm, he laid them there until the sun rose, and then Kagome started to awake.

Kagome awoke to bright sun in her eyes, she turned over to see InuYasha looking at her, all the memories flashed back into her mind and she started to tear up. A tear made its way down her face, InuYasha suddenly panicked; he wasn't ready for her to start crying, he kissed her on the cheek and made her look up at him.

"Kagome…why are you crying?" InuYasha knew the answer but he needed to hear it from her lips.

"B-Because, I care for you but you don't care for me at all…" Kagome said, she tried to stop her tears, she wanted them to stop, she put on a hard look and tried to stop the tears. She wasn't weak, she didn't want to be, she tried and tired to stop them, but they kept falling more and more. '_Don't cry Kag, don't cry, you're a strong girl, so stop it!'_

"Silly, of course I care for you, I love you I thought _you_ didn't care!" InuYasha smirked before he drew her into another heart stopping kiss.

"I love you to Yash." Kagome said after they had done kissing.

Kagome was so over helmed with love, she couldn't stop the smile on her face even if she tried, '_InuYasha loves me!!!!'_ Kagome thought as they kissed.

**The others **

"Hey where's the loser and Kagome?" Asked Koga.

"INUYASHA and Kagome are probably just hanging somewhere." Shippo said to Koga.

"Eh, whatever." They all shrugged.

**Back to the love Birds**

InuYasha finally stopped trying to kiss Kagome when she told him she'd drown him in his own blood.

"Aw please Kagome?" InuYasha pouted.

"Fine." Kagome rolled her eyes and kissed InuYasha on the cheek she laughed when he pouted even more.

"That wasn't a kiss." InuYasha complained.

"Oh yes it was!" Kagome laughed as InuYasha hugged her from behind.

"Oh really?" InuYasha smirked, he then leaned down and kissed Kagome full on the mouth, they were about to deepen it when….

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK!" Kilala yelled.

"Finally!" Everyone yelled, they clapped and whistled.

InuYasha and Kagome's lips were still attached they started to smile and laugh.

"Finally people! I mean how many years was that?" Miroku pretended to think.

"Oh yeah it was 18!!!!" He yelled, they all laughed and Kagome and InuYasha kissed.

"Alright, alright you nasty love birds we don't need a slobber fest!" Shippo laughed.

"Yeah, I mean my eyes are burning!" Kilala screamed.

Kagome and InuYasha hugged and kissed again, both we're smiling brightly; their friends were here all laughing and enjoying life. Both for the first time in their lives, feeling loved, they were safe, wanted, needed but most importantly they were together….but would it really be that way in the end….

**A/N: Oh snap, what do I mean; you may never know….at least not until the end**** -Lol- well R&R if you wanna and Peace out!**

**Vixen**


	18. Chapter 18

Becoming the Image

Leaving the One You Love

**In the Morning**

Kagome and InuYasha were laying in each others arms; both had a smile on their face.

They were with the one they love after all. Kagome started to wiggle around InuYasha's arm, which was wrapped around her waist, tighten her, holding her to his chest

"Urgh." Kagome said as she was pushed back into his chest.

"Shh." InuYasha moaned.

"InuYasha, Hun, you have to let me go babe." Kagome yawned, InuYasha smiled hearing Kagome say those little pet names.

"Fine after you give me a kiss." InuYasha stubbornly said.

"How about you don't let me go and I kick you where the sun don't shine." Kagome said sweetly.

"You know, in the long run that'd be hurting you to." InuYasha wiggled his eyebrows as Kagome blushed and pushed him off of her.

"Come on Mrs. Yamata said the bus would be here soon, now get up!"

"I'm getting I 'm getting!" InuYasha said putting on a shirt and packing his stuff in a bag.

"Good." Kagome said as she went into the washroom and changed she came out and saw her friends waiting at the door.

"Hey guys!" Kagome smiled, InuYasha came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist as he picked up some of his bags.

"So…you two _do_ _anything_ last night?" Miroku asked with a perverted smile.

"Miroku…shut up." Sango said as she whacked him on the head.

The group laughed and went to the bus that was waiting outside.

"Hey people, any of you get pregnant last night?" Mrs. Yamata asked happily.

The bus was silent each student was staring at her….

"…Ok so anyways, do whatever you want just don't jump out of the bus." Mrs.Yamata said.

They were sitting exactly where they were when they first got onto the bus.

Koga and Ayame were just talking about how fun the trip was; Rin and Sesshomaru were hugging each other and talking, Shipp and Kilala were…well…making out….Miroku and Sango were shooting water balls at couples making out the first one was at a girl named Ayumi and Hojo, the second time was Shippo and Kilala….

"Hey what the hell?!" Shippo yelled.

"Oh shit, shhh maybe they didn't see us!" Sango said ducking down.

"Eh whatever." Kilala said making out with Shippo again.

InuYasha and Kagome were just sitting there holding each other's hands, embracing their time together.

"So what do you wanna do when we get home?" Kagome asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"Um…I dunno, you pick." InuYasha shrugged.

"Um…how about we just hang out at home?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, since we are taken the week off of school." InuYasha yawned.

"You tired?" Kagome looked at InuYasha.

"Yeah a little." InuYasha yawned out.

"Here lay down on my shoulder and you can get some sleep." Kagome instructed, InuYasha lay his head on Kagome's shoulder and soon fell asleep, Kagome was stroking his hair softly and humming.

"Hey check out the loser and Kag." Sango pointed to the two, Kagome had her eyes closed so she didn't see anything.

"Wow, talk about a new leaf." Koga whispered.

"Yup….Triple 5!" Miroku said and punched Koga.

"What the hell…you are such a loser!" Koga rolled his eyes and hit Miroku on the head.

"Hey what was that for?" Miroku rubbed his head.

"For being an idiot…well for being you." Koga smiled.

"Is there a difference?" Sango asked.

"Nope….not really." Koga and Sango nodded their heads.

"Hey you're supposed to be on my side!" Miroku pointed a finger at Sango.

"Nope." Sango smiled.

**At Home**

"Hey guys," Kikyo sighed, it was weird she wasn't her normal happy self…she seemed so sad.

"What's up Kikyo?" Asked Ayame.

"Nothing, Sesshomaru, may I please talk to you for a moment?" Kikyo asked.

"Of course Kikyo." Sesshomaru said as he walked up the stairs and into the study with Kikyo.

"What's that all about?" Shippo asked.

"Who knows, so what do you all wanna do?" Asked Kilala.

"Um…let's just…um...I dunno." Koga said.

"Oh gee that was so helpful." Ayame said dryly.

"OH I know!" Sango yelled.

"Uh….what?" InuYasha said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Let's have an eating contest!" Sango cheered.

"…." The group went silent as they saw their, 'sane' friend get a whole bunch of bubble gum, chips and pop on the counter.

"Uh…" Kagome crocked her head a bit.

"Oh come on, it's not like we've got anything else to do!" Sango cheered.

"Fine, you're on!" Rin said.

"Definitely." Said Shippo.

**Sesshomaru and Kikyo**

"I-I can't believe it, what do you mean he has too!" Sesshomaru roared.

"I mean he HAS to, that or you all get fired, I'm sorry Sesshy, but I can't do anything." Kikyo said calmly, her eyes were slowly filling with tears.

"This can't be happening, who did this!?" Sesshomaru said, trying to control his anger.

"Bankotsu, my boss he and his wife, Yura, the herbal essence spokes girl, said it'd be good for them, I tried to get them out of it, but he refused." Kikyo said.

"I can't believe this, what are we going to tell them, WHEN are we going to tell them?" Asked Sesshomaru, he was full of rage, yet he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"We'll do it tonight, for now, let everyone have one last chance to be happy…together." Kikyo advised.

"So at dinner we'll break it to them…" Sesshomaru said, he walked out the door and downstairs, '_I'm sorry InuYasha and Kagome, but know that you will get through this and we will all be here…'_

**Back downstairs with the losers**

"Ha I win!" Kilala screamed, whip cream over flowing in her mouth.

"Do not!" Sango said, whip cream was all over her mouth and some how got into her hair.

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Shut up losers, I won!" They looked over at Miroku who indeed won; he had successfully eaten 5 cans of whip cream.

"Damn…" They both cursed.

"Jug, Jug, Jug, Jug!" Kagome and Rin chanted as InuYasha, Shippo, Koga and Ayame jugged down a 2 liter bottle of coke.

"Woo hoo!" They screamed as InuYasha came out the victor.

"Nice!"

"I think I'm gonna hurl…" Koga said as he ran past Sesshomaru and into the washroom.

The group started laughing, Sesshomaru smiled at them all.

"Hey, what were you all talking about upstairs?" Kilala asked, wiping off the whip cream.

"Nothing, just talking about how stupid InuYasha is." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Oh Har Har har." InuYasha said.

"Come on, Sesshy, we're doing contests right now!" Rin said, running over to her boyfriend.

"Alright." Sesshomaru walked over to see Kagome and Sango chewing millions of bubble gum pieces and trying to blow a bubble.

"Go Kagome!" InuYasha cheered.

"You can do Sango!" Miroku said.

In the end Kagome won, and Kilala started to laugh.

"I knew it! Sango you never win at eating contests!" Kilala laughed.

"I know where you sleep!" Sango threatened, teasingly.

"Come on Sesshomaru, I'll have a jugging war with you." InuYasha said.

"Alright…You're on." Sesshomaru smirked.

The group was all laughing and enjoying their time together; to bad it wouldn't last forever…

**Dinner**

"So what did you guys do today?" Naraku asked the teens.

"We had eating contests…Sango lost all of them." Kilala smirked.

"I did not!" Sango pouted.

The group laughed again, soon they were finished eating, so they sat on the couch waiting for Kikyo, she said she had something important to tell them.

"Ok Kikyo, so what was it that you had to say?" Kagome asked smiling.

"I-I…I can't, Sesshomaru please…can you?" Kikyo started to tear up, tears were making there way down he cheeks, slowly.

"Ki-Kikyo, what's wrong? Do something happen?" Ayame said, they were all starting to panic.

"Please, friends, just calm down, we have something to tell you all." Sesshomaru said, trying to calm everyone down.

"What is it Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked roughly.

"Do you all know who Kikyo's boss is?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, isn't he the guy that's married to Yura, the herbal essence girl?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes, well, it turns out that they have an idea to raise our popularity." Sesshomaru spoke.

"So, what's so bad about that?" Shippo asked.

"The idea is…InuYasha has to leave for a year, to be in another band, called the Demons…I'm sorry." Sesshomaru turned his head down.

"What?! There is no way in Hell I'm leaving, Can't you do something else?!" InuYasha jumped up and yelled.

"InuYasha, this is the only way, you have to go to the band, and they are in the US." Kikyo finally spoke up.

"NO, I'M NOT GOING!" He screamed, he had just gotten together with Kagome, he wasn't about to leave her, not now.

"Then you all lose your jobs…" Naraku spoke.

"What?!" InuYasha was close to tears, if he didn't leave his love then his friends would suffer.

"Oh…god…" Ayame said, tears filling her eyes, she and InuYasha weren't always that close but she thought of him as a brother she never had.

"I…oh no." Rin said, she started to cry.

"This can't be…" Kilala said, she and InuYasha had always been together, he helped her get back at Hiten and Manten for tripping her in gr 10, he was her friend she didn't want him to leave.

"No, you can't leave man…" Koga said, sure they had there differences but when it came down to it, they were like brothers.

"This is not happening!" Miroku said, for the first time since forever he let a tear slip, Sango was crying and she noticed this, they all did.

"Miroku, man…" Shippo said.

"InuYasha, you will always be my best friend, got it man?" Miroku said, trying to hold all his tears back, "This is only see ya, it will only be a year, besides, I need time off of you, you moron." Miroku smiled, InuYasha smiled back, and they hugged, they had been through every thing together, they were truly best of friends.

"InuYasha, we will always be brothers, don't forget that…you idiot." Sesshomaru smirked, his eyes were a little watery, after all this was his brother, he was the one who got him into the band, who was always getting into trouble so that he could get him out…they were brothers, forever and always.

"Hey, guys where is Kagome?" Rin asked.

"Oh no..." They all said.

"Kagome…" InuYasha whispered before he ran out the door and to the backyard, they were gonna follow him before Sesshomaru stopped them.

"This is their time, we will have ours." They all nodded and sat down.

**Outside**

Kagome was sitting on the bench near the sakura tree in the back yard; she was crying her eyes out.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Kagome turned around and hugged him back; she kissed him passionately on the lips and cried.

"Why…why now, when we just got together…" Kagome asked.

"I don't know Kagome, but I just want you to know, I love you, I love you with all of my heart." InuYasha said, tears were slowly making there way down his face.

"I love you too; this is only see ya later, not goodbye, never good bye." Kagome said hugging him to her more.

"I know, I know…" InuYasha said, there they sat, two lovers destined to find each other only to be ripped away. InuYasha and Kagome never truly knew what pain was like…not until the very moment InuYasha left…

**Air port**

InuYasha had just got on the plane, but not before telling everyone he'd be back and kissing Kagome senseless.

"Kagome…you ok?" Sango asked.

"I'm fine, let's just get home." Kagome went into the limo and waited for everyone to get in as well.

Kagome cried herself to sleep that night, her heart torn, but not broken, because she knew…he'd be back…

**A/N: You probably hate me right? Lol, sorry but I had to put this in, did you think that this would happen? Well there'll be another chap. and then an epilogue, so yeah, well peace out and R&R if you wanna.**

**Vixen**


	19. Chapter 19

Becoming the Image

Betrayed? Not even

**One year later**

It had been a year since InuYasha left, a year full of sadness, everyone was trying to be happy…but it wasn't the same, they all missed InuYasha. They had kept up with the media, learning that InuYasha was very famous in the US.

"Hey Kagome, we gotta get going to the mall, Sango is determined to by that new Top Rika Ishikawa was wearing." Ayame laughed.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Kagome said as she put on a red shirt, she still wore InuYasha's locket, she had pictures of them in it now. She smiled and then walked out to see every body waiting downstairs.

Everyone was excited…after all…InuYasha was coming back in a week!

"I can't wait to have that loser back!" Koga laughed.

"I know, we have to have a big surprise party." Kilala smiled.

"Party please, he ain't THAT special." Miroku laughed, it was especially hard for Miroku and Kagome, they had known him for a long time, it was hard for him to be away.

"Sesshy, what do you think?" Kagome asked, she knew it had been hard for him too, though he never showed it…

**Flash Back**

_Kagome was walking down the hallway, it was late and she was tired, but she was still upset about InuYasha leaving, she walked past Sesshomaru's room and heard some soft sobs_

'_I wonder what that is…' Kagome thought, she opened his door a little to see Sesshomaru, the great and mighty Sesshomaru…crying, he was holding a picture of InuYasha and him when they were young, InuYasha was on the swings and Sesshomaru was pushing him._

"_You can come in." Sesshomaru said his voice hoarse._

"_I...I'm sorry…" Kagome said._

"_It's alright; it must be a shock for you to see me crying like this…right?" Sesshomaru questioned._

"_Well yes, but I knew you'd miss him."_

"_You're right." Kagome and Sesshomaru sat there, letting their emotions run free._

**End of Flash Back**

"I think we should just dump him in the pool when he gets home, I mean his ego probably grew a lot while in the US." Sesshomaru smirked.

"You're right." Shippo laughed.

"Come on let's go to the mall before Sango comes in here screaming." Kagome laughed.

They all piled into the limo and went into the mall.

**Mall**

"Yes, I got the shirt, I got the shirt!" Sango sang, her friends looked at her like she was completely insane…which wasn't to far from the truth….

"Ok, now that you have the shirt, can we get going?" Shippo whined.

"No, let's go and get some welcome back gifts for Yash." Kagome thought out loud.

"That's a great idea!" Ayame complimented.

"I know!" Kagome smiled.

"Well, it wasn't THAT great, now come on let's go!" Kilala mumbled, the group laughed and went to get InuYasha something.

"Hey what do you think we should get InuYasha?" Asked Rin.

"I'm gonna get him…porn!" Miroku yelled, they all stopped and stared at him.

"You are one very crazy pervert, you know that?" Koga asked.

"I know." Miroku smiled.

"We're gonna get him a shirt." Shippo and Kilala shrugged, they went and got a shirt made, saying, across the chest, 'I'm a Jerk, so deal.'

"Nice." Koga said, smirking.

"We're gonna get him our new CD." Sesshomaru and Rin bought their new CD; it was called, Missing you, all the songs were about InuYasha.

"Smart." Sango said.

"We're gonna get him a season box set of Naruto….he'll love it." Sango and Ayame went and got the gift.

"What are you guys getting him?" Asked Sango, so far the only ones that hadn't said anything were, Koga and Kagome.

"I'll get him a new CD player, he'll like that." Koga said, he went to the store and got him a new cd player.

"How about you Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"You'll have to see." Kagome smiled.

They all went outside and waited for the limo to come .

"Hey, you think InuYasha will be any different?" Kilala asked.

"I highly doubt it, I mean he had a mind of a two year old when he was 18, now that he's 19 I highly doubt anything's changed." Sesshomaru smirked.

"You're right, the most that'll change with him is his favorite color." Koga laughed.

"And even then, it'll always be red." Miroku joined in.

"Hey, the limo's here, let's get going you losers!" Sango yelled at the boys and Kilala.

They all went into the limo to find Kikyo inside.

"Kikyo…what are you doing in here?" Ayame asked.

"Oh I just wanted to know if you remembered that InuYasha was coming back in two days…" Kikyo said calmly, she waited for it…3…2…1

"WHAT?!?!?!!" Kagome yelled.

"In two days? I thought it was next week!" Sango yelled.

"Why tell us this now?!" Miroku said.

"Damn!" They all cursed at the same time.

"Because it's more fun this way!" Kikyo said sweetly.

They all glared at her.

"Come on kids, he's coming back soon, so you better be ready." Kikyo smiled.

"When is he coming, what time?" Asked Ayame.

"Um…about 7, so we're gonna have a huge party, I hear he's bringing his band, they'll be staying with us, just for the night and then leaving in the morning." Kikyo informed.

"Cool, then we can have home field advantage!" Sango cheered.

"Damn straight, we'll see if their better then us!" Miroku said….the group fell down laughing.

"Ha, better then us…that's great Miroku." Kagome said in between laughs.

"No one is better then the Shikon's!" Sango said.

"Oh wow I see you guys still think highly of yourselves…" Kikyo rolled her eyes.

They all laughed and talked until they got home.

**At Home**

"Hey Shikon, come here girl!" Kagome yelled as soon as she got into the car, Shikon cam running down the stairs, and slid into a stop in front of Kagome, Kagome picked her up and hugged her tight, shikon was licking her face and wagging her tail happily.

"Hey Shikon." Kagome said smiling, they were all going to head upstairs and get ready for the party.

"Hey Kikyo, is this a formal party?" Koga asked from the stairs.

"Um…yeah, so wear something nice." Kikyo said, she then headed for a guest room.

"Ok." the group said and went upstairs to pick something out.

**Kilala, Ayame and Rin's room**

"Ok, so I'm gonna wear my Lavender dress." Ayame decided, her dress was form fitting and went down to her knees, it was a v- cut collar, and it looked great on her.

"I'm gonna wear my yellow one." Rin smiled, her dress was the same as Ayame's except it was longer and had straps.

"And of course I'll be wearing my cream colored one." Kilala said, her dress was the same as the Rin's except it went to her ankles and had a slit that went up her left leg to her knee.

"Cool, we are so ready!" They cheered.

**Sesshomaru's room**

All the guys were in his room.

"So…what are we wearing?" Shippo asked.

"Uh….tuxes?" Suggested Miroku.

"Yup."

"Seems good to me." Sesshomaru agreed with Shippo.

"Uh huh." Koga nodded his head.

"Whatever." Miroku said.

The guys then continued to play their video games.

**Sango and Rin**

"I'm wearing my pink dress." Sango declared, her dress was like Rin's, just pink.

"I'm wearing the dress that I got for my birthday." Kagome's dress was formfitting, a V- neck cut and down to her ankles, with a slit up to her thigh, it was a midnight black .

"Sweet." Sango smiled.

**Two days later! **

"Holy mother of porn, today's the day!" Miroku yelled.

"I know!" They all yelled, it was hectic around the house, everyone was running around freaking out waiting for their favorite star to show up.

"I'm gonna watch TV." Koga said.

"Same." They all said…Ok so it wasn't exactly that hectic.

They sat down and turned on the TV to see InuYasha.

"Yay, go Yash!" The girls yelled.

"_Today on Teen TV we have with us InuYasha, lead singer of Demons and his drummer Kino, they said they have something important they wanted to announce, So InuYasha, what is it?" _The reporter turned to InuYasha and Kino.

"_Well, I and Kino wanted to announce our…engagement!" InuYasha said smiling._

The air was still, no one breathed or moved, they all then turned to Kagome, she was staring at the TV in shock, she picked up the remote and chucked it into the TV screen, the image of InuYasha hugging Kino ceased. They were all shocked, they didn't know what to say, Kagome stood up, her head down and walked away into her room.

The group was silent.

"Ho-How could he do this?" Miroku asked.

"All I know is that he is dead!" Kilala said in anger.

"There must have been a reason!" Ayame tried to defend.

"What reason could there be!?" Sango demanded in anger.

"I-I don't know…oh what are we going to do?" Asked Rin.

They all sat there, not knowing what to do.

**That night**

"Hey, InuYasha, you ok man?" Asked one of InuYasha's band members, Menomaru.

"No! I'm so freaking excited I can actually hear my heart beating!" InuYasha said.

"Calm down, we're almost there!" They just arrived at his old house, he was so excited.

"Ok, here goes nothing!" InuYasha smiled, he walked into the room, to find…it was decorated beautifully, red and gold streamers hanging everywhere, yet all of his friends weren't sitting there with smiles but with frowns, most were glaring at him.

"Hey guys!" He said, dismissing the feeling.

"Whatever, welcome home, hope you had fun, you're gifts are on the table, see ya." Koga said, they then got up and left.

"What…was that about man, I thought you said you and your band were tight." Haru said, she was the base guitarist.

"I thought we were…" InuYasha couldn't understand what was going on, he was about to go up and follow them but he was stopped by Menomaru.

"Dude, stop just leave them be first, just hang out here with us, let's open your gifts, it'll be fine." He advised.

"Yeah…I guess…" he sat down and opened his gifts, the first one was Miroku's, it was a mug that said 'Best friends' and a magazine…

"Is that porn!" Haru screamed.

"Yeah, that's Miroku for ya!" InuYasha laughed.

He then opened all the other gifts, he listened to his new CD with his new CD player, and he loved it. He got his shirt and put it on right away, he was so happy…well he would be if his friends were here.

"Hey InuYasha, you still have this one, it's from …Kagome." Kino, the drummer and his fiancé said.

He grabbed it without even saying anything, he ripped it open and it turned out to be a tape, he popped it in the VCR and pressed play, he sat in front of the screen, his band behind him.

"Hey InuYasha! It's me Kagome, I know this is a pretty lame gift but hey too bad, I just wanted to say, I never once forgot our love while you were away, I hope you're having un…I love you, forever and always." Kagome smiled, then the tape showed different clips of there years together, InuYasha was speechless, he was so close to tears.

"Damn man, that is one heavy gift, you're lucky you have a girl like that." Kino said.

"Yeah…I am…"

"Hey man, someone wants to talk to you." Menomaru tapped InuYasha on the shoulder, he turned around to see Sesshomaru.

"InuYasha, come…Now." Sesshomaru demanded.

He walked upstairs with Sesshomaru and went into his room.

"Tell me what is going on…right now!" Sesshomaru said.

"What?" InuYasha was confused.

"We know you're engaged to Kino, yet it seems to me you aren't even that great of friends." Sesshomaru said.

"We aren't, the whole marriage is for publicity, we're gonna break it off in a month." InuYasha said, "Wait is that why you all were mad! You guys think I'd do that! Who do you think I am! You think that lowly of me!?" InuYasha was mad, he's friends, his best friends thought that low of him?

"What were we suppose to think?"

"You were supposed to trust me, that's what you were supposed to do!" InuYasha yelled in rage.

"We do."

"Well you sure as hell have a great way of showing that!" InuYasha was on the brink of tears, how his friends and brother could think this of him.

"InuYasha, we're sorry, we didn't know." Sesshomaru was getting worried; he knew how much InuYasha cared about how his friends thought of him.

"I didn't do it Sesshomaru, I had too, I-I didn't…" InuYasha had tears streaming down his face, he couldn't believe it.

"Don't worry brother, we'll clear this up." Sesshomaru hugged his brother; they hadn't hugged since InuYasha was small, but then again InuYasha hadn't been this upset since then either. The two brothers sat there for a while before getting up and went downstairs, only to be confronted by their friends.

"Um...hey InuYasha, can you call off your friends, they've been scaring us for the last 5 minutes, man…" Kino said.

"What's going on." InuYasha asked, his friends turned and glared at him,

"How could you! You bastard!" Sango screamed.

"You hurt her, I hope you're happy!" Koga yelled.

"Bastard!" Ayame screamed.

"Shut it, right now, that is enough, shut up and sit down, no more talking from any of you!" Sesshomaru yelled at the group, they all stared at him in shock, they had never seen him so mad.

"What you have heard has been a lie, InuYasha and Kino are only married for publicity." Sesshomaru said, glaring at all of them, they were shocked. They then put there heads down, how could they think that way…they were so sorry.

"Ha, you believed that?!" Kino exclaimed.

"Dude, I love you, but like a brother…so marring your brother is just nasty!" Kino laughed.

"Yeah same to you Kino."

"Yash…we are so so so sorry, we didn't…" Miroku began.

"It's nothing, mistakes happen, you're forgiven, and we'll always be best friends." InuYasha said, they all smiled and hugged.

"Hey where is Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"She's upstairs…you better go…" Sango said.

"Yeah, we'll keep your gang busy." Koga smirked.

"Oh no….oh god, what have I done?!?!?!!" Asked Haru and Menomaru on their knees.

InuYasha laughed and went upstairs, He turned and went into Kagome's room, she was sitting on her bed, back faced to him and crying, her sobs wracked her body and InuYasha was so sorry he caused her pain.

"Go away, Sango, I don't wanna go anywhere, please leave." Kagome said in between sobs.

"Kagome…" InuYasha whispered.

"Go away InuYasha, I hate you, get out!" Kagome yelled, as she jumped up.

"Kagome…please...listen." InuYasha pleaded.

"GO AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome…" InuYasha said as he wrapped his arms around Kagome waist, Kagome was so used to it she turned around and hugged him tightly.

"H-How could you…I thought you loved me…" Kagome sobbed on his shoulder.

"I do! It was all fake! I'm not really going to marry Kino, it was for publicity!" InuYasha said in a hurry.

Kagome sobbed more, InuYasha was at full panic.

"You-you mean it?" Kagome sobbed.

"I do, Kagome, do you really think that low of me?" InuYasha asked.

"No…I just…I was so shocked, I love you InuYasha!" Kagome leaned up and kiss InuYasha on the lips.

"I love you to Kag, always and forever." InuYasha said.

They all went down and started celebrating. By the time it was over Sango, Kilala and Koga were drunk, and singing Marry had a little lamb until they finally passed out, the rest were all laughing and enjoying their time together, all was well and InuYasha and Kagome were together…again and definitely forever.

A/N: That was pretty freaking long, I scared yah, didn't I?! **But it is definitely not the end…yet, the next chapter will be the ending chapter/Epilogue!** You guys have been totally great and I want to thank you all for sticking with this story, it means a lot to me, I think all my reviewers for…well…reviewing-Lol, thanks a bunch, love ya all! Peace out.

P.S: The next chapter will also contain some summaries for my next stories; I'll be starting one of them a little while after this one is finished! Hope you give them a look!

**Vixen**


	20. Chapter 20

Becoming the Image

Epilogue

**A/N: This is going to be extremely short, so yeah, sorry. Anyways I'm so excited, I'm done! I hoped you all enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing it and listening to all of your reviews, ****and I want to thank you all you have been the best! Anyways a week or two( a month at most) after I finish this one, I'll be starting a new one, at the end of this chap there will be a summary of the one I might start, I love you all and thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**7 years later**

It had been five years since the, they dubbed it 'Kino Mishap'. A month later Kino and InuYasha broke off their 'engagement' and the Demons went back to the US. InuYasha and Kagome got married a year after that, then a year after Sango and Miroku got married, 5 months after that Koga and Ayame got married, Then Sesshomaru and Rin. A few months after that, Kilala and Shippo broke up…and got back together an hour later, they then got married a few months after.

They all lived on the same block, their houses right beside each other, they spent most of their time at InuYasha and Kagome's house. Miroku and Sango had a little girl, Sang same as Shippo and Kilala, Arisa. Sesshomaru and Rin had a girl, Kayko and two little boys, Tohru and Saoyran, Koga and Ayame were currently in a 5 month pregnancy. And how about our wonderful couple InuYasha and Kagome? They had a little girl named Sakura.

Kikyo and Naraku had finally had a little boy named Jaguromaru; He was 7 and very sweet. Everyone was happy and well, The Shikon's were still top rank.

"Hey Sango get down here!" Kilala yelled they were once again at Kagome and InuYasha's house; they were all talking and resting.

"I'm coming…you loser…" Sango said, the children were all outside playing, Kikyo and Naraku were watching them, Shikon was outside as well.

"What?!" She said as she got down.

"Kagome had an idea." Rin offered.

"Oh…What Kags?" Sango asked.

"Well, I was thinking, we could have an eating contest, just like the old days!" Kagome smiled.

"What are you talking about? We had one last week." Miroku snorted.

"Yeah well… still come on!" Kagome said, they all nodded and took out chips, brownies, candy, pop and hot dogs.

"Ok so who's up first?" Kilala asked.

"I'm out, I'm already fat." Ayame said, rubbing her stomach.

"You got that right." Koga mumbled.

"What was that?!" Ayame glared at her husband.

"Nothing dear…" Koga said.

"You are soooo Whipped!" Sesshomaru and InuYasha laughed.

"I vote Shippo and Koga up first!" Rin announced.

"I'm in." Shippo shrugged.

"Count me." Koga said.

As soon as they started stuffing their faces, Kagome felt an arm wrap around her, she turned around to see InuYasha, smiling at her; he tugged her over to their room, and onto the balcony.

"Why are we here?" Kagome asked, snuggling into her husband.

"Just look…" InuYasha said, Kagome looked down and saw her little girl, Sakura, playing with all of her friends, laughing and enjoying themselves. Kagome smiled and looked up at InuYasha who was also smiling.

"Just look at us, a few years ago, we hated each other." Kagome said, holding on to her husband.

"Yeah but now…now we love each other with everything we have…we…."

"We became the image." Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, we sure did, I love you Kagome." InuYasha kissed his wife on the lips.

"I love you too."

They sat like that for a while before Shippo came running upstairs.

"HOLY SHIT GUYS, COME DOWNSTAIRS, SOMETHING INCREDIBLE HAPPENED!" He said, as they all ran downstairs.

"What's so incredible?" Asked Kagome in alarm.

"I…I lost….to SANGO!" Kilala yelled.

"What?" Asked InuYasha in, both shock and confusion.

"Sango won at an eating contest! The first time in…in well…ever!" Miroku said in shock.

"You can't be serious!" Kagome said in awe.

"I am!"

"Hey it's not that unbelievable!" Sango pouted.

They all laughed, all of them still best friends until the very end. They stuck together through everything that had happened, and they were surely to stick together through what ever will happen. Together they all conquered everything that stood in their way, together they lived happy lives, and together they were…Shikon.

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I'm done! Yay, Lol it's sad I'm gonna miss you all, but I hope you like my new story…**

**Title: Shikon Cruise**

**Summary: Kagome goes to an all girl's school with her best friends, Sango, Kilala, Ayame and Kikyo (Please note, Kikyo will never be evil in my chapter fanfics, maybe annoying…but never pure evil) Her class has won a trip on Shikon Cruise, the top cruise lines in all of Japan. Who will they meet there? Will it be a time to remember or will it be another titanic?**


End file.
